


Electrifying Memories

by EricaX



Series: Heroes and Villains [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Flahsbacks, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, hints of Liquidator/Bushroot, one-sided pairing, recovered memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Deepening Roots. After an explosion, Megavolt reverts back to his younger self, Elmo, who now just wants to know who he is. Drake Mallard wishes to help. Will he? Not if Quackerjack had anything to say about it. QuackerjackXMegavolt. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Author's Note: It's slash, of course, but nothing too graphic. Do enjoy.

The inside of the tall luminous Lighthouse was silent, the lights out. In the kitchen of the Lighthouse room sat five pieces of burnt toast and the remains of what used to be a toaster. The microwave several inches away from it seemed fine, yet every few moments a few sparks of electricity would fly form it. The sink was filled with plastic disposable dishes and the faucet was bent upwards. Crumbs of unknown food was scattered all over the kitchen counter, wrapped up cheese waiting to be put back properly into the fridge.

On the other side of the room lay a broken couch. Springs and stuffing spilling out from the top of it. Laid out on the cushions of the couch laid a rat, dressed in a yellow jumper suit, purple goggles, and a red battery attached to his back.

Megavolt nuzzled his nose deeper into the cushions as he lightly snored.

The hours before had been spent trying to save appliances from the nasty consumers who he knew would treat them terribly. But then, he showed up.

That masked mallard who was always getting in his way. That duck bothered him more than anybody else knew. It made him paranoid every time he saw Darkwing Duck, not only because the masked mallard insisted on ruining his plans, but because deep in the back of Megavolt's mind, a nagging feeling always came over him. He never knew how to explain this strange feeling, which was what made it all the more annoying.

Megavolt slept on the couch, his usual sleeping place, not caring at the moment what was going on. He was deep inside his dreams, where no masked mallard could bother him.

The door to the Lighthouse slammed open and in bounced a colorfully dressed jester bouncing on a pogo stick. Before Megavolt had the chance to react, having woken from the sound, he felt a heavy weight fall on him, causing him to lose all the air in his lungs.

"Hiya, drooly!" greeted Quackerjack, referring to the bit of drool on the corner of Megavolt's mouth. Scowling, and wiping at his mouth, Megavolt grunted, "Oh, why'd you have to go and do that!? Have you have heard of knocking?"

Quackerjack considered Megavolt's question for about two seconds before replying jovially, "No, unless you mean knock-knock jokes...Then, yes."

Megavolt shook his head. He tried pushing the jester off of him, but it seemed his arms held no strength in them today. "Get off me!"

Quackerjack gave him a hurt look. "But I like being on top of you..."

Megavolt blushed at this reply and started kicking at him. Quackerjack got off, his movements showing slight tension.

The jingly bells at the end of Quackerjack's hat softly rang as he turned back around at the rat, who was now sitting up on the couch. "So, I came by to see what my old pal was up to..." Megavolt stretched, not intending on replying. "I was actually expecting you to be working on one of those do-hickeys of yours..."

Megavolt scratched at the back of his neck, still trying to wake up. "No...did that yesterday..." He stood up, stretching some more. "Today was focused on saving my poor luminaries...Which failed" he sneered at the last remark.

Quackerjack made his way over to the kitchen, enthralled by the mess there was. "Wow, Sparky, you're kitchen is worse than mine is!!" he giggled at this thought.

Megavolt's right eye twitched in irritation at the mention of his nickname. "Heard anything from the boss?" He tried to change the subject. The last time he had gotten Quackerjack rounded up with hurt and anger, his bed had broken.

"Nah. Last I heard though, he was plannin' on leaving us for the Negaverse for a couple of days. Said something about a needin' to re-supply. Don't know why he would need to when you have a city full of big fun toys to steal right here!" He was now over at the window, which overlooked the city. He threw his arms up in the air and did a few back flips until he was right in front of Megavolt, who took a step back.

Grabbing at one of Megavolt's gloved hands, he pulled on it. "Hey, stop it!"

Quackerjack ignored him, yet stopped after a moment, sliding his arm around the rat's waist.. "So, what do you want to do?"

Megavolt slipped from the jester's grasp and headed over to the kitchen. "Not sure..."

"Meaning you have no plans?" He followed Megavolt, then looked over at the remains of the toaster. "What was this?"

"A toaster."

"What happened to it?" "It was being disobedient. It kept talking back to me, so I taught it a lesson" Megavolt said airily, as though this was an everyday occurrence to the average person. Megavolt was far from average, same with Quackerjack. Neither of them were what you could call stable.

Quackerjack stood there, wavering back and forth as he stared at the back of Megavolt's back, his face covered with a pout.

Megavolt, used to Quackerjack's antics through experience, asked without even looking, "What's wrong?"

"I-I was wondering...if you could help me with something..." replied Quackerjack, pulling down on his hat.

"If this is another toy that needs ele-" he was cut off when the jester clown jumped up into the other's arms. Megavolt had to wonder how one minute the duck was behind him, the next in his arms. He would never know.

Quackerjack wrapped his arms around Megavolt's neck, his pout still planted on his face. "No, no, no! This isn't just any toy!! This is a special toy! With this toy I would be able to be unstoppable!!" He then threw back his head and laughed insanely. Megavolt didn't seem at all fazed. He dropped the clown to the ground, who looked more hurt than he should have been.

"Forget it. I'm not up to it" dismissed Megavolt. He tried walking away, but the clown soon was tugging on him by the foot.

"Please! Please, Megsy, I need you for this!!" he whimpered. Megavolt looked down and regarded the other for several moments, trying to decide the best way to fry the duck. "Batteries aren't included..." he added sadly.

He didn't reply at first. He managed to get Quackerjack off his leg and went into his work room, where he slammed the door. Quackerjack was up at the door a moment later, banging on it. "Oh, come on, Megsy!! Please!! It won't take long. Just a few hooks ups here, hook up to your battery and we'd be all set. Please!!"

Megavolt opened up the door a crack. "That's the part of this plan that I don't like. Those 'few hook ups' will more than likely either short me out, or cause an enormously amount of voltage to pass through me, which, as crazy as it sounds, would probably kill even me." He shut the door again.

Quackerjack crossed his arms and pouted just he a little four year old would and leaned up against the door. "You're no fun." He didn't receive an answer.

Actually, that was the complete opposite of how Quackerjack felt towards Megavolt. He had always felt a strange sort of connection with the other. One that he had never been able to define. He always felt more excited when he was with Megavolt, more eccentric, more devilish. It wasn't rare for the duck to even spend the night with Megavolt.

He brought out Mr. Banana Brain, knowing the doll would have something to say about this, and he did. "I knew he wouldn't agree to this." Quackerjack glared at the doll.

"Who asked you!?"

"You did."

Quackerjack huffed, putting the doll away. After a few moments he asked, "What are you doing in there, Sparky?"

"Don't call me, Sparky!" came the frustrated cry.

Quackerjack stood up and tried the door, surprised that it was open. On the other side of the room Megavolt was standing in front a long table that was covered with wires, gadgets, and light bulbs. "What are you doing?" asked the jester, his hands behind his back as he peeked over Megavolt's shoulder.

Megavolt jumped. "W-When did you get here?" The rat looked at the other villain with complete shock.

"I've been here."

"Since when!?"

"For at least fifteen minutes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Interesting..." He muttered, looking back down at his work.

Quackerjack's' eyes narrowed. "Not as interesting as this..." The crazed duck leaned over and kissed the other on the cheek, causing a spark to slide across one of Megavolt's whiskers. Megavolt shifted over a little, wanting to keep focused on his work.

Quackerjack watched as Megavolt played around with what looked like a remote of some kind. He then was staring at Megavolt's face, watching the look of concentration as Megavolt worked hard to complete his task. He noticed how focused the rat looked, considering most of the time Megavolt hadn't a clue what was going on. It was these rare moments when Megavolt actually knew what he was doing. It fascinated the jester villain to no end.

"Megs?" he inquired.

No reply. Quackerjack decided it would be best to just press on.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something..." He hated to take advantage of his friend's poor memory, but he really wanted his creation to work. He knew his friend would already have forgotten the previous conversation they'd had just minutes ago.

He still received no reply. He was getting angry. Quackerjack didn't like being ignored. He liked being the center of attention. Everyone's maniacal laughter. He grasped Megavolt around the waist and tried again. "Please, Megsy...I'd really appreciate it..." He gave the electrified rodent another kiss of the cheek and got another spark on Megavolt's whiskers, then leaned on his shoulder.

"What are you working on?" asked Megavolt, after what seemed like ages to Quackerjack.

"A new toy of mine! It's going to be utterly brilliant!" giggled the jester, thrilled that he was making progress.

"Well, "started Megavolt, throwing the metal box in his hand on the table in aggravation. "Seeing as how I can't get this stupid thing to work, I may as well do something!"

Quackerjack bounced up and down with glee. "Oh, YES! Oh, Megsy, you won't regret this! Once you help me with this, there will be no stopping me. Haha!" He danced around with Mr. Banana Brain. Megavolt turned and regarded his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on! I have things to do!" snapped the rodent. Quackerjack didn't need to be told twice, seeing as how he was getting his way. The two quickly set off.

\-----

Megavolt has always found Quackerjack's hideout creepy. It didn't help that as soon as you entered the large metal door, thousands of eyes bore into you as you entered. They all belonged to the enormous collection of Quackerjack's dolls which were stacked high and proudly along both sides of the wall. Toys littered the entire place.

Megavolt never did have a taste for his friend's home. It made him uneasy. It was quite unsettling knowing that a thousand pair of eyes were staring you down.

"Now," Quackerjack was saying. He was pulling out a large box from the other room, dragging it with force to where Megavolt was waiting for him. As Quackerjack did that, Megavolt was preparing himself for what he knew he would regret.

"Where's the generator?" asked Megavolt, pulling on the cord of his belt to hook up.

"Generator?" squeaked Quackerjack, stopping in mid pull.

"Yes, generator..." sneered Megavolt, getting more edgy by the minute. Those damn eyes kept bothering him. "You know, big electrical box that harnesses great amounts of power. The thing that I need to get the power from." He spoke as though he was talking to a little kid, which, in a sense he was, by using small words and remembering not to go technical. This was Quackerjack he was talking to after all. The jester was smart, but not when it came to big words.

"Oh..." his jester hat deflated like a balloon as his face fell. "I--uh...I just assumed you'd be able to charge it yourself..."

Megavolt, who had been glaring back at the thousands of eyes, turned back to Quackerjack angrily. "No. Especially not something as large as what is in that box of yours." He pointed to the box. "I can't produce that much power all by myself, I need a power source to generate the power from."

Quackerjack looked as though he just found out there would be no Christmas this year. "Well--Well, now what!?"

Megavolt sighed. "We'll have to go to a generator. You're lucky I know where they all are here in St. Canard."

"Yes...lucky..." muttered Quackerjack as he started to push the large box towards the door. After a few pushes, he cried out. "This is gonna take forever!!"

Megavolt seemed unfazed. "It's not that far..."

"Not that far!? Not that far!? You're not the one pushing this large box!!" whined Quackerjack.

"Could you at least help me push?"

Megavolt didn't reply, just walked over and started pushing beside Quackerjack.

\----

It took the two villains about an hour to drag the large heavy metal box down several blocks to nearest power plant. A few zaps from Megavolt's battery took care of the night patrol officers, allowing them easy access inside.

"Hehehe! Cameras are fun to destroy!!" giggled Quackerjack as he threw bouncy balls at the cameras on the ceiling, breaking the lenses.

"That's what you say. You're lucky I let you destroy them…" breathed Megavolt as he continued to push.

They both collapsed once the large box was beside the generator. They panted for breath. Quackerjack gained his energy back first and brought out a long cord from the generator. Grunting as he stood, Megavolt grabbed the cord and connected it to the back of his battery.

"Open up the box so that I can connect my cord to the toy..." Megavolt instructed.

Quackerjack did as he was told and within moments, the box was open. The large metal sides clanged loud on the floor. Megavolt looked up at the toy, which was about twelve feet high. It appeared to be just a smaller box with funny faces on it. "What is it?" he found himself asking after a minute of inspection.

"It's a Jack-in-the-Box! Only its special!! But you can't see why until you charge it up!" he cackled. Megavolt just rolled his eyes and found where he could plug in his cord.

"Now, I want you to go over to the generator and turn on that red lever. Don't turn it down all the way though. Just a little bit, for the more you push down on the lever, the more electricity is going to come through. Meaning, more powerful currents. And, judging by the size of this, you'll need to keep it on for about three minutes" explained Megavolt. Quackerjack nodded.

'More powerful, huh?' thought Quackerjack. He stood beside the red lever, looking between it and Megavolt, who was making sure everything was how it should be. He bit the bottom of his beak. He really wanted his toy to be as powerful as possible, but at the same time, he didn't like the thought of Megavolt getting hurt. Of course, his devious side won out as he decided he would put as much power into it as possible.

"Go ahead, turn it on!" called over Megavolt. Quackerjack didn't need to be told twice. He pulled down on the red lever slightly, just as Megavolt had instructed. The generator started to hum as electrical currents swam their way through the cords. He watched as

Megavolt tensed at the new presence of electricity in his body. The jester could see the electrical rodent wincing from the experience on the other side of the room.

After about two minutes went by, Quackerjack disobeyed what Megavolt warned him of, and pulled down more on the red lever, and instantly he could hear the generator hum even louder. It almost made him want to cover his ears. 'Everything seemed alright,' Quackerjack reasoned and became even more devious. He pulled down even more on the lever and sparks began to fly everywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" came Megavolt's anguished screams.

Quackerjack gasped in surprise, as panic and fear took over him. The generator started to shake, the humming noise almost unbearable. More and more sparks started to fly everywhere as the cords connecting Megavolt and his toy to the generator started to explode. They quickly caught fire.

Quackerjack let go of the lever, wincing as he dodged all the sparks, using his arms to block his face. "MEGS!?" he shouted as loud as he could. He wasn't sure if he could be heard through the loud humming of the generator. He received no answer. He hands started to shake.

"You shouldn't have done that!!" came the familiar voice of Mr. Banana Brain.

"Shut up!!" he shouted back at the doll. "MEGS!!"

The fire that the cords had started began to spread, making smoke fill up the room. More and more sparks continued to fly everywhere and a moment later, there was a large explosion. Quackerjack was making his way towards the door, no longer able to stay inside any longer. He was almost at the door when a large burning mass of metal and plastic crashed in front of him.

Through the smoke, Quackerjack could see that it was the head of his Jack-in-the-Box, which must have exploded out of the metal box from all the electricity. The face of his Jack-in-the-Box melted, which horrified him as he watched the sinister eyes melt before him.

With a strangled squeak, Quackerjack ran around the burning mass and out the door. He gasped in large amounts of air in between wracking coughs. He felt his lungs burn from all the smoke. He looked around, seeing that the building was now on fire. If he paid anymore attention, he would also notice that half of the city of St. Canard was now out of power. The entire light plant was burning out of control. He ran back several yards, coughing through the smoke that was pouring out of the building.

Another large explosion came form the other side of the building, allowing Quackerjack to know that the other generators had now exploded.

His mind then turned to Megavolt. He frantically looked around him but saw nothing but the burning remains of the building and the peaceful docks and water that surrounded it. "MEGS!? MEGAVOLT!!" he shouted as loud as he could. Megavolt was nowhere in sight. Then, he distinctly heard the familiar sounds of police sirens. He turned around and saw half a dozen police cars making their way towards the building. Behind them where at a least a dozen fire trucks. He looked back at the building and couldn't help but give out a strangled cry of defeat, not caring if he was crying now. "MEGS!?" he tried once more. Nothing.

Sobs wracked his body as he quickly ran away from the scene of the crime, knowing that there was little chance that his friend -- lover -- playmate -- whatever he was, was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Electricity ran through his body as they ascended through the cords and over to the Jack-in-the-Box. The feeling was familiar. Nothing out of the ordinary. Over the years, he had grown used to this feeling. It was almost comforting, in a strange way, to feel the electric current run through his veins.

The feeling lasted about two minutes. Afterwards, his body started to shake. It made Megavolt uneasy. This was not a feeling he was used to. His body was overreacting? No. It was the current. It was different from what it was a moment ago. It had changed. It was now stronger.

Damn that jester and his ways. He was turning up the power.

Megavolt didn't like this. So much electricity could be too much for his body. Not only that, but the generator may overreact from over use. It may cause the generator to overheat and explode.

His body continued to shake even more as the currents got stronger. He tried to shout over to Quackerjack to shut it off, but when he opened his mouth, no words seemed to come out. It was as though he'd lost his voice.

Pain. It started to get painful. So much electricity at one time was starting to effect him. He grabbed his head and moaned silently. It killed. He tried reaching back and undoing the cord, but he couldn't find it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed in pain.

His entire body felt as though it was on fire. He had never had this much electricity running through him at one time before, and there was a reason for that. Despite his tolerance for electric currents running through his body, he still couldn't survive anything.

There was a small cackle of sparks from behind him and an enormous amount of heat as the battery on his back fell to the ground and burst into sparks.

He suddenly fell to the ground. Looking hazily to his right, he saw that the cords broke. They were now on fire; sparks emitting from it everywhere. He stopped a moment and tore off his goggles, which allowed him to see better. The smoke had made them fog up terribly. His body felt weak. His mind was dazed. He gasped in breaths of air inches about the cement floor, knowing somewhere in his frazzled mind that that was his only chance for decent air, as he started crawling away from the cords and the Jack-in-the-Box. He had no idea where Quackerjack was. That damn jester. He loved his friend dearly, but it was days like this when he wanted to murder that clown. He stopped again and took off the belt and harness that kept his battery on his back, knowing that was no longer needed. For some reason they felt three times heavier on him than normal. He started to crawl again.

He heard a large explosion a moment later. The generators blew, he guessed. He knew the door was to the left of him, but he only had the strength to crawl forwards. The smell of smoke was overpowering, along with the heat of the fire.

After several minutes of crawling, he ran into a wall. Not having anymore energy left in him, his limbs went slack and he collapsed against the wall. He could feel sparks fall on him and burn at his jumpsuit. He didn't care. He was so tired. Then, everything went black.

\-----------------

The explosion of S.C.E.P., St. Canard Electric Plant, was a shock to everyone. It caused half of the city to lose power. The explosion was a loud one, which rumbled through the night.

Police cars swerved to a halt as fire trucks zoomed passed them, already prepared to put out the enormous fire. As the fire fighters started their battle with nature, a puff of purple smoke appeared next to the cars. Saving his usual introduction for another time, Darkwing Duck appeared, his face grim as he walked up to the head of police. He walked up and instead found J. Gander Hooter standing there. "Sir?"

J. Gander turned around and looked at Darkwing. "Hello, my boy. Glad you're here. This is a startling little predicament. Any leads?"

"None, sir" Darkwing admitted unwillingly. "It happened out of the blue. Although I have an idea of who is behind this..."

"Megavolt" replied J. Gander.

Darkwing shrugged. "Who else?"

J. Gander nodded. "Yes, but it would appear that things got out of hand for him...Or at least, we can only assume. I highly doubt he made this explosion on purpose."

"He didn't. I'm sure. Not with all his precious light bulbs at risk..." remarked the Masked Mallard, making fun of the light bulb fanatic. They watched on as fire fighters started making their way inside, hoping to nip the fire in the bud.

"Check for any survivors!! There should have been several security guards on duty!" cried the chief of the fire department. Darkwing clicked his tongue.

"I certainly do hope nobody's too injured" commented J. Gander. He looked up at Darkwing. "It goes on my record, you see."

"Ah" Darkwing nodded with a wry smile. "So that's the real reason you're here" he joked. J. Gander laughed and shook his head, his hands behind his back.

"Not even close…" he chuckled. Silence fell between them as they continued to watch the scene unfold before them.

After several minutes, J. Gander began to speak again. "Well, crime has been awfully slow lately. I suppose something was bound to happen."

"Yes, ever since Dr. Bushroot and his plants, things seem to have gotten quiet. Which startles me. I was expecting Negaduck to try something..." implored J. Gander.

Negaduck, who had managed to get away even after being struck in the head by a large tree known as Dandren, hadn't been seen since that night. It made Darkwing edgy. Not only for the city's sake, but for the new resident in the Audubon Bay Bridge tower, Reginald Bushroot.

The ex-con had reformed two weeks ago after the terrible 'war' his plants had started with the encouragement of Dandren, a rather large , manipulative tree. The plant duck now practically lived in fear of Negaduck, fearing that the evil mallard will come after him for revenge.

He knew deep down that Bushroot was good. It was just difficult for him to grasp it, being a crime fighter and all. He had allowed the plant duck to stay in the tower whenever he wanted; going back and forth to his Greenhouse and the Tower.

A shout from one of the fire fighters brought Darkwing back to reality. He looked up and saw half a dozen fire fighters prepare stretchers as others carried out four security guards. All four of the survivors were unconscious, completely blackened by the smoke. Several started coughing as the new, fresher air went to their lungs.

Darkwing decided to check out the survivors, seeing as he wasn't really needed elsewhere. They had now been put out onto stretchers and they all wore navy blue uniforms save for one. Darkwing cocked his head to one side curiously as he slyly passed the rushed fire fighters who were calling for an ambulance.

The fourth survivor was wearing what used to be a yellow jumpsuit, but now scorch marks and tears now ruined the suit. The person was a rat with a tuft of red hair on the top of his head. The rat was breathing heavily, fighting even in unconsciousness. On one of his hands was the frayed remains of a blue glove while the other hand was bare. Matching blue boots were on his feet.

Darkwing narrowed his eyes, knowing this wasn't a security guard. If he looked carefully enough, he could almost see...

Someone pushed him out of the way. "Hey!" he growled as he glanced up at one of the canine firefighters. The man had some sort of device in his hand and quickly grabbed the survivor's hand, ripping off the remains of the blue glove. He then pressed the person's thumb into a small screen in the device.

"Find out who these people are now! So that when we take them into the hospital they can properly bring up their medical histories, if any!" shouted a gruff voice from the ambulance. Darkwing glanced over his way, then back at the firefighter before him, watching.

Another person rushed up beside them. "Know who it is!?"

"Yeah, appears to be a man by the name: Elmo Sputterspark" was the brisk reply, as the man read the device.

Darkwing stepped back. "Elmo Sputterspark!!" he whispered to himself in shock. No one else seemed to have heard his gasp, since they were all busy and occupied.

It couldn't be. He knew this person to be dead for over nine years now. He hadn't heard or seen from Elmo ever since his senior year in high school. The two of them used to be close friends, seeing as how they had no others. He went missing the night of their Senior Prom.

He looked down at the villain in shock, ignoring the frantic surroundings. It was shocking, to see someone you assumed dead to be in front of you. So weak and frail. The man before him did look like Elmo. Plus, the man just claimed him to be Elmo by using actual thumb print proof.

Darkwing shook his head. 'No. This couldn't be Elmo. Elmo has been missing for years. Why would he suddenly show up here, of all places? No way...This is just some whack-job who looks like him!' reasoned Darkwing. Another voice in his mind spoke up. 'Oh, yeah? Then how come this man has the same thumb print and such as Elmo? Technology doesn't lie. Face the facts, Duck, its him!!'

Someone suddenly pushed him roughly in the ribs, making the Masked Mallard squeak. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but the ambulance is here!" replied one of the fire fighters. Darkwing just crossed his arms and watched as the fire fighter took the stretcher Elmo was on and placed him in the back of the ambulance with the rest of the survivors.

J. Gander walked up beside Darkwing and asked, "Something wrong?"

Darkwing didn't reply at first, his eyes still on the ambulance. "No...I don't think so..." he replied without looking down at the other. He didn't think so.

\--

The inside of the large lair that was filled with dolls and toys did not seem as happy and jubilant as it usually was. There was no humming of toys, the pounding from the hammers that the teddy bears carried. No whirls of the yo-yo's or the sound of springs from the pogo stick.

There was only the sound of soft sobbing.

Quackerjack walked over to his work bench and sat down, viciously shoving the usual teddy bears that sat on the table to the floor. He placed a large stack of material on the desk, which contained every color imaginable in it. He scrambled through the material, knowing exactly what colors he was looking for. Yellow, peach, black, blue, red, purple, and orange. He threw the rest of the material over his head, not caring where it went or how big a mess it made.

He then stood abruptly, tears still flowing down his cheeks and beak as he angrily searched for what he needed next. He got up and went to the corner of the room, where a small shelf full of junk sat on the wall. He pushed everything aside, making them clutter down to the floor as he searched for thread and a needle. When he didn't find them immediately he gave out a strangled cry of despair. "Where the hell is it!?"

"You're making a mess" came the voice of Mr. Banana Brain.

Quackerjack stopped searching for a brief moment to yank the banana doll from his pocket and throw him across the room, making the doll hit the other wall. "SHUT UP!!"

He sniffed when he found what he wanted and sat back down on the chair, starting his work. He sorted through the material, figuring out what he would need first. He then pulled the chair back, reached under the table and pulled out a large mint green sewing machine. He stared at it briefly, as though not sure what to do next. He then looked over and saw the black cord that needed to be plugged in.

Slowly picking up the cord, he ran his fingers over it until he reached the plug. He stared at it. He touched it, turning it this way and that in his hands. He then looked over and saw an electrical socket on the wall.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring at it, emotions started choking at him, making it harder and more difficult to breathe. His body shook violently for a moment as he tried to hold it in. But he couldn't. He broke into a fresh set of sobs, kicking the table out of frustration.

"WHY!?" he screamed a moment later. "Me and my idiotic Jack-in-the-Box!" He kicked at the table again. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to calm down, which didn't work out too well. He was still crying uncontrollably. After a moment, he stood again and grabbed one of the many teddy bears he had thrown to the floor and ripped off its head, dodging the giant ax that came out from it a moment later. He grunted, pulling the heavy ax out of the table. He threw it off to the side.

Turning back to the teddy bear, he started pulling out all of the stuffing, collecting it and placing it on a pile next to his material. He threw away the remains of the teddy and started to work.

He continued to work through his sobs, as he connected each piece. Eventually, to his sorrow, he had to plug in the sewing machine, which only added to his misery. Just seeing the outlet and plug reminded him of his lost friend.

Cutting, sewing, stuffing. Cutting, sewing, stuffing.

About a full hour of work later, Quackerjack was able to turn off the sewing machine and look down at his creation with a small, sad smile on his lips.

In his hands was a little stuffed doll that Quackerjack had worked extra hard on so that it would look just like Megavolt. Little goggles, a little orange plug hat, blue gloves, a red battery attached to its back. Quackerjack smiled and held it close, now exhausted from his work. He slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes.

\--

Beep.

Where am I?

Beep.

Why is everything white?

Beep.

My head hurts.

Beep.

Everything hurts.

Beep.

Damn beeping noise.

Beep.

\--

The night sky was quite peaceful. It had just rained, allowing the plants to soak up all the water they could possibly want.

This fact made Bushroot happy for two reasons as he walked around his Greenhouse, checking up on his children. One, it meant his children had been watered, allowing them to grow strong. Two, because it meant he didn't have to spend the whole day watering all of his children.

Bushroot smiled as he picked up a little potted daisy and brought it up to eye-level. The little daisy had been found just outside St. Canard Park, almost to the point of death. Bushroot, being part plant himself, felt compelled to save the little flower. Now as he looked at it, the little flower was in full bloom. He set the flower back and walked off down the cemented paths he had throughout his Greenhouse.

He looked over and saw a large empty area in the back of the Greenhouse. He sighed. It had been two weeks since Dandren's death and it still made the mutant duck feel a pang of guilt. He supposed the guilt would never go away.

But he had new friends now. Gosalyn, the high spirited daughter of Darkwing Duck, was his newest friend. She managed to see Bushroot's softer side and realize he was not bad, just misunderstood.

Bushroot blinked as he looked around himself. 'Speaking of Gosalyn, where did she get to?'

"Keen Gear!!" came the eccentric voice of Gosalyn. Bushroot followed her voice and found her with Spike, his loyal Venus Fly Trap, which acted more like a dog than anything else.

Bushroot smiled. "Oh, yes. I forgot. It's been a while since you've seen Spike."

Gosalyn looked up from Spike as Bushroot approached. "Yeah, I forgot about your awesome d--...or...pet...whatever he is..."

"Call him a dog. He might as well be one..." shrugged Bushroot.

"Hey...I've been here for several hours and I haven't seen Spike. Where's he been this whole time?" questioned the red head.

"Oh, probably sleeping in the bushes. Say, when did your dad say he was coming back?" He knew it was getting awfully late. The Masked Mallard had asked him to watch Gosalyn for the night. He said that Launchpad, who usually did, could not since he had left for Duckberg for a visit with some old friends. Not that Bushroot minded. He loved it when Gosalyn was around. He was able to be himself without worry.

"Dad? I don't know. He didn't really say" she replied, walking up next to him. She looked up at the tall plant duck. "Why? You tired of me already?"

Bushroot shook his head frantically. "N-No! Nothing like that, Gos! You know I love it when you're here. I'm just curious. He's just been gone for a while..."

Gosalyn shrugged. "No longer than usual."

Bushroot looked out the windows, being able to see the majority of the city. He smiled until he noticed that half of the city was black. Looking closer, he saw that on the other side of the city was a large black cloud of smoke. "Oh dear..."

"What?" asked Gosalyn, who had overheard him. Bushroot pointed to the tower of smoke. "Keen gear! A fire!"

"Not only that, but half the city is out. And if I'm not mistaken, that fire is at S.P.E.C." explained Bushroot.

"Speck?"

"St. Canard Electric Plant. I know that because I've been there many times in the past with Megavolt and the others. It sure would explain why half the city is out of power" he told Gosalyn.

"Megavolt?"

"Who else?"

A puff of purple smoke appeared from behind them, which made them turn their heads. Gosalyn smiled as she ran towards her father.

"Hey, dad! So? How was patrol?" she asked quickly, giving him a large hug.

"Hey, kiddo" he greeted, returning her hug. "Well, S.P.E.C. is out. Which means half the city is without power. Officials are now working on getting back-up power from Duckberg until the problem is fixed. Nothing really for the likes of me. I'll let them handle it just this one time..."

"I just saw from the window… Anyone get hurt?" asked Bushroot with concern in his voice.

"Well, four survivors. No deaths. But one of them was identified as Elmo Sputterspark."

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow. "Who's he?"

"An old school friend of mine who went missing the night of my senior prom. I searched for him for years...But I just assumed he was dead. But, who knows? I hoping to get to talk to him. I would like to see what's he's done with himself…and…why he left…" Gosalyn was sure she saw a look of pure sadness of her father's face, but it was gone quickly as he continued to speak. "I would be doing that now but all four of them are in Critical being taken in for scorch marks and such. I don't wanna get medical. All I know is I can't see them right now." The other two nodded.

Gosalyn smiled. "Well, things have been great here, dad. Bushroot was showing me a bunch of his plant experiments earlier!"

"Haha, is that right?" he looked up at Bushroot, walking up to him. "Hey, Bushy. She wasn't too much for you, was she?"

Bushroot shook his head. "No. She was fine. A little more hyper than I expected, but...eh.."

"Hey! I am not a problem child if that's what you are getting at! I just have a lot of spirit!" she pointed at Bushroot.

Darkwing placed a hand on her head. "You sure do. Let's go home kiddo. I'm beat. Thanks Bushroot, see you later!"

"Ummm! Actually--" squeaked Bushroot, nervously biting the tips of his leaf hands. "I'm…gonna be heading to the Tower shortly…"

Gosalyn sighed, looking at him sadly. "Bushroot, you can't cower in fear from Negaduck for the rest of your days." She gave him a stern look as Darkwing just waited, watching.

"Yes Yes, I can! And I will!!" Bushroot cried out with confidence. He blinked and realized what he said, then looked at Darkwing and Gosalyn staring at him with frowns. "I…I will…it's just…it's still too soon. Okay?"

"Grow a backbone, Bushy" chuckled Darkwing, turning and walking away. Gosalyn smiled, leaving as well. "See you later then, Bushroot!"

"Bye!" called back Bushroot to the retreating forms of his new friends. He sighed. He felt so happy knowing that he finally had some real friends. Sure, his first friend in years had once sent him to prison, but life was like that. It was known for its twists and turns.

\------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

\--

Drake looked up from where he sat at the table in the living room. He had been sitting on the couch most of the time since they had returned home from Bushroot's Greenhouse. His mind was elsewhere as Gosalyn did all that she could to stay up any longer. She decided that it would be best if she just laid low, seeing as her dad was deep in thought.

It was true, Drake was deep in thought, but with things he had not thought about for a long time. Basically, ever since the problem with Taurus Balba, Drake's life has changed dramatically.

Before then, he was just some loner duck who dreamed of being a superhero and fighting crime, making the front page of the newspaper everyday. But it had all been a fluke. Back then, no matter how many times he denied it, he had been nothing.

But then she walked into his life. Gosalyn had changed him. He now had a daughter to look after, a house to live in. An actual house. Not some tower. He now had a sidekick who was the greatest friend one could ask for.

Before Gosalyn and Launchpad showed up in his life, he had not any real friends. Save for one, who had disappeared the night of their senior prom. Drake could remember vividly how scared he was for Elmo as he searched and searched. The loss of his friend had been hard for him.

But now, that person...One of the survivors from the explosion at S.P.E.C.. Drake was unable to grasp the idea, but he knew it was true. He expected, at least, that that would be what Elmo would look like after nine years. Just seeing him brought back so many joyous memories and the great times they had had together.

He remembered how they would fight against the bullies in school together, usually getting thrown into a locker or dumped into a trashcan in the process, but it was great times. They were still able to walk away with a weak laugh as they dusted themselves off.

He decided that the best way to handle this was to simply go and visit Elmo in the hospital and confront him. Maybe he would finally be able to get some answers as to what happened after all these years. Had he had the money at the time, he would have searched the whole globe looking for Elmo, but he had been unable to. What did it matter? He was back.

There was a crash from upstairs that brought Drake back to the present. He scowled lightly. "GOSALYN!! If that's what I think it is, you are in deep trouble missy!"

"No! It wasn't your antique vase. Why do you ask!?" came Gosalyn's reply from upstairs.

Drake groaned, putting his head in his hands. After another moment he got up and went upstairs to find his daughter trying to out the pieces back together of a light green oval shaped vase. Gosalyn saw her father come up and dropped the pieces, placing her hands behind her back and trying to look innocent.

"It was an accident, dad. Really!" she said, giving him her big eyes look. Drake was not fazed by her attempts to look innocent.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, young lady?" asked Drake, his hands on his hips.

"You never told me to go to bed."

"I shouldn't have to!" he cried. He then closed his eyes and sighed. "Listen, forget the vase and go to bed. I'll clean it up." Gosalyn was about to leave, thinking she got out scot free, when Drake added, "And this is coming out of your allowance."

"Awww, man!!" she groaned. She was about to go into her room when she turned back to her dad, who was eying her with a frown. "Dad, do you miss him?"

Drake blinked, taken aback by this question. He knew who she was talking about. "Yes, Gos. I miss him a lot. He was the greatest friend to me...Now go to bed..."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you dad..." spoke Gosalyn a little more quietly. Drake smiled and walked up to her, scooping her up in his arms.

"And I don't know what I would do if I lost you..." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, off to bed with you..." Gosalyn nodded, falling gently from his arms and shut her door for the night.

Drake smiled. He may not have seen Elmo in years, but at least he had Gosalyn.

\--

Beep.

There's that damn beep again.

Beep.

I hate it. I really do.

Beep.

Pain.

Beep.

My head is killing me...

Beep.

Why is it so hot in here?

Beep.

I feel like I'm burning.

Beep.

Am I burning?

Beep.

Oww...

Beep.

Megavolt opened up his eyes, being able to see nothing but a white ceiling.

'Where am I?'

He tried to move his limbs, but nothing seemed to work for him.

'Why does everything hurt?'

He heard voices from his left. He tried moving his head to see what it was, but it only caused in explosion of pain from his head. He strained his ears to listen to them. It was better than listening to that dreadful beeping.

"Mr. Mallard, you may go in and see him now if you wish" came a female voice. A lower voice started talking, but Megavolt wasn't able to understand it. Then a third voice, which was even deeper.

Megavolt took a deep breath, which hurt. It felt as though his skin was burning. He balled his hands into fists, grabbing handfuls of white sheets. He was in a bed. A white bed. A white bed to match the white room.

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard and Megavolt looked over to his left again. There, stood a mallard dressed in a plaid shirt and green vest.

"Hello, sir. My name is Drake Mallard. How are you today?"

"M'fine" mumbled Megavolt.

"The doctors tell me that you can't remember who you are" stated Drake, his hands behind his back.

"Really? I don't even remember talking to them..." mumbled the rat, trying to hold back the slight bitterness in his voice. He tried not to sound annoyed, but he couldn't help it, with the way he was currently feeling, he did not wish to talk t anybody. He slowly moved his aching body so that he was laying on his right side and facing away from Drake.

Drake just looked on as though he hadn't heard the bitterness. "Which just proves them further correct." He continued, taking a step closer to the bed. "They did say you seemed out of it. But judging by the collision you had to your head, not to mention the exposure to all the heat and electricity you had in the power plant, it's not that surprising. You're lucky to be alive." He was trying to sound encouraging.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?" Megavolt frowned, now getting cautious. Who was this person? How did he know him!?

"I am here to help you figure out who you are. See, I have a hunch as to who you might be... But I'm not too sure... Could you tell me your name?"

This took Megavolt by shock. He had not been expecting such an answer, let alone, that question. "M-My name...oh, it...it's...Elmo...Yes, Elmo. My name is Elmo" replied the rodent.

Drake beamed at the response. "Really? Because... I had a friend once by that name...from high school..."

"High school...right..." sighed Megavolt. He desperately tried to remember a time when he went to high school, or what high school was. It made his head ache. "All I know is, I'm in a lot of pain..."

Drake nodded. "That's to be expected. I can call a doctor for some pain medication..."

Megavolt shook his head. "No...I hate doctors."

Drake gave a wry smile. "Well, then you're in the wrong place."

Megavolt just blinked at him as he tried to get comfortable. He turned back towards Drake, knowing that this man wasn't going away any time soon. It didn't work. His skin still felt as though it was on fire.

"Speaking of which, the doctors said that you have a high temperature reading...You also have a high amount of electros in your system. Probably the after effects from being in the explosion. They told me to tell you that if you get too warm just call them." He pointed to a little button on the side of the bed. Megavolt nodded.

"I am a bit warm...but you don't have to call them..." he sighed. A moment of silence fell over the pair.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" asked Drake. He had to force himself not to get ahead of himself. He didn't want to scare Elmo by being too overly friendly. They had just met after nine long years of absence and it appeared that Elmo was having a tough time remembering who he was. He's missed his friend so much.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you know where you're going after you get out of here...?"

"No. Home, I guess..."

"Oh, where do you live?"

"...Good question..." Megavolt thought, trying to remember anything that would be helpful. Then, an image appeared in his mind. The image was of a younger version of himself and a duck. They were laughing. They seemed to be having a great time as they walked down the sidewalk and away from the school building.

\--

Someone was laughing. "Haha! That was funny, Drake. I can't believe you did that to Hamm! You have a lot of guts to do that!"

The duckling laughed alongside him. "I know! I can't believe I managed it! I'll admit, I was scared, but as soon as he tripped and went into the trash can, I knew that was my chance! I grabbed that trash can and let it spin!" There was another moment of laughter between the two. "You coming over to my place tonight, Drake?" asked Elmo.

"Yeah, I have nothing else better to do..." was the reply.

\--

The memory faded and Megavolt was brought back to the present. Drake stood beside the bed, looking concerned for the rodent. Megavolt tried to bring more memories back, but it was no use. Either way, he now knew who this Drake Mallard was.

He looked up at Drake and blinked.

"What's the matter, you want me to go and get a doctor?" asked Drake, not aware of what was going on.

"No. Stay here, please. I….. just remembered something. It was of a kid named Drake and myself. We were leaving school. We were laughing. Something about a kid in a trash can. His name was…..oooh, I know it! What was it!?" Drake waited patiently as Megavolt sat there and tried to remember. "…..Hamm" he said at last.

Drake took a seat in the guest chair beside the bed and smiled, his eyes wide. "Hamm String. Yes. I think I know about what memory you are talking about. Hamm had been chasing me down the hallway. I dodged a trash can, but he didn't have enough time to react, so he fell inside of it. I took my chance and spun the trash can around. It made Hamm so dizzy. He threw up afterwards. You had been there. You were at your locker. You and a handful of people witnessed it. We both had found it so funny..."

Megavolt smiled. "It was funny."

Drake sighed, not knowing what to say next.

"Drake, I don't remember much, but I know it had been you. I don't remember what's happened since then. I can only remember a few childhood memories, like that one. I just remembered. I don't know where I've been all this time or who I am...How long has it been since high school?"

Drake frowned. "Nine years..."

Megavolt's eyes widened. "That long!? Where have I been!? What have I been doing all this time!?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Elmo. You see, you disappeared the night of our senior prom. This is the first I've seen you since then..." lamented Drake, looking down into his lap.

Megavolt stared at his friend with wide eyes. "But...I don't understand...how can I have lost such a huge gap of my life?"

"I don't know. The doctors said that collisions to the head often times cause us to lose our memories. Sometimes all that can be remembered is a certain time in our lives. You've reverted back to that time and its all you can remember." Drake explained. He felt terrible for Elmo, but there was nothing he could do. He just watched as Elmo took all this in. The look of hopelessness in Elmo's face was heartbreaking. "But don't worry. I'll help you figure out everything. I promise. Since you don't know who you are or anything, you can stay with me until we figure all this out. Alright?"

Megavolt seemed to be thinking out this suggestion. He stared at the bed, as though all the answers were written on it. After a moment he looked up and smiled. "That'll work. Thank you, Drake."

"No problem, Elmo" Drake smiled back.

\--

The toymaker's lair still had not gained back its jubilant fun and games. It was still dark and quiet. No toys were humming or causing destruction. Nothing.

Quackerjack was sitting on his couch in front of his half-broken TV, flipping through the channels, his eyes not really seeing what was on. Every now and then he would sniff back the urge to cry. He hadn't cried yet today, which was a record. The day before was horrible. It seemed like every two seconds he'd turn around and find something else that reminded him of his favorite playmate.

"This is no fair! I'll bet you're up there, Megsy! That place in the clouds playing with all the lightning bolts you can find while I'm stuck down here in a world of NO FUN!!" he fought back the tears as he hugged his little Megavolt doll closer to his chest.

"Maybe you'll find something on TV" called over Mr. Banana Brain, who was still up against the wall from when Quackerjack had thrown him angrily the day before.

"DOUBTFUL!!" shot back Quackerjack. "Nothing but the news is on!!" He stopped at a channel that was showing some news, just to prove his point. He was about to change the channel when a broadcast lady came on, changing the subject as a new headline came on.

'S.P.E.C. Explosion' it read. Quackerjack decided to listen to it.

"After the explosion at S.P.E.C., the St. Canard Electrical Plant two days ago, the city has lost half of its power. However, thanks to power plants over in Duckberg, the power has been restored." It showed a video from a helicopter shot of the building burning.

Quackerjack closed his eyes tightly, painful memories coming back to him.

Through the smoke, Quackerjack could see that it was the head of his Jack-in-the-Box, which must have exploded out of the metal box from all the electricity. The face of his Jack-in-the-Box melted, which horrified him as he watched the sinister eyes melt before him.

He shook his head back and forth, frantically trying to forget that night. He was about to change the channel when the woman said, "The four survivors from the explosion have been taken to the St. Canard hospital, where they are being treated for severe burns and shock." The news showed a shot of the four stretchers being put into the ambulance.

Quackerjack blinked at what he saw. There, behind the third survivor was a final one, that was being put into the ambulance next. It was a rat with a yellow jumpsuit on. The jester stood up quickly from his spot on the couch, holding his Megavolt doll closely to him like a death grip. There was no mistake. It was Megavolt. It didn't matter to Quackerjack if half his outfit was gone. The colorful clown knew his playmate well enough with or without his costume. He looked on and saw that Megavolt was out cold, just like the rest of the survivors. The footage lasted only a moment, but it lasted so much longer for Quackerjack, for it kept playing over and over in his mind.

"He might be in the hospital, but that doesn't mean he's alive" noted Mr. Banana Brain. "That might just be his body."

"Shut up, you stupid toy!!" shouted Quackerjack. He brought his Megavolt doll up and nuzzled his beak against it. "I'll find you Megsy, love, I will. I'll bring you home. Hehehehe!"

He flipped off the TV and grabbed Mr. Banana Brain from the other side of the room. He jumped on his pogo stick and cried out as he went through the door, "We're off to the hospital!!" He cackled insanely.

\--

Elmo did not like feeling this tried. It made him feel useless. The blasted beeping from the machine beside him didn't help his mood either.

Drake had left to go home and 'take care of a few things', leaving him alone in the blasted white room. He wasn't angry at Drake for leaving him, for he knew what the duck was doing for him. He was bringing him into his own home to help him find out who he was. He picked at the white sheets, fidgeting. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He just was.

Someone walked down the hallway, outside his closed door and laughed. The laugh echoed through the hallway. It made Elmo shudder a bit as a more devilish laughter filled his head.

'Hahahaha!! Come on Sparky! It'll be so much fun!!' rang a voice in his head. The voice was high pitched. He closed his eyes and he swore he was able to see the colorful shape of a duck bouncing around, doing cart wheels and back flips. But the image was so faded that he was unable to get a good look at the face. It was too dark. The image faded as quickly as it had come.

Elmo sighed. Nothing made sense to him anymore. With a groan of frustration, Elmo threw his arms up in the air. As he did so, several sparks shot out from his arms. They went up to the ceiling and made small scorch marks. Elmo blinked, unsure of what just happened. He looked down at his hands, then up at the ceiling. He shuddered. He didn't have much longer to think about it, for at that moment the door opened and in came the female doctor who had been taking care of him.

"Hello, Mr. Sputterspark" she greeted. "Feeling any better today?" She was writing several notes down on her clipboard. Elmo swallowed. His throat was dry.

"M'okay."

"Have you been having any luck remembering anything?" she asked with a smile.

Elmo shrugged. "Very little...My friend Drake came in to see me though. He said he was willing to help me..."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Mallard. Yes. I think it would be wise to stay around him. He claims that you and him were once close friends. Seeing as how you have no other friends or relatives around, I suggest you stay with him. Being around familiar or favorite places often times helps bring back memories. Now, according to our tests, you have an alarming amount of electrodes in your system. They don't seem to be going away as the other three survivor's are." she explained.

Elmo swallowed hard again. "What does that mean?"

"It basically means that you might as well have electricity flowing through your veins" she replied stiffly.

Elmo frowned, forcing himself not to look up at the ceiling, where he knew those blasted scorch marks were haunting him. "I see..."

"Now, we would like to run some tests on you, but I understand if you don't want--" he cut her off.

"No!" he snapped. "I'll be fine. I hate doctors as it is..." She ignored his last comment.

"Well, it's your choice. Since you don't want tested, you're being dismissed today. But before that we just want one final check-up to make sure everything is all right. Please open your mouth."

Elmo did as he was told as she brought out a small flashlight and checked. "Good. You may close it." She then checked his pulse, his joints. She unwrapped his burns and applied a lotion on them to reduce the burning. She wrapped them back up with new bandages. She checked his eyes and ears, making sure his hearing was decent. Afterwards she looked at him and smiled. "Everything is fine. Now, you can either stay in here and wait for Mr. Mallard, or wait out in the lobby. Your choice."

Elmo started pushing the blankets off of him. "I'll wait in the lobby..." he decided. The woman nodded. It was better than staying the blasted white room with that blasted beeping.

"Your clothes are over there on the chair. Have a good day, Mr. X. And good luck!" she smiled and left. Elmo looked over and indeed, there were his new clothes. A simple blue shirt and a pair of black pants. As he picked up the shirt he mumbled, "I'm more a yellow person..."

Once he was dressed and out of the hospital gown, he looked down the hallway and saw a sign that claimed where the lobby was. The lobby was not very busy, save for a man and her little girl, who was sniffing as a nasty cut on her arm.

Elmo sat there, more towards the entrance of where he came, fidgeting as he waited for Drake. A good twenty minutes later, Drake arrived.

Drake pushed through the doors and was able to head for Elmo's room when Elmo spoke up, having just watched Drake go by. "Drake! I'm right here!"

Drake turned around, flustered. "Oh, they let you out already. Excellent." Drake took Elmo up to the front desk and signed Elmo out.

As they walked through the hospital doors, Elmo flinched at the drop of rain that fell of his arm. "Something wrong?" asked Drake, having seen his friend flinch. Elmo looked up at the cloudy sky.

"No...I just...I don't know why I flinched..." muttered Elmo, looking back down at the ground.

It was then, that he heard it. The faint sound of little jingling bells.

The sound of jingly bells grew louder as the colorful form quickly made its way closer. "What happened to your coffee maker?"

"I burned it" came Elmo's voice.

The memory was gone quickly, but it left Elmo with wide eyes. He had heard his own voice this time. A coffee maker? How do you burn a coffee maker?

Drake looked up at the sky, unbeknownst to his friend's discovery. "It was raining earlier. Maybe you felt a raindrop and wasn't prepared for it..." suggested Drake. "Now, I had gone home, just like I said I would and got everything ready. Eh..." Elmo looked at him. "You'll...eh, have to sleep on the couch...It folds out into a bed, so...it shouldn't be that uncomfortable."

"That's fine.." Elmo replied softly, pushing the memory away.

"Oh, and I must warn you" said Drake as they got into the car. "I have a daughter who--."

"You're married!?" exclaimed Elmo, shock all over his features.

Drake laughed nervously. "No...I adopted her last year..." Elmo nodded. "But as I was saying, I have a daughter, Gosalyn, who is rather...eh, hyper and high spirited. So, you might want to brace yourself for...well...utter chaos.."

"Is she really that bad?" Elmo found himself asking.

"Well, she can be that way. I told her to take it easy, but since when does she listen to me?" More nervous laughter. Silence filled the car as they drove away.

\--

Hiding in the bushes that surrounded the hospital sat a very excited Quackerjack. His precious Megavolt was inside this very building. 'According to the news…He's someone inside this hospital…' thought the jester. He glanced up at the large building. 'Now I just have to figure out which room he's hiding in...He never was good at playing Hide and Seek.'

Quackerjack was just about to move out from the bushes, when the doors to the hospital opened. Quackerjack was about to push past them, not caring, when his whole body froze as he passed them. It was as though Megavolt had zapped him himself.

Elmo and Drake were walking outside the doors.

"Something wrong?" Quackerjack heard the mallard beside Megavolt say.

"No...I just...I don't know why I flinched..." muttered Elmo. Quackerjack fell back into the bushes. He stared with unbelieving eyes as Megavolt walked calmly outside the doors with this random mallard. He wasn't wearing his Megavolt clothes, which made him almost want to believe it wasn't him, but he knew that would be a lie. It was him and it made the jester's blood boil to see them together.

'Who is this punk!? I'm gonna teach him some playtime manners! No one takes Megsy away from me!' the clown couldn't help but fume in his mind. He watched Elmo in awe. What he really didn't understand was, why was Megavolt dressed in normal clothes? Where was his battery? His goggles? Why wasn't he zapping this stupid hospital and the stupid mallard in anger? Quackerjack shook his head back and forth several times, the bells on his hat jingling. He continued to listen.

"Now, I had gone home, just like I said I would and got everything ready. Eh..." Elmo looked at him. "You'll...eh, have to sleep on the couch...It folds out into a bed, so...it shouldn't be that uncomfortable."

Quackerjack had the sudden urge to strangle something. Anything. Megavolt, HIS Megavolt was staying with some random person!? Quackerjack was about to get up and follow them, but his foot slipped in the wet soil, making the jester fall to the ground, making his hat jingle again. When he gained his balance, he looked up again and the two were gone, lost in the parking lot.

Anger boiled in the jester's blood. "No one takes away my playmate and gets away with it..." seethed the duck, pulling out his Megavolt doll and holding it closely. "No one."

\--


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drake opened up the door to his house a good half hour later. The St. Canard hospital just happened to be clear on the other side of the city. Not to mention that the traffic was bad this time of day. Everyone was just now getting off work.

Elmo looked up at the house, a look of confusion and frustration on his face. Elmo, Drake had noted, was not much of a talker. He remained to himself by not talking and being very observant. It made Drake feel pity for him, seeing as he could not imagine what his friend could possibly be going through. He cleared his throat after he opened the door.

"Well, this is my house. Make yourself at home" he said warmly. Elmo blinked out of his thoughts and looked up at Drake and gave a weak smile as he walked through the door Drake was holding open for him.

Elmo was greeted by a clean house. Decent sized living room with a colored TV., clean kitchen, a stairway that led upstairs. It was a simple house. Nothing too elaborate, but it was cozy all the same. There was no reason why anyone wouldn't want to stay here.

"Um...so yeah. This is the family room, living room. Kitchen is back around there. Upstairs is where my room is, Gosalyn's room and the bathroom is" he guided Elmo, pointing to the rooms as he spoke them. Elmo nodded.

"Very nice" he mumbled. "Do I have this nice of a house?"

Drake swallowed with a frown. "I don't know. I hope you do."

Elmo nodded as he walked in further.

"MAKE WAY!! Zombie Slayer Gosalyn is coming through!!" came the outcry of Gosalyn as she dodged her way through the house on her roller skates and her hockey stick.

"Gosalyn--NO!" cried Drake. He slapped himself on the forehead as his daughter came in. Gosalyn, going top speed, saw Elmo, who was watching her with wide eyes, and tried stopping. Sadly, the carpet wasn't the best place for such a sudden stop and it made her collide in right with Elmo. After a few grunts of pain from both of them, Gosalyn opened her eyes.

Elmo, who was now up against the wall, had managed to catch Gosalyn, who was being held up only by his arms. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Gosalyn managed to set herself up on her feet.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. But when you're going that fast, who can see where they're going? Okay, I'll just be outside" she told them as quick as her beak would let her. She was about to bolt when Drake caught her by the arm, with experience, Elmo noted.

"Not so fast, young lady." he gestured to Elmo. "This is Elmo. He's going to be staying with us for a while. Remember, earlier today I spoke to you about this? Well, this is him. Now if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like you to try using something known as manners."

"No, that's too hard" squeaked Gosalyn with a grin. Drake just frowned down at her sternly. "Just teasing, dad. Yeah, sure. I'll use some manners." She looked back to Elmo, releasing herself from her dad's grip. "Hey, my name is Gosalyn Mallard. Nice to meet you!"

Elmo shook her hand uncertainly. They hadn't exactly met on normal terms. "I'm Elmo--" He stopped, looking down at the floor in concentration. "Elmo...eh..."

"Sputterspark" Drake announced. Elmo looked up at his last name.

"Yes...Sputterspark." He smiled. "Elmo Sputterspark. Yes, that's me. I remember now...I played chess. I know that because I'd hear my name on the announcements for winning at chess."

Drake beamed as his friend remembered some of his past. "That's right. You and I played against each other quite often."

Gosalyn blanched. "Chess? You guys were so boring! Reminds me of Honker!!" she turned back to Elmo with a smile. "Anyways, it was nice to meet you. I'll be outside!" With that the little duckling took off for the backyard.

Drake sighed. "Yep, yep,yep, you'll have to excuse Gosalyn. That's just how she is. Has a love for trouble." Elmo nodded.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that" spoke Elmo.

Drake nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, we'll get you settled in. We'll have to go to the mall at some point to get you some clothes. I don't know if mine will fit you, since you're a bit taller than me." Elmo nodded.

"Yeah…I've always been taller than most my age…" he commented airily. Drake made a slight face, remembering the hate of his height. If there was one thing he could change about himself was to be taller. Oh, and his ego. He really needed to watch his ego.

\--

The hospital doors flung open. surprising the many patients that were in the hallways, not to mention the clerk at the desk, who looked as though she was about to fall faint.

"Hehehehehe!" giggled Quackerjack with glee. He pulled out a handful of marbles and threw them to the floor, which caused several people walking by to slip and fall flat on their backs with painful cries. "Oooh, I haven't had this much fun in days!!" He looked over at the clerk at the desk who was cringing in fear at the jester. "Excuse me, miss. I need help finding the mental ward. See, I broke out from there about ten years ago and have never been the same since! Hehehehehe!!" The woman gave a shudder.

"I-I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Ha! Don't be! I haven't been this great in years!" he cackled and threw a stuffed teddy bear at a little girl who was walking by. A moment later an ax shot out from its chest, causing the little girl to drop it and run. He looked back up at the female duck at the desk. She had blonde curls in her hair. He sighed and his voice became a little more serious. But only slightly. he leaned up against the counter with his right arm. "You can help me, can't you dear? I need to find out a piece of information that is vital to me. I need you to tell me who signed out for Megavolt. You know, electrical rodent. Usually found with me. Talks to light bulbs."

"I-I know who you're talking about" she said, using her notebook as a shield. "But he hasn't been admitted here..."

Quackerjack sneered at her. "Yes, he was!! I saw him! I saw him leave here earlier with some random mallard! Now you tell me who he is with now!!" He stomped up and down in frustration.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. He wasn't here. Even if he was, I wouldn't be able to give you that information" she squeaked, wishing she would fade into the wall behind her. Quackerjack threw more marbles out from behind him, causing more people to fall.

"Listen here, missy. I'm not in the mood to play anymore. I want that information, now!!"

"I-I'm afraid I can't help you. But...if it is to any recollection, there was a gentlemen who just signed out earlier. He wasn't Megavolt but he was a rat who left with a mallard."

Quackerjack's eyes went wide. "Tell me! Who was that mallard who was with him!"

"I-I can't! It's against our policy! I'm only allowed to give that information to doctors and staff!!" she squeaked again.

Quackerjack grinned wickedly. "Doctors?" He reached into his pocket, spun on his left heel and when he faced her again, he was suddenly wearing a lab coat with a clipboard in his hand. "I can be a doctor! See!? Lookie!!" At this he brought out a bottle of liquid that looked like mud. "This'll cure you up in no time!!" He cackled insanely as though it was the funniest joke invented.

The woman just continued to stare at him with wide eyes, still too frightened to move from behind her clipboard. "I-I'm sorry, sir. It's still against our policy. You're not a qualified doctor."

Quackerjack frowned. "Against your policy, eh? Well, then how's this!?" He replaced the bottle with another teddy bear, only this one looked sinister. It gave a small evil smile, then brought out a blow torch, which turned on, threatening the poor girl. Quackerjack cackled insanely. "It's PLAYTIME!!"

\--

Quackerjack walked out the doors to the hospital several minutes later, which were covered in scorch marks. He ignored the sirens of the fire fighters as they rushed past him, his only cares were about the little book he was now holding. It contained all the dates and times of when patients have been admitted and dismissed from the last week. he had also grabbed the forms that told them general information of each patient. he decided to read that first. He skimmed through, already knowing the information he would be wanting was in the very back. The most recent.

He read the last entry.

"Elmo Sputterspark. Admitted: 5:56 P.M. Thursday June 3rd, 1992."

"Elmo Sputterspark. Dismissed: 2:32P.M. Saturday June 5th, 1992."

Picked up by old friend, Drake Mallard. Has offered to help and take care of Mr. Sputterspark until further notice.

Quackerjack giggled. "Drake Mallard, eh? 'Until further notice' they say, eh?" He gave a jump of excitement since he now knew who that other mallard had been. Now it was simple. He'd look up as much information as he needed about this Drake Mallard. He blinked and looked back down at the paper. "'Elmo Sputterspark!? Why in God's name are they calling my Megsy 'Elmo Sputterspark'!? And they call me villainous!!"

That didn't matter, he knew what he had to do now. He had to figure out where the jerk lived and all would be set. He pulled out his Megavolt doll. "I'm coming, Megsy." He hugged it. He then pouted, looking down at the doll sadly. "I miss you so much…..But I have no idea where to find you….."

\--

The soft breeze that was rustling gently through the trees and the soft murmurings of his children is what woke Bushroot up on the sunny day. They were all happy. Some even sounded as though they were giggling. Bushroot could not imagine what would make them so happy. Living alone certainly wasn't entertaining. Oh, well.

'Wake up!'

'Wake up, master!'

'Sunny day!'

'Yes, a sunny day!'

Bushroot stretched, digging his root-like-feet deeper into the soil he was lying in. He yawned as he raised himself, his long thin arms going into the air as he tried to shake the tiredness from his body.

'Yay!'

'He's awake!'

'Awake!'

Bushroot looked around himself, seeing that it was indeed a beautiful day. "What has you all so happy and excited, hmm?"

'Don't know!'

'We're just happy!'

Bushroot smiled. That was not much of a reason, but again, as long as they were happy, he was happy. He shivered, now noticing that the air was a tinge cooler than usual. He wrapped his arms around himself as he stood and walked over a ways to see a sleeping Spike. He gently patted the Venus Fly Trap on his head, making the pet shake its head, wanting to go back to sleep.

He let Spike do as he wanted as he stepped over and looked out his glass Greenhouse. He felt unsure of himself every time he looked out at the city of St. Canard. Perhaps it was because if he looked hard enough, he could still see the destruction that his children had caused those two weeks ago by order of Dandren. He felt no anger towards his children. They had only wanted to make him happy. Yet in the pit of his stomach, Bushroot felt that something was wrong. He felt that something was going amiss. He shuddered at the thought and turned back to his children, hoping that their good moods would calm him down.

\--

An alley cat hissed as the sound of falling trash cans could be heard. The trash cans continued to be pushed about, causing more and more noise. Five alley cats hissed in anger as they were kicked out the trash cans they had been getting food from. But their hisses fell on deaf ears as a shadow came out from behind the cans.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" came a deep menacing voice. "Here, kitty, kitty." The voice was cold, filled with vengeance and hate. The words spoken were spat out like a curse. There a commotion and the sound of a cat meowing in pain echoed through the alley.

\--

"You KNOBS!!" echoed the voice in Elmo's head as he looked down at what Drake was showing him. The two friends were in the living room, the table in front of the couch cluttered with yearbooks and photo albums. Elmo was sitting on the couch while Drake was sitting on his knees to the right of him, pointing out pictures of their old schoolmates with enthusiasm.

He looked up at Elmo. "Do you remember any of this?"

Elmo blinked, the echo in his mind still there. He then registered what Drake had asked and nodded his head. "Yes, I remember. I hated Hamm String. He used to ruin my science experiments."

Drake nodded. "Yeah, the jerk. We always said that he did that only because--" "He was jealous of the fact that I could actually perform a class experiment correctly.." finished Elmo with a smile. Drake nodded.

"Yeah...He thought he was such a big shot because he had a girlfriend and was a jock" Drake rolled his eyes. Elmo sighed, leaning back and away from the yearbook.

"I just wish I knew where I've been the last nine years..." he lamented as he stared at his smiling teenage self from inside the yearbook. "I mean, what if I have a family who is looking for me or something? Didn't anyone come looking for me when I was in the hospital?" He stared at Drake for a moment and shrugged. "Besides you." They both had a nervous chuckle. " I mean, is there anyone out there right now who is going insane trying to find me?"

Drake did not know how to reply to his question. He wanted to say 'yes', but at the same time he did not want to give his friend false hope unless he knew it was true. He supposed that he did not truly think things through, as usual, when he agreed to help Elmo, for he was now discovering just how hard this was going to be.

"Say, why don't we forget this for a while and go to the mall. After all, you still need some clothes. As I said earlier, you're too tall and more slender than I am to fit into my clothes. And Launchpad's --well, we'd both be swimming in his clothes if we tried them on" laughed Drake.

"Who is Launchpad?" asked Elmo, confused.

Drake slapped himself in the head. "That's right! You guys haven't met yet! Well, Launchpad is a great friend of mine. We met about a year ago. He's in Duckberg right now, visiting some old friends. He should be home some time today. You can meet him then." Elmo stood up from the couch, then quickly regretted it. He grabbed his head as dizziness consumed his mind. He groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I…..Stood up too quickly…" he groaned in his nasally voice. But in reality, the maniacal, hysterical laughter was making his head pound again. The sound of little bells jingling as well. Drake nodded as he too stood up. "Drake? I'm a little tired….I think I might rest if you don't mind."

"Oh, umm…..Sure Elmo. Go right ahead. But, Launchpad is going to be coming home soon and so if things suddenly get loud and crazy in here, my apologies" he nervously laughed as he fluffed the pillow Elmo had been sitting on. He then dropped it on the floor and pushed the coffee table in the front of the couch out of the way.

"Need any help?" offered Elmo, feeling useless. He pulled at the short sleeves of his black shirt.

"No, its okay…" Drake grunted, nearly getting smashed to the ground as he tried pulling the cushions off the couch. Why were they so hard to get off?

"Oh, good. I don't think I know how to change it from bed and to couch anyways" mumbled Elmo nervously, suddenly feeling very nervous. Why?

He watched intently as Drake worked with the couch, running into problem after problem. He remembered hanging out with Drake all the time when they were kids. It was amazing. It seemed like it was only yesterday. 'Well, of course, idiot! To you it seems that way! You lost your memory! It's all you can remember!! Wait…..remember what?'

Elmo inwardly cursed at himself. 'Why was it so difficult for me to remember the simplest of things. I can't even remember Drake's daughter's name. It's…Rosalyn, or…..Rosalie…or something like that. Dammit, why is my memory so messed up!?'

He heard Drake give a quick shout as his hand was smashed underneath the couch. "OUCH!!!"

Elmo tried not to laugh or smile, knowing the situation wasn't funny. But he couldn't help it. Maybe it was because Drake was currently the only person he knew, or could remember, but he felt safe around Drake. He liked being near him, for if he wasn't, he felt as though the blurred, bizarre memories of his past where going to drown him. But when he was with Drake, he felt more at ease. He didn't have to worry about his head killing him for thinking too much, for Drake allowed him to think of other things and feel comfortable and calm. He was able to think more of reality then his memories.

"Gosalyn!! What on earth is a large wad of gum doing in the couch!?" Drake screamed throughout the house, snapping Elmo back to reality. Elmo saw that there was a huge wad of gum under the cushions of the couch that was giving Drake such a hard time. It looked roughly like the size of a baseball.

"Maybe she was stashing it away for later…" Elmo randomly said, placing his input into the mix. Drake raised an eyebrow at him and Elmo shrugged in return.

Gosalyn appeared between the two of them a moment later.

"Huh? Whatdad? Whatareyoutalkingabout? Ihaven'thadguminSOlongitsnotreallyfunny. You'll have to figure this out on your own…" all of what she said came out in one big jumble, save for the last sentence, which made Drake give her a stern look.

"You're right. That's not funny" commented Elmo, still standing there waiting for his bed to be made. Drake looked up at Elmo. He spoke to her as though he understood every word she spoke.

"You just love saying random things, don't you?" he inquired.

"I don't know. What was the question?" Elmo looked between both of them innocently, not understanding either of their confused and shocked confusions.

Drake stood and walked up to Elmo, the wad of gum in his one hand, and placed his other hand on his friend's shoulder. Elmo looked at him in the eyes. "Elmo, tomorrow I think we need to find you a physicist…."

"Why? Are they hiring?" blinked Elmo.

Drake's left eye twitched as he looked at Elmo with concern. It saddened him greatly to see his friend like this. He desperately wanted to know what had happened to make Elmo the way he was now. It seemed like he couldn't remember anything, even the things he was just told.

He never used to be like that. That's what made it so sad. Elmo was once the smartest kid in their class. He wasn't saying that Elmo was stupid now, but at least he could keep things in check. It was once rare to see Elmo confused and now, as he looked at Elmo in front of him, he seemed to be confused constantly.

"I swear, dad, I don't know how that gum got into the couch" insisted Gosalyn, her hands behind her back, trying to look innocent. This comment of insistence brought Drake out of his reprieve, showing the tiniest of blushes as he realized he was still staring at Elmo. The rodent looked away at this moment, seeming frazzled even more than Drake.

It was at that moment that the back glass doors that led out to their backyard slid open and in walked Honker Muddlefoot. He slid the glass door back shut and walked up to Gosalyn eagerly, not seeming to see her father or his friend. In his arms were at least ten large packs of gum. "Gosalyn!!" he called to her in his nasally kid voice. "I got the gum you wanted!" He stopped abruptly, seeing the look of anger in his friend's eyes. It was then that he saw Drake and Elmo out of the corner of his eyes.

He gave a squeak and dropped the gum.

"You have no idea how the giant wad of gum got there, eh!?" sneered Drake lightly. The look on his face was pure annoyance and disappointment.

Gosalyn looked down at the ground, knowing she was busted. "Am I grounded?"

"Oh, yes. Yesterday it was for a month. Now its two" he informed her with a frown.

"Aww, man!!" she moaned. She took Honker by the shirt sleeve and dragged him along. The duckling boy had since then picked up the packets of gum and took them with him.

Drake watched them leave with his hands on his hips, shaking his head. He tossed the wad of gum into the trash and returned to unfolding the couch. "That's my girl, for you."

"I think she's sweet" smiled Elmo genuinely.

Drake nodded as he was finally able to properly unfold the bed. "She is, but she's also a handful. But despite all the headaches she gives me, I wouldn't trade her for anything else in the world. She's my girl and she means so much to me."

Elmo nodded. Silence filled the room as Drake finished making his bed.

"There you are! Ye, yep, yep…knew I could do it…" cried Drake with success. Elmo looked before him to see a crooked bed with white crinkled sheets and a measly pillow. He grimaced slightly.

"Thanks…" he said, digging his hands into his back pockets. He anxiously waited for Drake to leave the room before sitting on the bed, then slowly laid down. His body was tense, as though he was just waiting for the bed to close up into the couch again and squish him.

He gently rested his head on the pillow, trying his best to calm himself down, slowly closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

\--------------

Elmo was jolted awake by the sound of a large crash and nervous laughter just after it.

His eyes opened wide, he looked around. He was still in Drake's living room and everything looked as it had when he fell asleep. But what had that nose been? Voices began talking and Elmo decided to listen out of pure curiosity.

"I-I'm sorry there, DW, but you know how I am with fragile stuff. They just seem to find me!" came a male's deep voice. It was a voice that Elmo had never heard before.

He could hear Drake sigh. They must be in the kitchen, Elmo concluded.

"Launchpad, would you please just keep it down?" Drake hissed. "We have company!"

There was a brief moment of silence which Elmo knew was due to Launchpad's mild shock. "Really? You mean the Muddlefoots? They're nothing' new, DW, let me tell ya" chuckled the other duck.

Drake hissed again, trying to keep their voices quiet. "No. no. no, LP! Not them! You would have known it was them! Nothing about them is quiet!!" He could hear Launchpad mumble a positive. There was silence for a another few moments as Drake decided what was best to say. "I was…reunited with an old friend of mine…Elmo Sputterspark."

Elmo couldn't help but seem slightly curious and nervous as to what Drake was about to say about him. Apprehension filled him as he waited.

Drake cleared his throat. "Found him…while I was…" Suddenly Elmo was unable to hear anything but very soft words. He was unable to make any of them out, which aggravated him as he pushed himself up a bit more on the bed. Suddenly Drake was speaking just a bit louder now. "But anyways, I found him in the hospital and…I'm afraid I'm all he's got. He's sleeping on the couch now; made it into a bed. Just…try to be friendly with him."

"How do you know him?" was the question asked.

"High school. We were best friends. But…he disappeared the night of our senior prom…"

"Oh, so this is the guy you've mentioned. Gee, DW, you always hated this topic. You okay?" concern was evident in Launchpad's voice.

"Fine" snapped Drake. "Look, I'm trying my best to help him, but its so hard, I haven't seem him in so long, and…well, I'm not sure what to do. It's not like we've been friends this whole time. Look, like I just said, just try to be friendly and make him feel welcome."

"No problemo there, DW" smiled Launchpad.

"Call me Drake" insisted Drake urgently and moment's later Drake was in the living room. "Elmo! You're awake! I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

Elmo flinched and turned around, slightly flustered. "N-no…you didn't. I woke myself up. Couldn't sleep anymore. Much better now" his words were coming out so quickly and he didn't know why.

Drake seemed pleased with the response. "Excellent. Ummmm…..I have someone for you to meet, Elmo." He motioned to the doorway that lead into the kitchen where Launchpad was currently standing in.

Elmo nearly fell to the floor as he feet got tangled in the sheets as he quickly tried to stand up and walk up to them. Awkwardly, he made it over to Launchpad, where he nervously shook hands with him.

"E-Elmo" stuttered the rodent, awed by how tall Launchpad was.

Launchpad grinned down at him, his long red bangs going everywhere, slightly unkempt from the trip back home. "Hello, there, Elmo. Pleasure to meet you. I hear you're an old friend of DW's--" Drake glared up at him. "Whhaa---I mean, Drake's." He scratched the back of his neck anxiously, forgetting he couldn't use his friend's nickname. Elmo gave him a curious look, but said nothing more. A question was building up in Elmo's chest that he couldn't hold back any longer. A question he could not help but ask. "You and I aren't friends, are we?"

Launchpad nervously shuffled his feet, no longer knowing what he should do.

"I'm…..gonna go make a sandwich…" he gave Drake a long look before leaving.

Drake frowned, his attention only on Elmo. "Why, yes, we are friends, Elmo. Remember, I told you. I haven't seen you in years. We would be friends, had you not disappeared. I don't know if you ran away or you were kidnapped. I don't know."

The sudden realization that he could have been kidnapped suddenly dawned on Elmo. Maybe that explained these strange memories and flashes in his mind he kept getting.

'You KNOBS! I oughta break every bone in your body after what you did!!'

Fear. Elmo could remember feeling fear whenever that had taken place. The voice speaking was so harsh and so cold.

Deep, furious, pissed. Elmo could not remember ever hearing such a nasty voice. He tried not to shiver. He didn't want Drake to worry about him. He knew Drake was there to help him, but he didn't want to have to depend on Drake all the time. He wanted to be able to help himself.

"Elmo?" came the worried voice of Drake. Elmo came back to reality as Drake touched his friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's go. We can grab something to eat while we are over there. Oh, and eh...Gosalyn is of course going to have to come with us. Hope that's not a problem." Elmo shook his head.

"GOSALYN!!" shouted Drake as he looked in the backyard for his daughter.

"What is it, dad?" came the annoyed voice of Gosalyn.

"Don't give me that tone, young lady!! Now come on. Get out of those skates and change. You're coming with Elmo and me to the mall" he told her, walking back into the house with authority. Gosalyn groaned.

"Is Launchpad coming?"

"No. He's tired. He just got back. He's just gonna hang around here. Now come on, get ready" he told her, walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, do I have to, dad?" she began to whine. "That will be so boring." She walked past Elmo, who was just standing there and looking at her with amazement on her face.

Drake poked his head out from behind the stairs banister, having started walking up the stairs. "But I thought you wanted that new video game, sweetie" he said sweetly, knowing that would grab her interest. He walked up the stairs, knowing he had her.

Gosalyn blinked. "But I thought you said I couldn't have it, cause I didn't do that dishes!!" she called up to him, taking off her skates. Elmo was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, watching her with little interest. He was trying to pay attention to her, knowing that if he didn't, his mind would wonder back to those strange memories.

Drake did not reply until he came back down after several minutes, a fresh T-shirt in his hands for his daughter. "Yes, but after that wonderful display of teamwork you showed at your hockey match the other day, I decided you deserved it. You worked very hard for your team. And I was proud that you actually let your teammates play a little." He winked at her.

Gosalyn beamed up at him as she grabbed the shirt in his arms and changed right in front of them. Elmo turned away out of politeness as Drake groaned. His daughter could be so thoughtless at times.

It was a good ten minutes that the three of them were in Drake's car and off to the mall.

\------

Elmo looked up around him, at the large oval glass ceiling of the mall. In his hands were two bags stuffed with his new clothes. Gosalyn was beside him, looking over at her video game that they had decided to get first. If they hadn't gotten what she wanted first, they never would have survived.

Drake pulled his arms over behind his neck. "So, there you are, Elmo. Now you have some nice new clothes for a brand new start."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Drake..." admitted Elmo, a look of guilt and gratitude on his face. Drake gave him a broad smile.

"Think nothing of it. What are friends for?" asked Drake. Elmo was about to reply when a new, furious voice spoke first.

"What is this!?" came the anguished cry of Quackerjack from behind. The three turned around to see the colorful jester looking at Elmo. The jester's crazed eyes were now filled with confusion, anger, and sadness.

"Quackerjack!!" hissed Drake, his internal mind changing completely over to Darkwing. He gave a side ways glance at Elmo, who was staring back at the crazed jester with confusion. He couldn't just change into Darkwing in front of him. He needed an excuse to leave. "I--I'm gonna go call the police!!" was what his mind thought of. He grabbed an unwilling Gosalyn and ran off. However, neither rat, nor jester seemed to notice their departure. Their eyes were focused on one another.

Quackerjack wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Half of him wanted to run up to him and hug him, never planning on letting go. The other half wanted to walk up to him and slap him across the face and start cussing at him for making him so worried.

"There you are! I've been looking for you, Megsy. I was so worried that you died in that fire several days ago. But no, here you are...fine and dandy, save for a few healing burns I see..." Quackerjack said, his voice low and unusually soft as he ran his fingertips along some of Elmo's burn marks. Elmo could do nothing but stare back and shiver at the other's touch. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind kept telling him that he should know this person. That he should know what this crazed duck was talking about.

"I--don't--" Elmo wasn't able to finish, for Quackerjack had jumped over to him and given the rodent a genuine hug. Out of shock, Elmo hugged back, but not to show that he knew the person, just out of instinct. However, when he did this, without knowing, sparks of electricity escaped his fingertips, jarring into the other's back.

Quackerjack shivered at the sensation, which only made the jester want to hug his playmate even tighter. But he didn't. He let go, a snicker playing on his beak. "Oh, Megsy, you always did play hard to get." Elmo tried escaping from Quackerjack's grasp, who gave him a look of confusion as he let go. "What's the matter with you, Megs? That's a fine howdy do. You act as though you've never met me in your whole life. What's the matter? Did that mallard do something to you?" The thought made his blood boil as his fist clenched tightly. 

"T-That's because I haven't ever met you before!" cried Elmo. He was starting to get angry. Who was this creep!? "Who are you!?"

Quackerjack's eyes widened, a look of hurt on his face. "Wha--I'm Quackerjack...Q-Quacky...you're...best friend...your playmate...don't you remember? I mean, geez, Megsy, I knew you had a bad memory, but it's me!! We've been friends for years!!"

Elmo then had a flashback of a memory he remembered earlier.

The sound of jingly bells grew louder as the colorful form quickly made its way closer. "What happened to your coffee maker?"

"I burned it" came Elmo's voice.

"I...I burned my coffee maker..." mumbled Elmo, looking down at the floor.

Quackerjack gave him a look of confusion. "You're coffee maker!? Which one, you've burned about a dozen of em'!!"

Elmo looked up at these words, his bags of new clothes dropping to the floor. "I have?"

Unbeknownst to either of them, Gosalyn poked her head around the entrance to a nearby store, being a pro at escaping her father's protection. She watched the two talk for a moment, wondering when her dad would show up.

Quackerjack gave a defeated sigh. Seeing his loveable Megavolt like this made his heart sore. "Oh, Megsy, how badly was your memory affected by that explosion?"

"I--I don't know what you mean by that, but...the doctors say that I'm suffering from amnesia. I can't remember the last nine years of my life!" replied Elmo, looking frantically around. Where the hell did Drake go!?

Quackerjack felt as though he had just been punched hard in the stomach; his wild eyes going wide. 

Megavolt had no memory of himself. No memory of being a villain. No memory of being able to control electricity. No memory of...Quackerjack, himself. Quackerjack brought out his Megavolt doll and held it close. It now made complete sense why Megavolt was dressed in everyday clothes, without his battery or goggles. Acting like an everyday citizen. The jester forced himself not to cry.

Now what was he supposed to do!? He hadn't anticipated this part of the plan! He had just planned on finding Megavolt and taking him home. Happy ending. Playtime galore!! But this definitely put a cramp into things.

Quackerjack slowly walked up to Elmo, who had been walking backwards until he ran into a wall. The jester pinned Elmo up against the wall and smiled. "You and I go way back, Megsy. We're close. So close, we're inseparable. We've always worked together. Electricity and toys; a crazy duo. I am Quackerjack. And you are Megavolt..." Elmo's eyes widened. 

Gosalyn had to force herself not to gasp as she discovered who Elmo really was.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" came a voice in the purple smoke that was gathering to the left of them. "I am the sale that ends a day early. I am Darkwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Duck!!"

Quackerjack wrapped his arms around Elmo's waist, glaring at the Masked Mallard. "This has nothing to do with you, Dorkwing!

"Oh, but I'm afraid it does..." sneered Darkwing as he brought out his gas gun.

Elmo couldn't help but admit to himself that having the strange jester's arms around him did feel familiar. He looked at Quackerjack as Darkwing and him argued. The buck teeth, the crazed eyes, the funky hat with little bells at the end. Yes, Elmo knew he had seen this duck before.

"Megavolt…?" he whispered, testing out his supposed name. 

Quackerjack's head turned back to him at this. He smiled wickedly. "Yes, Megsy, love. That's who you are...Don't deny it..." He nuzzled his beak against Elmo's neck.

"Get away from that man before I am forced to shoot!" called over Darkwing. Quackerjack giggled with glee as he unwrapped one his arms from Elmo's waist to grab and pull out a handful of marbles, which he threw towards Darkwing's feet. The Masked Mallard started stumbling over them, allowing the jester to turn his attention back to Elmo.

"Do you still not remember?" asked Quackerjack. Elmo shook his head. "No fun..." he pouted. "You and I are partners in crime. You save light bulbs with your spare time while I destroy Whiffle Boy toys! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Elmo didn't respond. "We're apart of the Fearsome Five? Our Boss is--"

"Negaduck" whispered Elmo, remembering their dreadful Boss. His eyes widened. 'Where the hell had that come from!?'

Quackerjack grinned wildly. "Oooh, you remember!! Yay!" he cackled with glee, giving Elmo a hug.

"Not really. His name just came to me...I still don't know who the hell you are...Although, you do seem familiar. Wasn't there a guy of water and a plant person?"

Quackerjack sneered at the mention of Bushroot. "Yes. You're thinking of Liquidator and Bushroot. Likky is fun, but Bushroot left us. Coward. He turned good. Betrayed us." There was a moment of silence between them as Elmo looked away.

"What would happen if I told you I betrayed you too...?" asked Elmo in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Quackerjack released Elmo in shock. "Y-You wouldn't--You wouldn't do that to me..."

"I don't know anymore..." was the rodent's reply as he slid down to the floor, curling up into a ball.

Quackerjack just stared down at Elmo, his face covered with hurt as tears formed in his eyes. After a moment, he bent down and lifted Elmo's chin up, making the rodent look at him. "I will help you, Megsy. Whatever happened to you, I will help you. I'll make sure you become the incredible Megavolt I know and love once more" vowed the jester. He took a step back and then was pushed to the side as a heavy weight crashed over him. Darkwing had managed to get past the marbles that the jester had thrown and was now on top of Quackerjack after his attempt to get him away from Elmo.

Quackerjack pushed off the Masked Mallard and ran back over to Elmo. He took Elmo by the arm and was about to bring the rodent to his feet to make a run for it, when Quackerjack's' feet gave way under him as roots pulled him off the floor.

"HEY! No fair!!" cried the clown. He looked over and saw Bushroot not far away, hiding himself behind his trench coat and hat. Darkwing got to his feet and looked up at Quackerjack. "Thank you, Bushroot. Now, what's the deal, Quacky?"

"Only one person is allowed to call me that and he currently needs my help! But it appears I will have to take him with me, seeing as leaving him with you, I'll never see him again." The clown pulled out a small knife from his pocket and cut the roots that held him. He did a flip in the air as they released him and grabbed Elmo once again by the arm.

"Let go of me!!" wheezed Elmo in anger, snapping out of his thoughts. He pulled hard to get out of Quackerjack's grip. The jester was about to pull him along when pain shot through his leg. In his pain, he let go of Elmo, who immediately ran off to where Darkwing was standing. Elmo looked to Darkwing for help, not knowing what else to do.

"Hide!!" insisted Darkwing. Elmo didn't need to be told twice. Before Quackerjack was able to see where he ran off to, he ducked into a store, heading for the back.

Quackerjack, meanwhile, looked down to see that Gosalyn had come up and kicked him hard in leg. Not only that, but he had felt several jolts of electricity through his arm. His Megsy had electrocuted him. He focused his anger on Gosalyn.

"Why, you! Shouldn't you be off playing with your dollies!?" he inquired with a growl.

Gosalyn looked up at him, directly in the eye with a scowl all over her face and sneered, "No! Not when I know a freak like you is on the lose!!" She was hoping to cause a distraction, knowing Elmo was trying to escape. It seemed to be working well.

"I am not a freak!" replied Quackerjack indignantly, standing up a bit straighter. "I am simply…misunderstood! Not my fault if all I want is some fun!!" Without warning, he pushed her aside, his eyes now scanning the area for Megavolt, his thoughts having gone back to the rodent. "Where is he!? Where is he!?" All he could see was Darkwing glaring at him from ahead with his gas gun at the ready, Gosalyn now beside him, Bushroot several feet away, trying not to cower and look somewhat intimidating, and startled shoppers who had no idea what was going on. "You stupid girl!! You distracted me!! I didn't get to see where Megsy went!!" he cried out in fury.

He stomped up and down, pulling down on his hat. "You are all entirely no fun!! Later, losers!" He stuck his tongue out as a large rubber ducky car halted to a stop, having appeared out of nowhere. The rubber ducky car zoomed off, breaking several doors of the mall in the process.

There was silence between them for several minutes as Darkwing put away his gas gun. He gave a flushed smile to the shoppers looking at them and cleared his throat, turning serious again.

"Elmo?" called out Darkwing. Concern was sketched all over his face. He began walking, his mind reeling. None of this seemed to make sense. "Why? Why would Quackerjack want Elmo?" asked Darkwing aloud, ignoring the shoppers and their stares.

Gosalyn was unsure whether or not she should tell him. Elmo was safe, for the moment, it seemed, and she knew that telling her dad would break his heart. It would be terrible for him to find out that his best friend from school had ended up being one of his most troublesome enemies.

Bushroot walked up to Gosalyn, having no idea what was going on. "What's happening?" he asked in a rushed whisper. Gosalyn smiled up at him.

"I'm not sure myself, but I think its been taken care of" she told him, not knowing what else to say.

"Elmo?" Darkwing called out again, now looking for his friend. He started walking towards the store Elmo ran into when Gosalyn grabbed him by the hand. He looked back at her, almost angry for stopping him. "What?"

"Maybe it would be better if Drake found him…and not Darkwing…" Bushroot offered, understanding what Gosalyn wanted to say. Darkwing blinked at both of them, then nodded as his daughter let go of his hand.

He looked to Bushroot. "Thanks for coming to help us, Bushroot."

"Don't mention it" was the cheerful reply. The mutant plant duck was gone as soon as he came. He knew it was time for him to leave.

He glanced over to where Elmo's new clothes were at, still in their bags. He quickly grabbed them and went to change back to Drake.

\------------------

He was receiving several odd and nasty glares as he stood there between the racks on clothes and wall, shaking like a leaf. He didn't care though. He couldn't remember being so scared before. Well, actually he could. The time Hamm String was going to pulverize him into the wall was pretty scary. Not to mention painful.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone gently call out his name. He knew it was Drake's voice. His friend sounded worried. Yet for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to speak out or move, not allowing Drake to know where he was.

"Elmo?" Drake called out again.

"H-here…" Elmo finally managed to say at last.

Drake found him a moment later. "Elmo! Are you okay?" Gosalyn was right behind him, trying to play the part of a startled little girl. She knew she was a perfect actress.

Elmo gave a curt nod, still shaking with fear. "Yes. Just completely confused."

Drake nodded gingerly, grabbing Elmo's upper arm and leading him out of the store with Gosalyn behind them. "So are we" he assured.

Drake was guiding Elmo out of the mall doors with Elmo's bags of clothes in his other hand when it donned on him that Elmo was shaking severely. He looked up to see Elmo's pale face staring at the ground before him as they walked.

"Elmo? Are you okay?"

Elmo just closed his eyes, his mind going back to what the crazed jester had said to him.

The jester pinned Elmo up against the wall and smiled. "You and I go way back, Megsy. We're close. So close, we're inseparable. We've always worked together. Electricity and toys. A crazy duo. I am Quackerjack. And you are Megavolt..."

His body convulsed again with another shiver. Was that who he was? Why?

Elmo snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Drake, giving his best smile. It was forced, and he was sure Drake could see that, but it was the best he could do.

\--

The phone book slammed down on the little desk that was in front of the payphone. Quackerjack traced his finger down the line of names, looking for the particular name that would make his day once he found it. The nearest place he had been able to find that had a payphone AND a phone book was the post office. He watched with slight amusement as a postman ran away in fear with two toy teeth running after him.

"So reliable, my toy teeth are…" he giggled insanely. He turned his attention back to the phone book that was laid out in front of him.

"Mallard. Mallard. Mallard." he muttered under his breath. "Good thing I learned how to read, otherwise this would have been so much harder…" His finger then found the name. He giggled with glee. "Drake. Drake. Drake." he started to mutter, now looking for the first names. He found it. He looked at the address. Avian Way. He cackled with glee. He slammed the phone book shut just in time for the postman to come running back in the other direction, still running away for the toy teeth. The man was elderly with gray hair and beard. He was surprised the old canine man was able to run that fast. This last thought made him laugh.

He glanced out the large windows of the post office and saw that it was getting dark. He figured that by the time he made his way to Avian Way it would be late.

"Hmmm……Maybe I could have a little bit of fun this way…nighttime games are my favorite after all….." he whispered darkly, snuggling up to his Megavolt doll.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: I must warn you, this chapter is going to be a lot more slash than my other chapters have been so far, so I warn you, if you don't like that sort of thing. I can assure you, nothing too serious will happen, its just that this chapter will be focusing on Quacky and Megs's relationship more than anything else. 

\-----

To say that there was peace at the Mallard house later on that evening would have to have been a large mistake. The Muddlefoots, being their normal, inappropriate selves, invited themselves over without Drake's permission. Sadly, whenever they decided to unexpectedly come over, there was no way of getting them out of the house until they thought it was time to leave.

Drake groaned inwardly for the hundredth time that evening, it seemed, as he watched hopelessly as Herb Muddlefoot had his large, fat arm around poor Elmo's neck, practically strangling him as the rodent half sat, half stood on the couch beside the enormous duck, wondering if he was going to die from choking before they left.

Gosalyn and Launchpad were sitting in some chairs that had been brought in from the kitchen, along with Honker and Tank, who's eyes where all focused on the TV.

Elmo gave Drake a pleading look from where Drake sat beside Binkie Muddlefoot, on the other end of the couch. It wasn't as though Drake was having a great time himself. Binkie was force-feeding him cookie after cookie, which she had animatedly told him that she had cooked just that day. It wasn't so bad at first, but after the seventh cookie or so, Drake's stomach started screaming for no more cookies. But, here he was, on the 15th cookie and Binkie still had more to share with him.

"You're such a skinny, little fella, aren't ya?" Herb exclaimed during a commercial of his favorite show, "Pelican's Island". He looked Elmo up and down, scrutinizing the rodent's bony arms and thin body. Elmo was finally able to breathe slightly as Herb's hold around his neck loosened a bit.

Elmo was about to reply, when a jolting memory reached his mind, making his eyes widen slightly. His neck went stiff, as though Herb was still clutching him with his enormous arm, only three times worse.

"You knob! I oughta break your neck!! Com'ere!!" screamed the same nasty, pissed off voice he'd heard before, in the other memory. He could feel as the person who owned the voice tried strangling him with voices of protest in the background. He faintly heard the sound of jingling bells along with them. The same as before as well.

A finger clicked in front of his eyes as Herb was trying to get Elmo's attention.

"Hey, Elmsi, are you alright?" blinked Herb, not understanding what was wrong. "Elmsi" was Elmo's nickname that Herb Muddlefoot had given him himself.

Elmo blinked away the memory, his head even more confused than ever. He looked up and over to see Herb's fat face looking down at him with concern. The large duck looked to Drake, knowing he wasn't about to get an answer from Elmo.

"I think you need to take better care of this one, Drake-ster!" laughed Herb, his odd laugh filling the air, meaning Elmo.

Drake sighed as Binkie moved about on the couch beside him, properly sitting straight and touching at her blonde hair a bit. "I think I know what it is. Kids these days just don't know how to take care of themselves. They don't eat enough" she said in her high little voice.

Drake shook his head. "No, he's just been through some rough times, recently.." he managed. He really wasn't in the mood to go through the whole story with the Muddlefoots. He wasn't even sure if their small little minds would manage to comprehend the story, he figured bitterly.

Gosalyn stood from her seat next to Honker and walked up to her dad. "Relax, dad. Don't lose your cool" she said quietly, knowing very well that her dad's temper could get loose. Drake smiled at his daughter and looked back over to Herb.

"Herb, would you please stop trying to strangle Elmo? I would like to still have my friend at the end of the night. He means a lot to me."

Launchpad repositioned himself on the chair at this, making Honker and Tank give him an odd look. Gosalyn saw it too, but she quickly turned back to Herb, wondering what he would say.

Herb blinked and slowly the large arm around Elmo's neck moved away. It was back seconds later. "I'm sorry, there, Elmsi!!" he laughed for a moment. "But sometimes I don't know my own strength!!" Elmo was practically turning blue at this as he clutched Herb's arm, trying to pull it off and suddenly the arm was gone again, allowing him to breathe. The poor rat fell to the floor on his chin, completely exhausted.

Launchpad chuckled nervously as he helped Elmo up, since the rodent had fallen closest to him. He stood and helped Elmo up, dusting him off. "Ah, that's Herb, for ya" he said, trying to be friendly, however, his smile was forced.

Honker repositioned his glasses, having seen the forced smile, and looked over at his parents. "Mom, dad, perhaps we should be leaving soon" he offered. He pointed to the windows. "It is getting dark and it's a school night."

"Shhh! Don't tell them that, small-fry!" hissed Tank, punching his little brother in the arm. "They nearly forgot last Tuesday that it was a school day. Don't blow it!" Honker ignored him with a glare as he rubbed his arm.

Binkie stood up at this moment, nodding her head. "Yes, I think we've done enough damage here" she moved her way over, in a way that sickened Drake to no end. He hated how girly and prissy she was. She was like a housewife right out of the fifties. At least his Morgana was less prissy and a little more down to earth. Well, in that department at least.

Tank groaned, knowing they had remembered it was a school day and headed towards the back door of the house, which is where they always came in at. Honker was busy saying something quietly into Gosalyn's ear as Elmo walked past them , heading for the kitchen. He was exhausted and his eyes half shut and glazed over.

Drake was busy pushing the Muddlefoots, minus Honker, out the door, charmingly saying goodbye, but as soon as the door was shut and they were gone, he gagged.

Launchpad was next to him in seconds. Drake looked up at his tall friend and said, "Whew…you can only take so much of them…."

"They're not so bad" shrugged Launchpad, taking off his goggles and putting them back on, adjusting them.

Drake looked at him incredulously. "Not that bad?" he inquired with shock.

Launchpad just shrugged again with a frown. His frown only seemed to deepen when Elmo returned into the room with a glass of water in his hand.

"Sorry about that, Elmo, but they come over so unexpectedly!" Drake started apologizing. Elmo didn't seem to hear him, for he gave no indication that he did, he simply collapsed on the couch.

"You feeling okay, Elmo?" asked Launchpad, true concern in his voice. He will admit, he didn't like Elmo that much, there was just something about him, but his better nature was getting the better of him and his soft side was coming out.

"M'fine" mumbled Elmo as he sipped his water.

Drake then pushed Elmo off the couch, which earned him a glare from the rodent, and quickly turned the couch into a bed again, this time without gum all over the place.

"Lay down. Go to bed. You're tired." He pointed to Elmo, then the bed, then turned around and pushed Launchpad into the kitchen, giving Gosalyn and Honker a look. The two ducklings knew they had to leave the living room as well and did so.

Elmo sighed deeply, watching them leave. He was in no mood to change. His muscles refused to do anything of that nature. He glanced around the room, an saw that the only light in there was the lamp beside the couch/bed. Drake had turned off the main light.

He slid over to the other side of couch/bed and leaned in towards the lamp. Underneath the lampshade he could see a light bulb, shining brightly. He rested his chin on his arms, which were on the back of the couch and stared at the light bulb for a little while.

Without knowing why, he quickly shut off the lamp and unscrewed the light bulb from its little home. He held it close for a moment as he kicked off his shoes and socks, where they fell to the floor with a soft pound on the floor. He slid underneath the covers and fell back onto the pillow, the light bulb still close to him. Sleep soon took him as he curled up under the sheets, his little light bulb close to his chest.

\------

Giggles of glee could be heard to those who paid close attention in the front yard of the Mallard house on Avian Way.

The colorful jester pulled out his reliable Mr. Banana Brain. "Oh, now you use me!" said the little doll, obviously upset.

"Hush, hush, Mr. Banana Brain! We must be quiet…" he peered inside the front window of the Mallard house. Sadly, he wasn't able to see anything due to the curtains. "Poo…." he lamented, the ends of his hat drooping. He stuffed his doll back into his pocket and pranced his way around the other side of the house, where he knew he would be able to find a window to crawl in through.

"This is so old fashioned work…." he criticized himself. He looked and saw that there was a window not very far from the glass doors that led into the family room. "What's in window number one??" he said in a high pitched voice that was similar to Mr. Banana Brain's. He quietly clapped his hands together in glee before he hoisted himself up on the outer window sill, pulling out a screw driver from another one of his pockets and sticking the thin piece of metal at the end of it underneath the wood of the window.

"And people say I'm not creative!!" he gushed over himself, putting all of his muscle and effort into getting the window open. It didn't work. He pouted and threw the screw driver over his head, then pulled out a tiny little object that look like a giant cherry. He placed it on the little cherry on the window sill and backed away. "Cherry bombs. Brilliant" he said with a deeper voice.

Ten seconds later it exploded, the glass shattering. Quackerjack looked up, his eyes wild as he saw the remaining smoke raising up to the sky. He knew he had to act fast now.

He ran towards the house and jumped up through the window. He nearly fell when he realized it was the kitchen window and his clowned foot stepped into the empty sink. But thanks to his quick reflexes he was able to catch himself.

Quackerjack chuckled as he landed on the kitchen floor, already being able to hear movement from up above.

"Gosalyn! Was that you!? What did you do now!?" came a male voice from upstairs. Quackerjack glowered up at the ceiling, knowing that had to be Drake, the guy who took his Megsy away.

His wild and crazy eyes then began searching the house. He walked from the kitchen and found himself in the living room, where he saw a couch that had been out and made into a bed.

Quackerjack smiled tenderly when he saw that it was his Megsy sleeping on it.

Elmo had jolted awake at the sound of the explosion but his mind was begging for more rest and he obliged, falling back to sleep almost instantly. Whatever was going on, Drake would handle it in the morning. All he wanted now was sleep.

It was a shame that he didn't see the shadow fall over him as he delved back into sleep as Quackerjack walked up behind the couch, moonlight shining in through the back glass door.

Elmo's hand searched for the light bulb that he had taken from the lamp as he slept, finally finding it and holding it close.

Quackerjack giggled quietly. "Aww, even with your memory gone, you still have a love for light bulbs…"

He maneuvered around the couch and slowly slid onto the bed, trying not to make any noise. He didn't have much time. Someone was moving around upstairs.

He took his hand and ran through Elmo's little tuft of red hair, smiling at him fondly.

Elmo moved suddenly in his sleep, making Quackerjack blink and pull back. Just as Elmo's eyes were about to open, Quackerjack moved so fast that Elmo was in his arms in seconds, Quackerjack suddenly now behind him and Elmo practically sitting in his lap.

Bleary eyed, exhausted, and completely lost, Elmo sat there, trying to get his mind to work. "Wha--?"

Quackerjack leaned in towards the rodent's ear, his arms underneath Elmo's. "Shhh…..we mustn't make any noise…"

Elmo blinked a bit, now a little more awake. He looked behind him and saw the maniacal grin of Quackerjack and his large harlequin hat illuminated in the moonlight behind them. He gasped and flinched, trying to pull back, but Quackerjack's arms wouldn't let him.

"Drake!!" cried out Elmo. It was the first thing he could think of doing. Calling to his friend for help. Quackerjack pouted, placing a hand over Elmo's nose and mouth.

"No, no, no. Bad idea Megs…" Elmo stopped struggling and looked straight at Quackerjack. "It would be best for your friend if you did not shout." He was interrupted by the sound of Drake's voice.

"Elmo!!" came Drake's rushed and urgent voice. They both looked over and saw Drake and Gosalyn coming down the stairs in their pajamas.

Quackerjack's grip became tighter around Elmo. "Not this time, you stupid duck! This time, Darkwip isn't around to help you!!"

"Let him go!!" demanded Drake, taking a step forward.

"I don't think that is the best idea. For I am in your house. I--a super villain-- am in your house. Not what I'd call a good situation. Now, just let me have my Playtime and take my Megsy" he started to stand at this, dragging Elmo to his feet as well. "And I won't destroy your house. Understand the rules to my game, ducky?"

Drake glared daggers at the jester before him, knowing he had no choice. He couldn't let Quackerjack do anything bad to this house, because for one, it was the only place they had save for the tower and secondly, it would be very hard to explain how the secret tunnel to the Tower got underneath his house when it was being rebuilt.

"Dad…" whispered Gosalyn, wide-eyed behind him.

Drake ignored her. "Alright, Quackerjack. You win." His voice was low and sounded defeated.

Quackerjack grinned wickedly. "You are a fun little ducky!!"

"Dad!!" hissed Gosalyn, not believing what she was seeing or hearing.

Elmo looked at Drake, alarmed and slightly hurt. "Drake…..help me!!" he pleaded to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Elmo" whispered Drake. "I can't…."

Elmo felt his insides tighten. That meant he was now stuck with this weirdo clown. His friend wasn't even trying. Well, he knew nothing could be done about it. Drake couldn't just give up his house like that, he figured.

Quackerjack didn't waste anymore time. He held Elmo tighter to him, who was still too asleep to try and get away, and jumped off the bed. Elmo was amazed at how strong the jester's arms were. He certainly didn't look that strong.

Quackerjack was about to head to the back glass doors when he stopped and turned around. "Have fun, children!!" he cackled insanely, throwing a handful of toy teeth at Gosalyn and Drake, who immediately started crying out, trying to get away from them. Drake looked up from having a toy teeth bite into his leg to see one last glimpse of Elmo, who looked desperate for help, before Quackerjack ran off with him into the night.

Once the two of them where outside, Quackerjack ran to the front to the house, with Elmo now completely in his arms, and whistled loudly. "Let go of me!!" demanded Elmo.

"Oh, please don't start that up again, Megsy, it makes me sad…" sniffed Quackerjack.

Seconds after he spoke, a large rubber ducky car screeched to a halt on the street before them and Quackerjack hopped in, forcing Elmo to sit beside him.

Quackerjack, giggling with glee, hit the acceleration and they were off.

\----

Back inside the house, Drake was able to get the toy teeth off them both, with the aid of Gosalyn's baseball bat, and run to the front of the house, watching as the giant rubber ducky took off.

"Elmo!!" cried Drake, not really knowing why. Its not like that was going help matters. But it was too late. Quackerjack had him now.

He looked down to see Gosalyn standing in front of him, concern on her face. "Why? Why would Quackerjack want Elmo?" wondered Drake aloud.

Gosalyn bit the bottom of her beak. She knew, and she was hoping she wouldn't have to tell her dad, but it looked like now there was no choice. She had to fess up.

"I know why, dad…." she began quietly. Drake gave her daughter a curious look. "Because Elmo is Megavolt!" Drake looked at his daughter as though she had two heads. "I'm serious, dad! I overheard them talking before you came in as Darkwing while we were still at the mall today. Quackerjack called him Megavolt. And to prove it even more, Elmo knew who Negaduck was when Quackerjack kept talking about him!"

Drake shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "B-But that can't be! Elmo is my friend...he wouldn't..."

Gosalyn placed her hands on her hips and glared up at her father. "Really, dad. You haven't seen the guy in nine years. Last time you saw him was the first night Megavolt showed up. Put two and two together. Megavolt was there that night of the explosion at S.P.E.C, you said so yourself. He was your main suspect behind it!" she continued to rant. Drake had to admit that his daughter was showing some true facts.

He sighed. He couldn't deny it. All the facts were there. He glanced over to where Elmo's new clothes were at, next to the couch. Some where on the floor, out of the bag. It was shame he didn't get to spend much time with Elmo. He figured that now that he was back with Quackerjack, he'd go back to being a villain.

"Come on, Gos. Let's get some more sleep" he whispered, pushing Gosalyn slowly up the stairs and back up to their rooms.

\--

Cars screeched to a halt as they fearfully watched the crazed rubber ducky car speed past them, the crazed driver intent on getting back to his lair/hideout as soon as possible. Quackerjack steered erratically, turning the wheel this way and that as he came to each turn. He spared a few seconds to look at the person beside him.

Elmo winced as he was pushed over to the side as Quackerjack made a sharp turn.

"Don't you worry, Megsy! We're almost there!!" called out Quackerjack over the wind.

"Almost where!?" demanded Elmo. The jester didn't answer, just continued to drive for another ten minutes.

Just when Elmo was beginning to think that they would never arrive at their destination, they arrived at Quackerjack's hideout. The rubber ducky came to a screeching halt just inside the lair's doors, which shut automatically. Quackerjack hopped out of the duck car with a giggle as Elmo stayed where he was. He was too busy looking around the lair to bother getting out.

Thousands of eyes watched him with scrutiny. A hand then appeared just above his line of sight and Elmo looked down to see Quackerjack in front of him, holding his hand out to help his friend. Elmo didn't take it, much to Quackerjack's dismay. Instead he slid over to the other side of the rubber duck car and got out from that way, nearly falling in the process. Once he regained his balance, Elmo continued to look around himself.

Quackerjack was by his side a moment later, his hands wrapped around the rodent's waist. Elmo tried to get out if the jester's grasp, but to no avail. The clown started to do what he did best. Whine.

"Oooh, you're no fun!! I hate it how you don't have your memory! It's bad enough when you can't even remember all the fun we had the morning after, but now you can't remember anything!!" he tittered. Elmo looked back at the jester, a frown on his lips.

"Ooh, pipe down! I can't help it if I don't know who the hell you are!! Now take me back to Drake!" Elmo demanded.

Quackerjack tightened his grip. "No, no, no...We can't do that!!" He placed a hand over Elmo's chest. "I'm here to help you..."

"Who are you!? How do I know you!?" He anxiously pushed away from Quackerjack, turning around to face the jester. "I remember you! You are your stupid bells haunt me, you know!! I'm sitting there with Drake trying have a good time remembering our school times and I'm interrupted by the sound of those damned bells!!"

Quackerjack whimpered, grabbing the ends of his hat and gently holding the bells at the end. "My bells aren't damned..." he pouted. He let go of his hat. "Oh, Megsy..."

"Don't call me that!!" shouted Elmo, as though he had just been called 'Sparky'. Quackerjack just looked at him with wide eyes. "My name is Elmo!!"

"Elmo? Elmo!?" the jester repeated in utter disgust. "Say what you will, I'm going to call you Megsy." Elmo turned away, back towards the thousands of eyes that were watching him. He started walking in further to the lair, Quackerjack at his heels. "Aww, Megsy, don't be mad...I'm just here to help you..."

Elmo ignored him. He wrapped his arms around him, wishing his black T-shirt was long-sleeved, for it was quite chilly inside the lair. "So how long am I stuck here?" asked Elmo after several long minutes of silence.

Quackerjack didn't reply at first, for he wasn't sure how he should. He desperately wanted to say, 'Forever', but fought the urge to. It wouldn't make the situation any easier. "Why do you ask, my friend?"

"Well, I just want to know if I should make myself comfortable..." answered Elmo, his voice unsure. Quackerjack smiled at the thought.

"Oh, please do!! Make yourself at home, Megsy!" giggled the jester.

Elmo looked down at his hands, then at his outfit. "Boy, I really wish I had brought my new clothes with me..."

"That's okay...I think I have a spare outfit in the back...Oh, you know I might have one of your jumpsuits here that you left once..." replied Quackerjack thoughtfully.

Elmo frowned. "I wear a jumpsuit?"

"Uh huh!!" beamed Quackerjack, starting his search for the outfit.

Elmo looked over at Quackerjack, who was preoccupied with finding the outfit. He decided now would be a good time to explore. He knew escaping was not an option, just by glancing over at the huge iron front doors. If he was going to be held hostage here, he might as well enjoy himself. The lair had little light. There were ceiling lights every now and then, but other than that, the place was dimly lit. Of course, this didn't help the matter of toys being everywhere. Elmo managed to avoid getting his foot cut off from an ax that escaped a doll.

He could hear Quackerjack talking to himself on the other side of the room, or was he talking to that Banana doll? Who knew? There was a crashing sound from over in Quackerjack's way and his yelling. "You stupid thing!! Now look at what you did!! That toy is USELESS now! USELESS I say!!"

Elmo ignored the ravings of the duck and continued to look about. Further on back of the large long room, there were several doors. Not far from them was a working table which was covering in material, a half-broken sewing machine, stuffing, and several needles. So, the clown made his own toys. Made sense. Who else would make such dangerous toys?

He went up to one of the doors and opened it up. Inside was a queen -sized bed, the sheets all multi-colored and un-matching. They were strewn about the bed, pillows all over the place. And of course, there was quite a collection of jump ropes and yo yo's in this room as well. He closed the door and opened the one next to it. It was a bathroom. A bathtub was right in front of him, the toilet a ways over and the sink right beside him. It was a small, yet decent sized bathroom. He eyed the tub for several minutes, debating. He looked back out the door to see Quackerjack clear on the other side of the room, still bantering on about something. The clown was far too busy to notice him.

He went inside and silently closed the door behind him. He turned on the faucet for the tub, placing it on medium/hot. He didn't bother testing the temperature. If it was too hot, oh well, he would get used to it. He waited for the water to fill the tub as he sat on the closed toilet seat, staring into space. Every now and then he could hear Quackerjack shout at Mr. Banana Brain about moving his things around. Apparently he blamed the doll for all of his faults. He looked over and saw a towel hanging beside him. He grabbed it and set it beside the tub.

The water was soon ready and Elmo stripped. He then stuck his foot into the water, only to cry out in pain. His body went into spasms as for a moment as the electricity left his body. He then fell into the water, exhausted. He looked about himself, as though the answer was right in front of him.

'What the hell!?' Elmo couldn't help but ask in his mind. He shivered, even though the water was mildly hot. He reached over and grabbed some soap, and just as he was about to use it, someone poured water over his head. He gave a short yelp and turned around, only to see that Quackerjack had crept in without his knowledge. In his hand was a large old cup.

"Hey!! What's the big idea!?" cried Elmo, curling up in a ball as his way of covering himself. He wished he had made himself a bubble bath.

Quackerjack didn't reply, just filled the cup back up with water and poured it over Elmo's head. After several times of this Quackerjack spoke up. "I heard you yell. You short-circuited."

His answer only made Elmo more confused. "I--what!?"

"Oi! Megsy! Don't you know!?" he asked desperately, his face full of sadness.

"Of course he doesn't!!" piped Mr. Banana Brain.

"SHUT UP!! And stop trying to push my Megavolt doll out of my pocket!!" shouted Quackerjack.

"He's mean to me..." whimpered the doll.

"Boo hoo!!" sneered the clown.

"Quackerjack..." Elmo spoke quietly. This gained him the jester's undivided attention. "Who the hell am I?"

Quackerjack whimpered a bit as he went to fill the cup up with more water. "I don't really know fully myself. But I know you as Megavolt. For the last seven or so years you and I have been friends. And when I mean friends, I mean, we tolerated each other's company. Of course, we never used to be this close. When we first met we really didn't like each other. In fact, you could almost say we despised each other." He leaned down further to Elmo, who blushed like a cherry. "Let's just say we didn't like sharing our toys during Playtime..." He leaned away again. "Anyways, we didn't really start acting friendly towards each other until about two years ago. Yes, we knew each other for years before that, but that was only on a con-con basis. I was busy plotting against Whiffle Boy while you were plotting to save microwaves."

"How good of friends are we?" squeaked Elmo. He could venture a guess.

Quackerjack giggled at this question. "Hehehehehe! Silly Megsy!! We're more than friends, silly. I would have thought you'd have noticed that already, with or without your memory!"

Elmo looked away at his answer. He sank himself deeper into the water, noticing that he was still shivering. He felt the piercing gaze of Quackerjack, which didn't make him feel any better.

"Megsy, you'd better hurry. You and water don't exactly mix..." warned the jester, getting the towel prepared.

"What do you mean?" asked Elmo.

"Well--Hmmm...Let me guess. As soon as you touched the water, you felt pain. Yes?" asked Quackerjack in turn. Elmo nodded. "That is because you have the ability to control electricity. Blood isn't the only thing that ruins through your veins, Megsy. Electricity does as well. And my guess is that you are shivering as well. I can see that. Its because your body is lacking that electrical current. Now hurry, because you're going to get tired. You always get exhausted after short-circuiting."

Elmo didn't move, or reply, much to the clown's disappointment. He grabbed the soap and washed himself off, glaring every now and then at Quackerjack, who had gotten up and was now sitting on the sink. His gaze never faltered from the rodent. His expression was emotionless as he took his bath, every now and then a big toothy grin would form on his beak.

Elmo grabbed the towel and stood up, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist. Quackerjack pouted at this. "Really, Megsy, there's nothing to hide from me...or I from you..."

Elmo groaned as he got more and more frustrated with the jester. He dried himself off and was about to grab his black T-shirt when Quackerjack placed his yellow jumpsuit in front of him. Elmo blinked at him, then shook his head. "You always wear it" he said matter-of-factly. "Why not now?"

"I don't want to" grumbled the rodent, putting on his T-shirt. The jester had been right, he grudgingly admitted to himself; he was getting tired. He put on his undergarment and his pants and was about to open up the door, when Quackerjack put a hand on it to keep him form doing so. Quackerjack titled his head to one side, his crazed eyes boring into the other's. "Leave me alone" hissed Elmo.

Quackerjack let go of the door and Elmo quickly slipped out. His head was starting to spin as he walked out the door, the air much cooler than inside the bathroom. He stood there, looking around at those damned toys. He barely noticed a pair of hands wrap around his waist a moment later. He was getting far to used to this treatment for his taste. Quackerjack rested his chin of the rodent's shoulder. "Now, what, Megsy?"

"I don't know..." He really didn't.

"You're boring" stated the jester, letting go of Elmo and pulled out his pogo stick. He bounced around Elmo for several minutes, making the other slightly dizzy. The bells at the end of his hat jingled, which didn't help matters.

Elmo once again wrapped his arms around himself, standing there in the middle of the room, he suddenly felt trapped. Very trapped. His heart rate quickened as he realized it seemed harder and harder to breathe. He'd say he was hyper venerate, but everything seemed too eerily calm to be that. He just wanted to scream. Scream bloody murder, in hopes it would end his frustration and confusion.

Here he was in this wacko's lair, with no memory of all their years of friendship they supposedly had save a few jarred and blurry images in his mind. He had no idea where Drake was, or how beside himself the poor mallard must be, looking for him. He knew Drake had run off to call the police, but he really wished the mallard hadn't left his side. Perhaps then he wouldn't be in this mess. It didn't help at all that the maniac known as Quackerjack was pointlessly bouncing on a pogo stick as he stood there in turmoil. Some friend.

Elmo growled in anger and frustration as Quackerjack pulled out his paddle ball, having gotten bored with his pogo stick. It was then that it happened. Elmo felt wetness in his eyes as he realized that he was crying. It felt wonderful to cry. It allowed some of the built up tension in his chest to go away.

"Crybaby" he heard Quackerjack say. He looked over at the jester, closed up the space between them, and slapped the clown across the face.

Quackerjack's paddle ball went flying, crashing to the floor. "HEY!! If you wanted to play dirty, all you had to do was say so!!"

"I don't want to play!! Ooooh...Don't you get it!? I have no idea who I am! I'm lost! I can't take it anymore!! You have no idea what its like not knowing who the hell you are! And you and your damned toys aren't making me feel any better!!" shouted Elmo.

"Hmmm...Okay. You call my toys damned one more time and I'm gonna make sure you never see another playtime ever again. Playmate or not" hissed Quackerjack, a murderous smile on his beak.

Elmo swallowed and wiped away his tears as he calmed down. There was a moment of silence between them. Elmo made sure not to make eye contact with the jester, who he knew was staring at him. "I'm sorry..." he muttered after a while. "I know you're just trying to help me. But its hard. Hard to trust people who you can't remember or supposedly know. I have every right to be upset. I don't remember you. But I do remember Drake. He and I were friends all throughout school..." He closed the space between them once more, only this time he did it so that he could lean against Quackerjack. He knew that probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as how he had just pissed him off, but he needed to. He placed his forehead on Quackerjack's right shoulder, feeling the duck place an arm around him. "I want to trust you, Quackerjack...But half of me is screaming not to. Half of me is screaming I should be running away in terror. Half of me wants to go back to Drake...Someone who I can actually remember."

Quackerjack nodded. He detested serious moments like this. They made him uneasy. He gently pushed Elmo off of him and grabbed his hand. "I...have an idea!!"

Elmo frowned, already knowing he was going to regret this. He allowed the jester to pull him along for the ride as Quackerjack took him over to the other side of the lair, where I half broken television set sat. Without anything further, Elmo pointed at it and said, "You broke that with your hammer, didn't you?"

"It was an accident!!" cried the jester, ignoring the fact that Elmo had remembered something. "An ACCIDENT!!" His beak was touching Elmo's nose as he yelled this.

Elmo looked away. "What's your idea?"

"Ooh...Well, quite simple, really. See all these?" He gestured to a pile of tapes just behind the TV. "These, my electrified friend, contain taped broad-castings of us, the Fearsome Five, after a crime."

Elmo looked down at the ground. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the tapes. Whatever was on the tapes would show him who he was, who he has been for the last nine years. But looking over at Quackerjack, who was standing on one arm as he stuck on of the tapes into the VCR upside down, he was afraid to see what he was like. Was he more insane as Quackerjack? Was that even possible? He doubted it. But it still scared him.

The TV was turned on and immediately afterwards, the first broadcast was shown. Elmo could see Quackerjack being handled, known too kindly, by several police officers.

"You just wait!! I'm not done with you party crashers!!" the Quackerjack on the TV was saying, trying to sound threatening.

The camera moved and the headlines changed as the announcer explained what they had done. "These two tried to rob the largest toy store in the city of St. Canard" the woman was saying.

"Murders!! MURDERS I TELL YOU!!" screamed a voice that made Elmo stop breathing. It was his own voice. The camera then moved back slightly and more police officers were shown holding a furious Megavolt. "All those defenseless light bulbs in the hands of those cold-hearted people!!" The camera changed positions and was able to get a good shot of Megavolt.

Elmo felt his whole body go numb as he watched himself be pushed along into the police car. The yellow jumpsuit. A battery strapped to his back. Blue gloves. The plug cap. Elmo closed his eyes. So it was true. He was a criminal. He still couldn't remember anything. But he knew it was true. All he had to do was look at the TV in front of him to prove it. He sighed, looking away.

Quackerjack saw his friend's expression and turned off the VCR and TV. "Playtime's over..." he sulked. He led Elmo into the bedroom, playing with the small amount of red hair on the rodent's head. There Elmo sat on the bed and laid down. Pillows surrounded him.

"Do you remember now, Megsy?" asked Quackerjack hopefully.

Elmo shook his head. "No...I just know its true. I don't remember ever doing anything of that stuff. Stealing, saving light bulbs. Working with Negaduck...Nothing. Just...high school and all the years before it." Quackerjack pulled down on his hat in dismay. The crazed clown then started to undress, taking off his outfit. Beneath it was a white tank and black boxers. He left his hat on for a bit longer.

Elmo was about to place the covers on him when Quackerjack joined him on the other side of the bed. This made Elmo jump up into a sitting position and stare at him.

"There's only one bed and neither of us want to sleep on the floor..." replied Quackerjack before Elmo could ask.

"You won't--"

"I'm not guaranteeing anything" snickered the jester with a grin. Elmo shivered. The light in the room burned out.

"The light bulbs hate you, ya know"

"I know."

Elmo blinked. "I don't know why I said that..."

"You talk to them, the light bulbs. All the time."

"I do?"

"Constantly."

Silence.

"Who's Negaduck?"

"Our boss. A nasty little boy, he is."

"Does he know of us?"

"...He knows we exist, if that's what you mean...?"

"No, I mean, does he know we...Does he know of...Us...?"

"Ohhh..." sighed Quackerjack, turning on his side to face Elmo. He shook his head frantically. "No...That would be bad..."

"Why?"

"Hmmm...Negaduck isn't a lovey-dovey sort of person." He took off his hat and his face was showered over by long red bangs. He pushed them out of his eyes. "Besides, neither of us have ever truly, 'come out of the closet' if you know what I mean...The thought of us being a couple wouldn't settle right with Negs."

Elmo nodded. He pulled at the sheets.

"Hey!! No hogging the sheets!!" cried Quackerjack, snatching them back.

"But don't you have your own set of sheets!?" A pillow in the face was his reply as Quackerjack lunged it at him.

"This is my set of sheets! You fried yours in one of your rages last Tuesday!!"

"Really? I have rages?"

"Yeppers. You have a horrid temper."

Silence.

His voice was just a whisper. "Megsy...I know this doesn't mean much to you right now...but...I love you..."

Elmo blushed, turning over so that his back was facing Quackerjack. "Good night."

"Good night."

Elmo closed his eyes. It felt so strange to be lying here in this bed, with this person who was supposedly close to him. He must be insane if he is willingly sleeping at some wacko's lair.

\--

Author's Note: I was a little unsure about Quackerjack's hair. I don't know if that is correct, but its how I've always pictured him without his hat.

\--------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

\--------------------------------

Darkwing paced back and forth in the tower, his right hand rubbing his chin in thought. His mind and thoughts were on the verge of being distraught. He was having a difficult adjusting to the new information he had been given just hours ago. The problem that bothered him the most about this new info, was that it was true. There was no more denying it. Elmo Sputterspark, his long time best friend from high school that he had not seen in nine years, was Megavolt. "Ugh…this entire time…he was with us that entire time and I didn't even realize it!!"

The night sky over St. Canard did not help at all the creepy chill that rushed into the Tower through the large window. It made the Masked Mallard's cape flap about.

His three friends were waiting for this thoughts as they lounged about the Tower. Gosalyn was watching her father with annoyance as she knew her father's antics well. Launchpad was wondering what was going on and Bushroot was staring off into space, deep in his own thoughts.

Over the last few hours he had been feeling strange. It reminded him of the feeling he had felt just before he went to the mall and helped Darkwing. He had no idea that Darkwing would be there, he had just had a sudden urge of importance to go there. Now Bushroot felt as though he was about to pass out from this unsettling feeling of anxiety.

"It can't be....I just--can't believe it!!" Darkwing was muttering, which brought the plant duck out of his thoughts. "Who would have thought it possible!? My best friend from high school ended up being a criminal. A nasty one at that. A member of the Fearsome Five!!"

Bushroot looked up at the mention of the group of villains he once belonged to. His mind desperately wanted to scream, 'Four! It's the Fearsome Four!' but he thought better of it. He knew Darkwing only said that out of pure habit. He knew there was now only four of them. Of course he did, why else would he allow the ex-con to stay in his hideout?

"Oh, give it a rest, dad! You're overreacting again, as usual" Gosalyn spoke up, her usual spunk showing. "That's not what you should even be focusing on! Yeah, so Elmo is Megavolt, what's the big deal? He's still your friend, right?" Darkwing gave her an uncertain look, unable to answer. Silence filled the tower once more. "Oh, please!" she gave an exasperated sigh. "He is your friend and you know it! That whole time that he was staying with us, you guys were having a great time Sure, he was only with for what, a day? But you still had a great time with him!"

Launchpad spoke up. "Honestly, DW, I think the question you should be askin' yourself, is why Quackerjack wanted him."

Gosalyn looked up at the large duck with a frown. "That's easy, Launchpad! Quackerjack and Megavolt are close friends, haven't you ever noticed!?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I have! When I got stuck with them and that Time Top, I noticed their closeness when I was in jail!"

Bushroot smiled and forced himself not to laugh at this. Darkwing frowned and hissed, "What do you find so hilarious about this?"

Bushroot shook his head, trying to control himself. "N-Nothing, I just remembered an old joke Liquidator and I had about them...." Darkwing raised an eyebrow as he watched Bushroot control himself and go back to his melancholy. Still pacing, Darkwing nodded his head.

"Gosalyn has a point. The two of them are close" he pondered. "But I think what we need to do is figure out what Quackerjack did what him. Gos, you're right!" This earned him a beaming smile from his daughter. "Elmo is my friend, and I am going to help him!!" He glanced at everyone.

"W-We're going to Quackerjack's hideout?" Bushroot asked, going pale.

"Yeah, why?"

The mutant duck turned his head away from them and shrugged. "No reason..."

"Say, Bushroot, you okay? You suddenly don't look so hot" asked a concerned Launchpad. He walked over to the mutant and tried placing a hand on the other's shoulder but Bushroot jumped away.

"M'okay" he mumbled and looked towards Darkwing with a nod.

"Alright then, with everyone ready.....Let's get dangerous...."

\---------------------

The sound of light snoring was what came the shadowy figure's ears as it stepped into the room. Light poured into the bedroom as the figure opened the door even wider. The figure gave a grunt and sneered at the couple on the bed.

"Sickening" said the figure, its voice deep and cruel.

On the bed lay Elmo and Quackerjack, both deep in sleep, the covers coming up only to their mid arms. Mr. Banana Brain sat at the end of the bed, his usual place in Quackerjack's protective arms was replaced by his Megavolt doll. Elmo sighed and rolled over towards Quackerjack, who was inches away from him.

The figure slammed the door behind him, causing the entire room to be pitched in darkness. The sound of the door slamming woke both villains up with a yelp.

"Wha-!?" cried Elmo.

"Hmmm....Five more minutes, mommy..." Quackerjack mumbled as he stretched, intending to fall back into the pillows.

"Sorry.....But I am not your mommy" the voice of the figure caused both of them to shiver, their eyes now wide and awake. "If I was, I would have shot myself years ago..."

"Negs?" asked Quackerjack in the dark. "Is that you?"

"No, its Santa Clause. Of course its me, you KNOB!" screamed Negaduck. "Sparky, what's with the light in here!?"

Elmo froze. He couldn't see anything. He didn't know who was talking to him, only that the voice scared the hell out him and now he didn't know what to say. Light? What about it? What was he supposed to do?

Quackerjack obviously sensed Elmo's fear and confusion for he spoke up for him. "Negs, Megavolt here short circuited last night and hasn't had the chance to recharge. If you'll just---"

Negaduck opened the door and in poured a stream of light, which blinded them both. "Whatever" he snapped. "What is the deal here anyway? You guys are making me sick." He referred to the fact that they were in bed together. Elmo just sat there, shivering next to Quackerjack. Since he had met Quackerjack yesterday, he never felt such a strong need to hold onto him as he did now. He may not remember him, but he sure as hell didn't like Negaduck.

Quackerjack grabbed Mr. Banana Brain. "Who wants to know, Joe?" He ran a hand through his long bangs, pushing them out of his face.

Negaduck's eyes narrowed as he gave the jester a death glare. "Get up!!"

Elmo jumped at the command and sprang out of bed. This made Quackerjack look over at him. He hopped over to the other side of the bed, next to Elmo, knowing his poor Megsy had no idea what was happening.

"Are you two---?" the evil mallard couldn't even bring himself to say it. The very thought made him want to gag. Yet he could see it just by watching them. Elmo stood there, watching Quackerjack get dressed. The rodent was already dressed, having fallen asleep in his clothes. The two had looked up at their boss' question. Quackerjack had a look of dread on his face while Elmo just stared at him.

Negaduck groaned. "Please tell me I'm just having a nasty nightmare. The very thought of you two is disgusting as it is..."

Elmo just looked down at the bed. He couldn't control his shivering.

"What brings you here today, boss?" spoke up Quackerjack, hoping to change the topic. "Last we heard, you were in the Negaverse."

The question appeared to work, for Negaduck gave a grunt and answered, looking towards the wall. "I was. Re-stocked." He turned back to the other two, glaring. "And now I'm ready for some fun to celebrate my return.."

Quackerjack nodded and Elmo just copied the jester. Negaduck allowed them to leave the room, following after them. After a moment, Negaduck grabbed Elmo by the collar, yanking him back and making the rodent nearly fall to the ground. The only that was keeping him from falling was Negaduck's grip, who held him about a foot above the ground. Elmo looked up at the duck fearfully.

"So, what's your story, Megadolt? Where the hell is your battery!? We have work to do!!" snarled the convict.

"Negaduck--Megavolt sort of had---"

"I didn't ask you did I, you demented clown! I asked him!!" shot back Negaduck, not allowing Quackerjack to continue. His attention went back to Elmo.

"I---I left it at home" was all the rodent could think of.

Quackerjack closed his eyes and smacked his head. Negaduck dropped him, causing Elmo to hit his head on the floor. "Alright, I wanna know what the hell is going on around here!! First, I walk in here to see you two sharing a bed, which is the last thing I ever wanted to see and now Megavolt doesn't even have his battery! What the hell is going on!?" The criminal mastermind walked up to Quackerjack, circling him and watching him like a hawk. "Perhaps you would like to explain some things to me, Chuckles!"

"There was an accident!" squeaked the jester. "Megs was in an accident. An explosion. It caused him to lose his memory completely."

Negaduck took in this information with mild interest. "I see.....Nothing new for Sparky though. He usually can't remember anything anyhow. Now, my next question is....Why the hell were you two sharing that bed?" Quackerjack gulped, looking over at Elmo, who was sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. Their gazes met. "Megsy just spent the night was all and I only have one bed." He said this with all the confidence he could muster.

Negaduck nodded. He stopped circling Quackerjack and stopped in front of him, his beak nearly touching the jester's own beak. "Listen here, Quacky. Don't think I don't know." He leaned back and started circling again. "You two want to be the most disgusting couple on the planet, be my guest, but I will warn you of this, Quacky. If I ever see you two together again, I will kill you. And I mean, holding hands, comforting each other, hushed whispers, or any other sort of disgusting closeness, and you are dead!" Quackerjack closed his eyes and nodded. "You two are members of the Fearsome Four, who I just happen to be in command of. Therefore, my rules. Understand?"

There was silence for a long moment.

"Now, my newest plan involves Bush-Brain" began Negaduck.

Quackerjack made a face. "That party crasher? Why?"

"Because, you knob, Bushroot deserves to be taught a lesson. He quit on us, and everyone knows no one quits being a member of the Fearsome Five. Besides, that sapling is a close link to Darkwing. The girl didn't work and now Dorkwing is going to be watching her extra carefully. Meaning she is no longer an option. But Bushroot now is..."

Elmo shocked them both by asking, "What do you want us to do, then?"

"I want you two to find Bushroot and bring him to me. I will be at the Old Mill on the other side of town. Got that!? And remember, no closeness." He snickered and left through the iron doors, which slammed behind him.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Quackerjack just stood there while Elmo just sat on the floor, staring into space. Elmo felt as Quackerjack sat down beside him after a while, snuggling up to the rodent. "I told you he wouldn't take it well."

"Never said he would" muttered Elmo in retort. The jester nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist, which made Elmo squirm. "I want Drake..."

Quackerjack sneered at this. "Not him again" he moaned.

"Drake would know what to do. He always knew what to do in a tough spot. Sometimes it would make things worse, but at least he would know" explained Elmo.

"Yes, well he isn't here right now!!" whined Quackerjack, his voice high. The jester stood and stomped up and down. "Stop thinking about him and think about ME!!"

Elmo looked over at him. "Bit selfish, are we?" snapped Elmo, glaring at the jester with a sideways glance. He went over to one of Quackerjack's desks and grabbed the chair, putting it underneath the light above them on the ceiling and reached for the light bulb, unscrewing it and holding it close as he stepped off the chair. He shifted a bit on the floor, taking in a deep breath, looking at the light bulb intensely. "So, what are we going to do about this?" Quackerjack giggled, finding it cute that his Megsy still had a knack for rescuing light bulbs, even in amnesia. "That's easy!" Elmo looked up at that. It amazed him to no end how one minute the clown could be furious, then the next we was happy as can be. The jester grabbed the tips of his toes and leaned back. "We'll just capture Bushroot! Not that hard!"

"So, you know where he is?"

Quackerjack's smile faltered slightly as he was caught off guard, stopping his back and forth motion. "Ahhh....well, see, that's the thing. More than likely he'll be with that flapping do-gooder, Dorkwing. And I don't know where he is."

Elmo stood, much to the clown's surprise. "Well, then, I suggest we start looking." He looked down at Quackerjack. "I may not have my memory, but I can tell Negaduck isn't the type for empty threats." He extended his hand for Quackerjack to grab onto, which he did.

"Megsy, I want you to do something first though. It would make me feel so much better if you did so..." whispered Quackerjack into the rodent's ear. Elmo's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"What?" "Re-charge."

"H-How!? I would need an enormous amount of static to create that sort of power. I was actually working on an experiment that would do that with a --" Quackerjack covered up his mouth, then turned Elmo around towards the front door.

"Don't worry about it, Megsy" he cooed. "We'll take care of all that at your Lighthouse."

"I have a lighthouse!?"

\------------------

Trouble.

Trouble is coming, master.

Beware, master. Something isn't right.

Be careful.

Bushroot shivered as he listened to his children's pleas and blesses to be wary of trouble. He was currently inside the Ratcatcher next to Launchpad. Gosalyn was sitting in his lap with her helmet on. The wind was blowing steadily in their faces as Darkwing steered them from street to street. Bushroot was the only one without a helmet. Though he highly doubted that was the reason for his children's warnings. He was strapped in safely enough. No. He felt something far worse was going to happen.

He debated whether or not to share his ill-feelings with his friends, but bit his beak every time he tried. He didn't want to be a bother to his new friends. They knew what they were doing. He glanced up at Darkwing, who's gaze was focused on the road ahead. The Masked Mallard had always managed to get out of sticky situations before, with or without warnings. Why should this time be any different?

"The streets seem a little to quiet tonight, boys. I have the eerie feeling that something isn't right" commented Darkwing, his brow furrowed

"Aww, I'm sure everything is okay, DW. You just have a tendency to over-react" Launchpad spoke up after gulping down the last of his ham sandwich.

"I hope not. I want some action!" cried Gosalyn from Bushroot's lap. He gave her a lopsided smile as he looked down at her.

The Ratchatcher was about to make a right turn, heading towards Quackerjack's lair. The weren't too far away. They were just going past the Lighthouse when the sound of a high-pitched laugh made Darkwing stop abruptly. The tires screeched to a halt. He knew that laugh. All four of them knew that laugh very well.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here!!" giggled the voice. The four of them had just enough time to look up when they saw Quackerjack doing a flip up in the air above them. The jester landed perfectly just before the Ratcatcher. He snickered. "My, my, Darkwing. What a lovely toy you have here. Let's see how well it does with my toy teeth!!"

Quackerjack dug into his pocket and grabbed a handful of his infamous teeth, throwing them at the Ratcatcher. The teeth immediately started biting into the tires.

"Wha--ah! HEY! Stop that!! Not my Ratcatcher!!" cried Darkwing in a pleading voice. He whimpered as he watched his beloved vehicle get torn up. The teeth couldn't do much to the Ratcatcher itself, but it ruined the tires and gave it lots of scratches.

"Darkwing, focus!!" shouted Gosalyn in anger as she got out. Bushroot and Launchpad followed suit. Quackerjack's eyes landed on the mutant duck, who squirmed under his gaze.

"Bushy!! How lovely to see you! We were just wondering if you'd like to come with us to a tea party!!" He was about to step forward and grab Bushroot when a strangled cry came from the inside of the Lighthouse. All five of them stared at the Lighthouse with wide eyes.

"Poor Megsy....." Quackerjack whimpered. He took out his pogo stick and bounced his way over to the Lighthouse.

"Follow him!" demanded Darkwing in hot pursuit. The Masked Mallard wasn't far behind as Quackerjack bounced his way inside the Lighthouse.

There, on the floor, next to his generator, sat Elmo. His eyes were wide as the little hair he had smoked a bit from the amount of electricity that just entered his body. The rodent shivered with pleasure. Quackerjack stopped his bouncing and landed next to him, throwing his pogo stick to the side. The jester knelt down beside him.

"Ooohhh.....That......felt so good..."whispered Elmo. Quackerjack started to pick him up.

"I know it felt good, Megsy, but--" he watched as Darkwing entered the Lighthouse door. He forgot what he was going to say, instead crying out, "It's PLAAAYTIIIME!!"

Elmo turned around the see the purple crime fighter at the door. A moment later Gosalyn came in, standing next to her father. Launchpad and Bushroot came in last.

"Stop! Stay away from him, Quackerjack!!" warned Darkwing.

"Who? Oh, you mean, Megavolt?" questioned Quackerjack with a smirk.

Darkwing brought out his gas gun. "Just let him go."

Elmo looked at Darkwing carefully as the two of them spoke. There was something familiar about this masked mallard.

"Megs!?" asked Bushroot with a squeak. He couldn't help but ask. He had never see Megavolt without his outfit and equipment on. He should have kept his beak shut, for it had reminded Quackerjack that he was here.

"Ah, Bush Brain! Having fun playing with the heroes, are we?"

"Shut up!" Bushroot shouted, recoiling.

"Temper, temper, Bush Brain. I never knew you had one. You had always been quite the pansy."

"Enough of this! Suck gas, evil doer!" cried out Darkwing. His patience was running thin. He wanted to save Elmo before it was too late. He fired his gun. Quackerjack dodged it and it was too far away from Elmo to be affective. Quackerjack saw his chance. As the smoke flew into the air, he ran towards them.

"Bushroot! Look out!" cried Gosalyn, having seen the jester coming towards them. Launchpad stopped back just in time for Quackerjack to run past him, grabbing Bushroot around the waist and around Darkwing.

Before Darkwing could even turn around, Quackerjack was already standing a ways in front of them. The clown panted as he struggled to keep Bushroot in his arms.

"Let go of me!!" cried Bushroot, trying all he could to get away. 'Help me!!' he cried internally.

Master!

We're coming, master!

Thick vines snaked their way through the window of the Lighthouse and made their way towards Quackerjack. "Ah, ah, ah! That's not playing fair!!" said the jester as he saw the plants approach. He dug into his pocket once more and brought out more toy teeth, which snapped the vines. Bushroot tried to ignore their cries of pain.

"Come on, Megsy! Let's vamoose!!" cried the jester as he jumped through the open window. Elmo was about to follow when Darkwing yelled over to him.

"Elmo!!" shouted Darkwing. He was looking passed the diminishing smoke to see Elmo standing there, unsure of what to do. At the sound of his name, Elmo looked over at Darkwing. The Masked Mallard ran over to Elmo, stepping in front of the window in case Elmo decided to follow the crazed jester.

"Dad!! We don't have time for this! Quackerjack had Bushroot!" hissed Gosalyn as she ran up to them.

"Yeah, come on, DW" urged Launchpad. "We can still catch them."

Darkwing ignored the both of them as he looked at Elmo. "Elmo."

"How do you know me!?" demanded Elmo, his face contorted into a sneer.

"I'm a friend" was the reply.

"How do you know me!?" he asked again, not satisfied with that answer.

Darkwing sighed. "We're old friends. We go way back."

Elmo blinked and looked away at this answer. "The only friend I ever had was Drake!" he looked back to Darkwing, excitement now in his voice. "Help me find my friend Drake!"

Darkwing sighed, placing a hand on the rodent's shoulder. He looked over to Launchpad and Gosalyn, then out the window. Once he knew the place was safe, he slowly and gently took off his mask, his large fedora hat covering his face to all but Elmo. "It's me, Elmo. I'm Drake."

Elmo looked at the Masked Mallard with wide eyes, shocked. "D-Drake? You're......Darkwing Duck?" His voice was a soft whisper. Darkwing gently nodded as he placed his mask back on. Elmo took a step backwards. "But....you're....our enemy....Quackerjack said so..."

Darkwing sighed. "I know, Elmo. But it wasn't until just recently did I realize who you really are. I won't turn you in or anything. I just want to help you" he explained. Elmo looked around himself a moment, then nodded.

"Now come on! If this sappy moment is over, we have to save Bushroot!" Gosalyn said, stomping in between them. The two friends looked down at her, then at each other.

"Let's get dangerous...."

\------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Electrifying Memories

Chapter 7

Author's Note: I decided to up the rating of this fic due to language. Other than that, please enjoy!

\---------------

Hysteric laughter could be heard as Quackerjack turned the wheel of his rubber ducky car, laughing for the sheer heck of it. Beside him sat a struggling Bushroot who was trying desperately to escape the rope the jester had tied him up in.

At the next corner, which Quackerjack sharply turned into, he cried out, "Isn't this great, Megsy!? This has GOT to be bringing back some memories!! I can't tell you how many times this has happened to us!!"

Bushroot stopped his struggling briefly to look around in the small sitting space in the rubber ducky. Megavolt was no where in sight. Why did Quackerjack think Megavolt was with them?

When the jester didn't receive a reply after a minute or so, he frowned, his laughter dying in his throat. The demented clown took a moment to glance around himself, realizing for the first time that his beloved Megavolt was not with him.

Quackerjack gave a squeak and pounded his foot on the brakes, making them come to a screeching halt that nearly made Bushroot fall out.

Panting in panic, Quackerjack stood up and looked around. "Megsy? Megsy!?"

Bushroot sighed, lowering his shoulders as he stopped his struggling. "Megavolt isn't with us. He never was with us since we left." Bushroot tried to shake off the calmness he felt as he sat next to the frantic jester. He cursed himself for ever getting used to being around the clown. Years of knowing the fellow villain made the mutant duck unable to feel fear or panic when he was around them. He only feared Negaduck when it came the them. They had worked together on several occasions after all. They could almost be considered friends at one time. Almost.

Quackerjack looked down at the plant duck with wide eyes. "What!?"

"I said he was never with us. After you captured me, you booked without bothering to give him a chance to catch up" replied Bushroot matter-of-factly.

Quackerjack shook his head. "But---That means....he's still back there with Darkwing..." his voice now sounded crushed and hurt as he sat back down.

"What's the big deal?" Bushroot couldn't help but ask. He knew Megavolt had lost his memory, but why would that be such a big deal to Quackerjack? They both knew Elmo could take care of himself. The sound of soft sniffs and hiccups brought Bushroot out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked over at Quackerjack and saw that the duck had his head lowered, his hat covering his face. Bushroot's eyes widened when he realized that the con was crying. "Quackerjack?"

"I'm so stupid.....I should have been watching out for him more carefully, but no....I had to be having too much fun with playtime, both tonight and the night of the S.P.E.C. explosion. He lost his memory because of me. And now tonight I lost him as I was so busy trying to capture you to even bother watching out for my Megsy...." There was a pause and Quackerjack looked up at Bushroot, his bill covered in tears. "I love him, you know. He's my Megsy....My adorable demented, electrified, partner in crime...."

Bushroot's deep blue eyes stared at Quackerjack for a long moment before speaking. "My God....I---Oh....Liquidator and I used to joke to each other about you two. We had our own inside jokes....about you two being a couple and all...I just didn't....We had no idea they were true!!"

Quackerjack glanced up. "We did the same thing to you and Likky...."

Bushroot couldn't help but blush at this. "Oh...Likky and I were close...not as close as you or Megs, but....we had our moments..."

Quackerjack nodded. "Breaks my heart to see him like this....To not remember our great playtimes and stealing Whiffle Boy toys so he can fry them to pieces .... We used to do that every Tuesday night...."

Bushroot shifted uneasily in his spot, not sure what was going to happen next. "What do you want with me...?"

As usual, Quackerjack's serious moment didn't last long. At Bushroot's question, he rubbed away his tears and looked at the mutant duck with a demented grin. "Negaduck has some fun planned for you!"

A large tremor of fear went through Bushroot's entire body. 'Oh, God...'

"He says no one quits on the Fearsome Five and that you are going to pay major for your betrayal..." explained the duck in the clown suit.

"I had no choice....It just wasn't me anymore! You know as well as I that I was never a good villain!" pleaded Bushroot. He was hoping the jester would let bygones be bygones and let the mutant go.

Quackerjack shook his head as he turned on the rubber ducky and started driving again. "Not so fast, Bushy. Don't even try to convince me. My head is on the line here along with Megsy's. If I don't turn you into him by tonight, I won't live to see another Christmas, and I've been extra bad this year!!" Bushroot looked down into his lap, unable to even see his hands since they were tied up in the rope. "Besides, I need to help my Megsy....Once your dropped off with Negaduck, its my job to get him back."

The rest of the ride was excruciatingly long for Bushroot, who was dreading every moment even more with each inch they got closer to their destination. Bushroot looked up after a good five minutes to see the Old Mill, a place Bushroot knew was Negaduck's many hideouts. He closed his eyes and prayed for the best.

Quackerjack stopped the rubber ducky and turned it off. He jumped out with enthusiasm and pulled Bushroot out, who fell to the ground since he was still tied up. The jester pulled Bushroot along and into the Old Mill. Once they were inside the darkened room filled with old milling equipment, there was a shuffle of noise from their left and they looked to see Negaduck coming out from the shadows.

"Well, you surprised me, Quacky. I didn't think you would manage to get the little traitor." Bushroot gulped as Negaduck's piercing dark glare fell upon him.

"Oh, don't you worry, Boss! I managed to do it, just fine!!" giggled Quackerjack as he let go of Bushroot and placed him several feet in front of the evil mallard. He jester had taken just a few steps backward, intending to go back to the ducky car and get Megsy, but the sneer coming form his boss stopped him.

"And just where do you think you are going?" demanded the mallard in yellow.

"Oh, to go and get Meg--"

"You mean you're little damsel in distress? I don't think so....Because then that would be showing closeness, now wouldn't it?" asked Negaduck with a grin.

Quackerjack winced. "Y-yes....it would..."

"Then you stay here..."

"But--"

Negaduck's evil glare shut him up.

Bushroot listened to them talk, all the while standing there shivering like a leaf in the wind. He had his eyes closed, his thoughts clouded with prayers that Negaduck would go easy on him. However, Negaduck had no intention of playing it easy. He grabbed a handful of Bushroot's foliage and pulled tightly, making the plant duck to cry out in pain.

"Now, Bushy, would you like to tell me again why you quit on me?"

"I--I" Bushroot forced himself to think and talk. "I didn't mean to! My plants were planning a war! Dandren, that large tree, he forced me into helping Darkwing!"

"How!?" The pulling became harder.

Bushroot groaned in pain. "It all happened so fast! You said so yourself that I wasn't a good villain!"

"Well, I won't deny its true. But to me, that isn't a good enough answer.......... Quackerjack! Go and get that blow torch that's over there in the corner!"

Bushroot's eyes widened, his pupils dilating. 'Blow torch!?' His mind screamed. Quackerjack did as he was told, considering he was already on Negaduck's bad side. Not that the evil mallard had a good side, but...He handed him what he wanted and Negaduck placed the blow torch in front of Bushroot's face. He turned it to the side and turned it on, the flames much too close for Bushroot to take. He tried to struggle himself free, but it was no use. Just as Negaduck was about to aim the flames at him, he heard a voice that lifted his soul.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the mosquito that bites you at night, I am Darkwi-----ng Duck!!"

Negaduck turned off the blow torch and looked up at the high window of the Old Mill. There stood Darkwing, his infamous purple smoke vanishing. "Well, well, well, Darkwing. I was just taking care of a nasty weed that has been in my garden for far too long..." hissed Negaduck.

"Darkwing, help me!!" cried out a desperate Bushroot.

"Quiet!!"

Darkwing jumped from the window and landed on the floor. A moment later the doors opened and in came Launchpad, Gosalyn and Elmo. Quackerjack smiled at the sight of Elmo.

"Well, if it isn't a family reunion...." sneered Negaduck.

"Stop Negaduck, or its the gas gun for you!" threatened Darkwing as he brought out his trusty gun. Negaduck clicked his tongue.

"Haven't you learned yet, Dorkwing? That silly gun of yours doesn't scare me. Now silence, whilst I fry this vegetable." He turned on the blow torch again, much to Bushroot's dismay. He was about to when a spark of electricity struck his hand and made him drop it, turning it off. The evil masked mallard shouted in shock, then turned to glare daggers at Elmo, who's hand was still up and pointing at him. Negaduck's eyes went wide.

"Megavolt! You knob! Just who's side are you on!?" he demanded, hating the rodent more and more.

Elmo didn't reply, instead, he turned to an equally shocked Darkwing. The two stared at each other for a long moment. "Whichever side you choose, Elmo, I'll still be your friend..." whispered Darkwing, his gas gun still aimed at Negaduck. Elmo nodded.

There was a strangled cry from Quackerjack, who a moment later was next to him, clinging onto the rodent by the waist. "Oooh! Megsy! Don't tell me you're going goody-goody! That'll be no fun!!" he whined.

"Do I see closeness?" came Negaduck's harsh whisper.

Quackerjack let go of Elmo as though he had just been stung. "I---"

"I believe so..."

"Negaduck, boss, please....I was just upset that Megavolt might be thinking of betraying us, just like that stupid Bush Brain!" he pointed at Bushroot, who was stuck where he was next to Negaduck courtesy of the ropes. "Not my fault I love him...." he added quietly and spitefully. However, he must have said this louder than he thought, for Negaduck's eyes widened, along with everyone else's. Even Elmo stood there staring at him. This was the second time Quackerjack had said that in his presence. Each time it made his head spin and his heart melt. He couldn't even remember this duck who cared so much about him, yet he knew he had to, otherwise he wouldn't have that reaction.

Time seemed to stand still as Negaduck released Bushroot, who fell to the floor, and grabbed Elmo by the collar, pushing him up, and choking the rodent. He pushed him back until he was against a wall. Elmo desperately tried to pry Negaduck's grip from him, but the evil mallard's grip was as hard as stone. Quackerjack tried grabbing Elmo back but to no avail. He then started pulling down hard on his hat with dismay.

Meanwhile, Gosalyn ran over to the abandoned Bushroot and untied him.

"Thank you...." he gasped. He put a hand on her shoulder for support.

Launchpad was soon beside them. "What's going on!?" asked a very confused Launchpad.

"Didn't you hear what he said!?" roared Gosalyn. Launchpad only shook his head. She was about to say more when she heard her dad speak.

"Put him down, Negaduck!!" Darkwing had no idea what was going on and he hated it. He knew that was being egotistical, but since when did he care? Not only that, but his friend Elmo was being strangled. "Negaduck! Just let him go! It's me you want!"

Negaduck cackled quietly. He looked over at Darkwing, his hands still holding tight to Elmo, who was slowly starting to turn blue as he choked. His limbs shook as he tried squirming. He tried kicking the duck, but he was too weak. He could feel his limbs start to go numb.

"You're only half right, Dorkwing. I not only wanted you, but I also wanted Bushroot, because he is a cowardly traitor who needs to be taught a lesson!" explained the evil masked mallard, his voice cold.

Quackerjack meanwhile was stomping up and down, his hands pulling down on his hat. The bells jingled on his hat as he watched in dismay, whimpering and pouting. He looked up at Elmo and his heart nearly stopped. He could see Elmo's face start to turn blue. He gave out a cry of despair.

"Stop it, Negaduck! Y-You're not playing nice!!" he screamed. He knew that was lame, but it was all his mind could come up with. Negaduck turned his head the other way, his red fedora hat hiding his upper face, but he could still see the evil stare the mallard was giving him.

"And since when did I play nice!?" he growled. He tightened his hold around Elmo's neck, making the poor rodent give a strangled moan.

Quackerjack bit his lower beak with his big buck teeth. He desperately wanted to help Elmo, but he knew if he did that, Negaduck would kill him. Maybe not now, since Darkwing was here, but he would eventually. That would also be his end of being a member of the Fearsome Five. Quackerjack was evil, there was no denying that. He had no intentions of going soft; as Bushroot had, but seeing his beloved Megsy being strangled gave him no choice. He looked up once more at Elmo to see his face even more blue. Anger then boiled into the crazed clown's blood. With as much strength as he could muster, Quackerjack rammed his body into Negaduck's, pushing them both to the floor and making the evil mallard lose his grip of Elmo, who sank to his knees, gasping and choking for breath.

Negaduck's hat flew off as he landed on the floor with a hard thud. "You KNOB!" he screamed. He looked around for the jester, ready to kill.

But Quackerjack was already on his feet and next to Elmo, who was rubbing at his throat, taking deep breaths. They both saw as Negaduck stood and came for them and quickly got up and ran towards Darkwing and the others.

Negaduck stopped as he saw where they were going. He laughed. "Aww, you crawling over to Darkwing, hopin' that the bloody hero will save you? Ha! Not a chance!" He picked up the blow torch which had been left there when he dropped it. "Come here Quacky....You wanna play!?"

Quackerjack gulped, knowing this was one playtime he'd best stay away from. Without warning, Negaduck reached out and grabbed the clown by the wrist.

"Hey!!"

Turning on the blow torch, Negaduck had the pleasure of hearing Quackerjack scream in pain as the fire burnt at his arm. His overly large sleeve caught fire. He managed to get away from Negaduck's grip and immediately started tearing at his sleeve. He tore half his sleeve off, and watched it burn on the floor. He took a few steps back towards Darkwing. His exposed arm was slightly burnt and he winced at the pain of it. His arm visible until it reached the elbow.

"Ever hear of 'Stop, Drop, and Roll'?" asked Darkwing incredulously.

Quackerjack looked at him curiously. "Heavens, no! Is that a game!?"

Darkwing just rolled his eyes.

"Alright....who's next...?" pondered Negaduck with an evil chuckle. He eyes scanned the six of them. His eyes landed on Bushroot, who was standing in the back. "Oh, Bushy! Come on out here.....I'm hungry for some vegetables."

"No!!" cried Bushroot, shivering. Negaduck was about to walk towards them, when he stopped and a look of concentration settled on his face. Quackerjack silently reached into his pocket while his boss pondered. He then withdrew several toy teeth.

"Hey, Negs! Let's play a new game!!" he cried and threw the teeth at the unexpected mallard. Negaduck was soon being attacked by the toy teeth, snarling as they bit into his skin. He tried pushing them off. He stepped back several feet, then said:

"Well, this has been fun, but I have other ideas forming!" He got rid of the last of the teeth and started heading for the door. He turned back around. "Oh, Quackerjack? Megavolt?" He was saying this almost kindly. "You are both out of the Four. If I ever see you two lazy asses again, I'll kill ya!" This last bit was pure venom. He then left, leaving the other six to stand there awkwardly.

Quackerjack turned to Elmo and hugged him close, ignoring the pain from his arm. He forced himself not to cry in front of Darkwing. He would save that for later. "Megsy....I was so scared..." He whispered into the rodent's ear. He was speaking so softly even Elmo had trouble hearing him. "Playtime almost ended for you...and I almost let that happen...." Elmo shyly patted Quackerjack on the back.

Darkwing cleared his throat, which made the two jump back to reality. "I would like to know what is going, on.....IF THAT IS AT ALL POSSIBLE!!!!" he shouted at them. Launchpad and Gosalyn winced, knowing their friend was now fully angry.

"Calm down, Drake....I can explain everything.....I...I think." Elmo closed his eyes." It's hard to remember all the little details you know....saving all my light bulbs ain't easy you know..."

Quackerjack perked up at this. "Megsy! You remember!?"

Elmo just stood there for a moment, his eyes still shut. He was prepared to shake his head in a negative when his eyes snapped open. "I do! Oh! I do remember! I----Last week I was in the toy store with you....You wanted more yo-yo's........for your newest toy. I fell off a ladder trying to get a light bulb on the toy store ceiling. Poor Wattson, he's still up there on that ceiling..."

Quackerjack bounced up and down with glee as his beloved Megsy remembered every little detail. Except the fact that he had gone in there for marbles and not yo-yo's, but he didn't care.

"Oh, Megsy, you have no idea how happy this makes me!" squealed the jester.

"Hello!? That still doesn't answer my question!" hissed Darkwing, hands on his hips. Quackerjack turned to Darkwing with a grin.

"Negaduck now hates us, simply because we love each other. Apparently he's not a lovey-dovey type" started Quackerjack.

"Apparently" muttered Gosalyn darkly as she rolled her eyes.

"As for Bushroot, well, I was simply under orders to capture him and bring him here, that's all. And when I agreed to that, I was basically saving my own tail-feathers..."

Darkwing nodded. "Well, by the sound of things, Negaduck has some more plans coming." There was a pause. "So now it's just him and Liquidator...."

No one noticed the sad expression of Bushroot's face at this. "The Deadly Duo..." he offered. Darkwing liked the idea, for he turned to Bushroot with a smirk.

"Yes....the Deadly Duo...." He looked up and out the window he had come in from. "Well Negs, whatever you have planned.....We'll be ready..."

Quackerjack scoffed at Darkwing's dramatics and wrapped his arms around Elmo. He rested his chin on the rodent's shoulder. "So Megsy.....now that you remember..."

Elmo turned to him. "But I don't remember..."

Quackerjack blinked. "B-But....Yes you do....You remember that heist we did last week almost perfectly!" He started to pout. This game was no fun.

Elmo nodded. "Yeah, sure...I remember that stuff.....But I don't remember ever being in a....'relationship' with you...." Quackerjack's eyes widened in disbelief.

He fumbled for the words he wanted to say. "B-But Megsy.....I...."He burst into tears. "That's no fair!!" He looked at everyone else. "Could we have a moment alone, please!?"

Everyone else suddenly had things to do as they left.

Quackerjack's full attention was on Elmo. "First, I thought you died. Then, I thought you were alive. Then I realize you are alive but with no memory of me, let alone yourself as a villain. Finally, I think you have your memory back and you come to tell me that you don't remember 'us'!? Megsy! This isn't fair! Not fair at all!!" He stomped up and down.

Elmo sighed and placed a nervous hand over his beak. "I know I don't remember 'us', but face it....my brain is usually fried to the max....." Quackerjack couldn't help but nod through his tears. "So what I'm tryin' to say is.....I may not remember, but I wanna keep goin'....." With this he gave Quackerjack a quick kiss on the beak. "Now come on! I have light bulbs to save!!" He started pulling on Quackerjack's sleeve when a piece of paper suddenly fell down from above them. Elmo picked it up and read it aloud,

'Have fun sleeping tonight.....Remember, no closeness...'

\- L.N.

Elmo looked up at Quackerjack, hoping for some answers. "L.N.?" he asked.

"Lord Negaduck..." replied Quackerjack with a sigh, wiping away the last of his tears.

"Is this a threat?"

The jester nodded. "Yes....Apparently whatever brilliant scheme he thought of will be ready by tonight...." They both looked out the window to see the light of dawn. "Come on, let's go...."

\------------------------------

Author's Note:   
Oh, and to clarify, Elmo can remember his past now, he just can't remember ever having a romantic relationship with Quackerjack.


	8. Chapter 8

Electrifying Memories

Chapter 8

\---------------

The morning sun was bright. Brighter than it usually was as the citizens of St. Canard rose from their beds and headed off to work. This was a wonderful treat to nature herself. The plants shivered with joy inside the Greenhouse at both the sun and the return of their master.

Bushroot walked into his Greenhouse with a deep sigh. Another long night without any sleep. He had said his goodbyes to Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad after they had left Megavolt and Quackerjack at the Old Mill. Ever since what had taken place at the Mill, Bushroot didn't feel right. Something deep in his gut told him that he was depressed, but his mind thought otherwise. What did he have to be depressed about? Especially these days. He'd given up his life of crime and made several friends. Life was being kind to him for once. So why was he depressed?

Giggles. He could hear his children giggling.

'Silly, master'

'You're so silly, master!'

'Can't you see it!?'

"See what!?" demanded Bushroot aloud. The giggles grew louder. He could hear them answering and their answer made his eyes go wide.

'You're in love, master!'

'Yes, in love!'

"In love!? With who!? I haven't loved anyone since Rho----" his words caught in his throat. Just saying her name brought pain. He closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm his nerves. "I haven't loved anyone since.....her.....So, I have no idea who or what you are talking about!"

'Then maybe you want someone to love...'

"Okay then, who would I want to love!?" asked Bushroot.

'That one...'

'Talks funny....'

'Talks loud....'

'Made of H2O....'

Bushroot's brilliant blue eyes widened even more as his cheeks grew hot. "Liquidator!! You must all be joking! There is nothing between us! Likky made that very clear a long time ago. Yes, we were together, but that's over!! He wants nothing to do with me! We're just friends....Or so...we used to be..."

Bushroot sighed, slumping his shoulders and looking down at the ground. "Besides, he's still evil. I couldn't even be friends with him for that reason alone."

'Things change.....People change...'

'Yes, change...'

Bushroot sighed. "Maybe...."

\----------------------------

Quackerjack sat there, his arms crossed over his chest. He was tired of waiting for Megavolt to wake up. The rodent had fallen asleep ages ago and now he was getting flat out bored. He began to think deeply, which he truly hated.

He pulled out his Mr. Banana Brain doll, figuring he would at least have someone to talk to.

"What do you think about all this, Mr. Banana Brain?" he asked the doll, holding it out in front of him.

"I think you need a new boyfriend. Your current one always wants to fry me" replied the doll, making the jester blink angrily.

"Noooooo!" he admonished, almost in a whiny voice. "Come now, Banana Brain, you like him more than that."

"That's true, Stu. But maybe you should be having this conversation with him!"

"He's sleeping."

"You could wake him up."

"He'll get angry." "He usually is…"

"No, not really…." He eyed the doll. "You're thinking of Negaduck."

"Oh…" Quackerjack sighed, placing his doll on his shoulder. He looked over at Megavolt. "It's not that he's angry, he's just usually busy…"

Megavolt was always busy doing something. Either he was saving his precious light bulbs or he was tinkering with some sort of device that he was plotting to use against the world. The rodent slept very little, much to the dismay of Quackerjack. He ate even less. No wonder the rat never had energy to play with him. He was always deprived of food and sleep.

Quackerjack himself made sure he ate and slept. Though when he had plans for a new toy he may skip both a few times, but he would make up for it. He had learned that the best playtimes were after the food and sleep.

He could still remember how the two of them had met. Megavolt had been in a particularly bad mood thanks to Darkwing Duck, who had just foiled another one of his plans. The electrified rodent had decided to sneak into the back entrance of a candy store to slip away from the terror of the night. Unknowingly, however, Megavolt had run straight into him and made the jester drop the candy bombs he was stealing.

"Hey! Do you mind! ?Geez, can't a clown have a sweet tooth!?" Quackerjack had pouted as he watched some of the candy bombs fall out of his hands. Megavolt rubbed his head, which had hit Quackerjack's elbow when they hit.

"Shut it, clown! I'm on important business!" hissed Megavolt. Megavolt then did a double take. "H-Hey....You're a clown...."

"He's a smart one, hon" came the high pitched voice of Mr. Banana Brain. Megavolt just blinked at the doll.

"Get out of my way!" snarled Megavolt, his mind going back to his task at hand.

"Why should I!? You were the one who bumped into me, so you should be the one to leave!" retorted Quackerjack with a toothy grin. Megavolt growled under his breath.

"Listen....if you don't leave my sight in five seconds, I'm gonna be feasting on roast duck!" he snickered, bringing up his hand and allowing a few sparks to fly from them.

"Ahhh....So you're Megavolt. I've heard so much about you..." replied Quackerjack smoothly. His voice and posture was so calm, it made Megavolt want to strangle him.

"Yeah? And who are you!? The Demented Clown of St. Canard!?" "Ha!!" Quackerjack took a few moments to laugh hysterically. "I wish!! No....I'm known as Quackerjack, the crazed toymaker!!"

"Toymaker!?"

Quackerjack nodded with a piercing smile that seemed almost unreal and eyes that bore into the rodent's brain. It made Megavolt look away as he forced away a shiver. "Well, you're still in my way! Now beat it!!" With that, Megavolt attempted to pass Quackerjack, but the jester stuck out his foot and tripped him. Megavolt fell with hard onto the ground. He groaned at he stood up. "That's it!"

He shot a strong electrical current at the jester, who half screamed, half laughed at the sensation of being electrocuted. Once it was over, Quackerjack looked down at himself to see his entire outfit devoid of color, for it was now a crisp gray color. His sleeves were fringed and showed a hint of dying fire on them.

"That wasn't very nice, Jack!" cried Quackerjack in anger. His outfit was ruined.

Megavolt shrugged, uncaring. "Not my problem!" He then pushed past the fried jester and ran out the door.

Quackerjack pulled out his Mr. Banana Brain doll, glaring after the rodent. "Oooh, he's going to have to be taught a lesson, that boy..."

And Quackerjack had taught him a lesson. Several days later they had run into each other again and Quackerjack pushed him into a tank of water, short circuiting him. The war between them lasted several years with small battles. Each time they would meet, they'd do something to the other to make the other furious. Pranks, jokes, tricks. They pestered each other constantly.

But Quackerjack didn't know when or why their hateful relationship changed. It happened so gradually, that it almost seemed as though it hadn't happened. Quackerjack was unsure when scowls and sneers changed to laughter. Or when insults became compliments. Electrified handshakes turned into holding hands. And lastly, he didn't know when ignoring each other turned into comforting each other.

Quackerjack came out of his thoughts as he looked over at the couch beside him. Elmo was sleeping on the couch, one foot up on the hand rest. The electrified rodent had changed back into his yellow jumpsuit and rubber blue gloves. His plug hat was tilted strangely on his head due to his position on the couch. The only thing that was missing was his battery and the straps that held it. Quackerjack couldn't remember the reason Elmo had given him for not putting it on, but he knew the rodent would have to eventually. It was what allowed him to keep his power.

The jester pulled out his paddle ball and began playing with it, whistling an unknown tune. They had decided to return to Quackerjack's lair, simply because it was more safe and secure than the Lighthouse. They had returned home and to Quackerjack's delight, Elmo immediately changed back into his Megavolt attire; giving him the reason of not wearing his battery, which the jester couldn't remember.

"You gonna sleep all day, or what!?" Quackerjack finally demanded. He couldn't take the silence or boredom much longer.

"Are you gonna sit there and whistle all day, or what?" was the rat's retort.

Quackerjack bounced up from his spot, disposing of his paddle ball and clapped his hands together. "Not if you wake up!!"

"I'm up...." yawned Elmo. He sat up in the couch and stretched.

"Megsy, ....I was wondering...." began the jester, sitting next to him and tracing a finger over his chest. "Have you ever noticed that it is always I who start out our games...?"

"Well, yeah. You're sort of the little kid full of games around here. One would think so" shrugged Elmo with a hint of amusement.

Quackerjack shook his head. "No, no, no. I mean, have you ever noticed that its always me who starts things up with us?"

Elmo replied in a negative nod. "No.. I told you, I can't remember any of that stuff. I wouldn't know anyways...."

Quackerjack pouted.

"What are we supposed to do, anyways? Wait here for Negaduck to kill us?" asked Elmo with a scowl.

Quackerjack shrugged, the bells on his hat jingling even louder. "No....We could do other things..." He said this slyly as he wrapped his arms around Elmo's waist and slid closer to him. Elmo looked over at the jester. He had to admit, the offer was tempting. He allowed the jester to pull him into the bedroom.

\-------

The room was silent. It was a sweet silence that was only interrupted by the heavy breathing of the two occupants. The two of them had fallen asleep at some point. Elmo was the first one to react. He sluggishly pushed the sheets off him and put on his jumper suit. He still was not wearing his battery, even though he knew he should. He was surprised he wasn't shocking Quackerjack more without wearing it.

After he was dressed he climbed back into bed. He nudged at the jester. "No, no....five more minutes..." mumbled the crazed toymaker. Elmo pulled at Quackerjack's long thick bangs. No response. He flicked the jester in the beak several times. No response. He started looking about the room, which was, of course, filled with miscellaneous toys. Curious, Elmo picked up a stuffed panda. That caused a reaction.

There was a flurry of motion before his eyes as Quackerjack sprang up from his spot on the bed and seized it with strength Elmo didn't think a person who had just been sleeping could have. He quickly threw the panda over towards the other wall, and a few seconds later, the panda exploded. Elmo just stared at the sight for a moment longer.

"Again, I must argue....My toys are not dangerous....just very misunderstood..." he yawned. Elmo shook his head and shivered. Quackerjack could be very creepy at times like this. He then noticed that Quackerjack had yet to dress.

"Quacky, get dressed!" hissed Elmo. Quackerjack looked down and shrugged.

"If you insist..." shrugged the jester. Elmo waited for him to get dressed and they were about to head out the door when there was a stifled gasp from Quackerjack, who had walked out from behind him. Elmo turned around to see Negaduck standing there, behind the door.

"Well, well, well, wasn't that a disgusting display. Thank God I decided to stay out here. I was able to here the audio part of it, much to my disgust!" sneered the yellow suited felon. His hand was placed over Quackerjack's mouth, who was struggling with all his might.

"Negaduck, just let him go, okay? Just let him go!" cried Elmo.

Negaduck's hand went to the jester's throat. "You know, Quacky, I never did care for this outfit of yours..." he hissed as he pushed passed the large collar of the jester's outfit to secure his hand over his throat.

Quackerjack reached into his pocket and pulled out some silly putty. "Here Negsy, have some fun!!" He threw the putty right into Negaduck's face. Caught off guard, Negaduck released Quackerjack, who grabbed Elmo and started to run. A moment later, the two of them were up in the air, being held up by a net they were now caught in. "Hey!! No fair!! How did you do this!? And in my lair, no doubt!

"I had to do something while you two molested each other!" came the snappy reply.

"I'll fry us outta here! Don't you worry!" declared Elmo, but just when he was about to, Negaduck looked up at them, having gotten the putty off his face.

"I don't think so, Sparky!" called up Negaduck, a look of triumph on his face.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!! I am the ice you slip on in the parking lot! I am Darkwi-----ng Duck!" A puff of blue smoke appeared just below the net they were trapped in.

"Ah, so good of you to join us Darkwing. We were just starting the party" cackled Negaduck. Before Darkwing could react, he pulled the level on the net and down came Elmo and Quackerjack.

"Uh oh...." moaned Darkwing with a pout.

They both landed straight on top of the masked mallard, who was knocked out cold. The two villains pushed themselves off Darkwing. They tried to stand, but the net was tangled in their feet. The two villains gulped, wishing they were anywhere but there.

\-----

The whispers of the trees bade Bushroot a good night's sleep as their master crawled into his favorite pot of soil, his mind focused on what his children had told him earlier. He had wracked his brain all day trying to figure out what was going on in his mind and finally decided to give it a rest.

He laid down and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when a silence fell over his Greenhouse. There was then a rush of excitement and anxiety that ran through his children. He could feel what they felt just as he could talk to them.

He opened his eyes, wishing it wasn't so dark in his Greenhouse. He could hardly see anything save for the plants close around him and the moonlight shining through the glass ceiling above him.

'Danger.'

'Danger, Master!'

Bushroot was immediately alert. Spike was in front of his bed, growling protectively for his master. "Who's there!?" demanded Bushroot into the darkness. Silence met his ears. Then:

"Are you not getting any sleep? Are you depressed? That's okay! Just try our new Liquidator Hammer!!"

Bushroot felt a great pain on the top of his skull and the next thing he knew was blackness.

\-----------


	9. Chapter 9

Electrifying Memories

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up but it was hard to write up because I wanted everything to be just right and not only that, but I'm trying to make this story keep going but the end is coming near, which scares me. I love writing this so much. So, I have to make sure everything gets done and if there's room for more plots and such, I can get to them. Also, I changed back to calling him Megavolt rather than Elmo since he has his memory back. Just to clarify that. Only makes sense. Enjoy. R&R.

\-------------------

Silence filled Quackerjack's lair as Negaduck walked towards them. Megavolt and Quackerjack tried their hardest to get out of the net, but as soon as Negaduck was in front of them, they stopped. They looked up to see Negaduck staring down his beak, glaring down at them with a sneer.

"You both make me sick" he said and brought out three rags. He dropped them on their noses. Neither of them were able to shake them off since their hands were tangled in the netting. Quackerjack gave a squeak and tried to push it away.

"It's--It's" gasped Quackerjack, shaking his head quickly.

Megavolt's eyes began to droop as he fell on Quackerjack's shoulder, his eyes drooping. "Chloroform...." They passed out instantly as Negaduck chuckled, now wearing a gas mask. "Idiots...." he muttered.

\---------------------

Megavolt groaned. His head felt as though it was filled with marshmallows. Nothing made sense. The last thing he remembered was being beside Quackerjack in a roped net.

He opened his brilliant blue eyes and blinked, looking around at his surroundings. He couldn't tell exactly where they were, but it appeared to be some sort of old abandoned warehouse. Not too far away from them stood a large towering generator. Shivering at the sight, he looked over at his left, where Quackerjack was still out cold. His eyes went wide and he sat up, immediately trying to waken his jester friend.

"Quacky! Quacky, wake up!" he whispered into the clown's ears. He shook Quackerjack lightly, for he didn't want Quackerjack to be startled when he woke.

Groaning, Quackerjack moved his head a bit and opened his eyes to see Megavolt staring down at him with worry. "Megsy....?" croaked Quackerjack. "What happened?" "Negaduck is what happened. He knocked us out with chloroform. Remember?" replied Megavolt quickly, helping the jester sit up. Quackerjack grabbed his head and winced.

"Yes....yes, now I do.....I'm just amazed you do..." he said tiredly. He looked at Megavolt questioningly.

Megavolt shrugged. " I know. Maybe its one of those things that are hard to forget. Even for me.."

"It's a possibility…." The bells on his hat jingled.

"Shut up, you clowns!" sneered a dark voice from the corner of the room. The voice made both of them jump. Before they could react, Negaduck hurtled a struggling Darkwing towards them, who was now fuming and obviously, awake.

"You'll never get away with this Negaduck!!" he screamed. Negaduck seemed unfazed. It was then that they both noticed that his hands were tied. No wonder it had been so easy for Negaduck to push him around.

Two pair of fearful eyes watched as Negaduck gave out a sinister laugh as the other set glared. He watched with an amused smirk as Megavolt and Quackerjack shoved themselves closer to one another, seeing that they were being watched.

"You two have always been a mystery to me. I honestly do not know how you two function..." began Negaduck, his voice light and sharp. He then narrowed his eyes, his lowering to a deadly whisper. "Of course, a demented toymaker and an electrified whack-job aren't exactly supposed to function...."

Megavolt turned his gaze away as Quackerjack frowned. "I am not demented! I only see things in a different perspective!!" His voice sounded like a child pouting over his broken toy.

Negaduck rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Quacky!" He pulled out a small hand gun from his pocket, making the two playmates freeze in their place.

Negaduck closed up the space between them and placed the end of the gun on the side of Megavolt's head, who started to sweat and shake as he watched in horror. Quackerjack tittered, pulling down on his hat in dismay as he whimpered. "B-Boss....Please...don't do anything you'll regret...."

"Oh, trust me..." hissed Negaduck as he dragged Megavolt to come with him. "I won't regret this."

Megavolt had no choice but to follow the fiend as they walked a ways over to the generator that was in front of them. "You see this, Sparky?" Megavolt nodded, ignoring the anger the welled inside him over being called Sparky. Now was not the time. "You should know all about these....what is it?"

"A generator."

"Precisely. And do you know what a generator does?"

"Gathers and sends out electricity throughout the city."

"Correct. However, this is an out of use powered generator. And do you know why...?"

It was then that Quackerjack got a good look around the warehouse. As Megavolt tried to formulate an answer that he didn't know, Quackerjack's heart gave a leap of shock. This wasn't an old warehouse. They were in S.P.E.C., which was now closed down due to the explosion. The building was still intact, but in bad shape. It looked as though the place could fall apart at any time. He looked over at the other side of room, which was a ways, seeing as how there were lots of generators. His heart stopped. There it stood. His Jack-in-the-Box. The stupid toy he had wanted Megavolt to charge up the night all this trouble started. The melted pieces of his Jack-in-the-Box where still there. Even the one that scared him half to death as its melted eyes burned. They were hardly recognizable anymore. They now looked like random pieces of melted metal.

At closer inspection, Quackerjack could even see the same generator that Megavolt had hooked up to. He could feel his insides tighten as he remembered the pain he felt when he had thought he'd lost Megavolt. His Megsy.

"Because it exploded" answered Quackerjack suddenly. This earned him a glare from Negaduck and a confused glance from Megavolt.

"Was I talking to you!?" he snapped, pushing the gun closer to Megavolt's head. Quackerjack gave a flustered shake of the head. Negaduck turned his attention back to the rodent. "Yes...it exploded. However, I managed to find one generator that isn't in too bad of shape, remarkably. I'm not saying it's in perfect condition..." He snickered, finding this funny as though it was an inside joke of some kind. He calmed down. ""Perfect enough to be used..."

"Used!?" squeaked Megavolt , his voice an octave higher than usual. "But this can't be used! Just look at the condition it's in! I highly doubt it'll even turn o-" Negaduck flipped a switch and generator hummed to life before he could even finish his sentence. He gulped. "Okay..."

Negaduck wasted no time. Still keeping the gun close to Megavolt's head, he took a wire from the generator and hooked it up to Megavolt's battery, who was muttering about a "bad idea". "Shut up!" he hissed. Megavolt fell silent.

Once that was taken care of, Negaduck's hand went for the switch. "Please no..." whined Megavolt softly.

Darkwing, having been watching this whole thing, walked up from behind Quackerjack and asked quietly, "What's going on!? Is Negaduck no longer with you guys!?"

Quackerjack never tore his eyes off of Megavolt but he still answered. "He's out to kill us just because we love each other!!" he cried. "I ask you, why is that such a bad thing!?" He gasped as Negaduck started pulling down on the lever.

Electricity started flowing into Megavolt, who shivered at the sensation. "Oh, but this is only the beginning, gentlemen." He turned up the power more. Megavolt grunted at the surge of power going through him. Still nothing he couldn't handle, but Negaduck was making him nervous.

"Ooh....What do you want Negaduck!?" demanded Darkwing. "Why are you doing this to him!?"

"That is a good question, Dorkwip" shouted Negaduck over the humming of the generator. He turned to Quackerjack. "I want to be able to watch this clown suffer as he watches his 'beloved Megsy'" he spat out the words. "Get fried to the max by his own power!!" He then threw his head back and cackled. He turned up the power even more and the power grew stronger, making Megavolt moan in pain as his body started to shake.

Quackerjack stomped his foot down and pouted, tears coming to his eyes.

There was a sudden commotion from behind them that made everyone turn around and look. It even caused Negaduck to turn off the power, making Megavolt fall on his hands and knees, shivering.

With a slam of the door, Liquidator came bursting in. All of them could see in his liquid arms the unconscious form of Bushroot. "Did you order a new plant for the living room? Are you planning on stealing one instead? Call the Liquidator for instant service!"

Negaduck grinned wickedly at the sight before them. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot about Bush-Brain here." Liquidator handed the felon Bushroot, who moaned in his arms. Negaduck quickly took him a ways to their right and flipped a small lamp on. He laid Bushroot on the floor who was slowly coming around. With another few switches, more lights came on and they could see a heated sun light.

Negaduck cleared his throat. "Today I had the cravings of cooked vegetables. And I thought to myself, what better way than to have cooked vegetables than to watch this moronic plant duck fry to death!? So I took it upon myself to acquire this lovely ultra strong sun light which, at a high enough power level, will dry this has been plant into dust."

Darkwing growled. "You evil b--"

"Now, now, Darkwing. Have more respect of yourself than that" gloated Negaduck. He turned on the light which burned brightly down on Bushroot, who had an almost immediate reaction. He gasped himself awake at the heat, looking around himself frantically. He went to stand up when Negaduck pointed his gun at Darkwing. "You move an inch, Bush Brain, and Darkwing has seen the last of his days..."

Liquidator was now standing behind Negaduck, keeping an eye of Megavolt and Quackerjack, yet at the same time, he couldn't stop glancing over at Bushroot. "Likky!" called Negaduck.

"Yes, sir?"

"Watch the vegetable. I want to play with our favorite demented jester..." he ordered. Liquidator nodded and the two of them switched spots. He walked up to Megavolt, who was still on his hands and knees gasping in air, and kicked him hard in the stomach, making the rodent ball up in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it, now!!" cried a distressed Quackerjack.

"Shuddup!" He looked down at Megavolt and pulled him up by the collar. He then pushed him towards Quackerjack, who caught him and held him close. "I see closeness..." Quackerjack ignored him. He no longer cared as he placed a gentle kiss on Megavolt's cheek, who was clinging to him, exhausted.

Without warning, Negaduck lunged out and grabbed Darkwing and Quackerjack by the sleeves and drug them over to him, his gun keeping them from running. Megavolt fell to the ground as Quackerjack dropped him.

"H-Hey!" Megavolt shouted angrily as his jester playmate was taken from him. But when he looked back at them he saw that Negaduck was busy getting a ladder and some rope as Liquidator watched over them. After several long minutes, Negaduck managed to tie long ropes on the top of the now silent generator and make nooses at the end. He then stuffed Quackerjack and Darkwing's heads into the nooses, tightening the rope every now and then and making them choke.

"Alright, Megs. Here's the deal. You choose either Darkwing or Quackerjack. Only one of these fine ducks gets to live and its all up to you...."

Megavolt's eyes widened. He felt as though a semi truck ran over him. "WHAT!?" he cried incredulously. "I---I can't do that!!"

"Oh....surely you can...." cooed Negaduck darkly, he pulled on the ropes, making the two ducks choke more.

"E-Elmo" wheezed Darkwing.

"Megsy...." whimpered Quackerjack.

Megavolt clutched his head. "I can't! They're both important to me!"

Negaduck blinked. "Darkwing is important to you? I would have thought this easy for you. Why is Dorkwip important to you?"

"We used to be best friends!" cried Megavolt, tears coming to his eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself. "I never remembered him until just recently. I only just found him. I can't give him up!"

"Hmmm...Then its Quackerjack then..." shrugged Negaduck unwarily. He pulled harder on Quackerjack's rope. The jester gagged as the rope dug into his throat.

"No!!!" screamed Megavolt. "He's just as important!! He's my----He means too much to me!! I can't lose him!!" He knew he was blushing. Saying his feelings so openly like that did that to him. Despite the situation, Quackerjack couldn't help but smile at those words.

"Boss!" came the voice of the Liquidator. Negaduck looked behind him to see that Bushroot was having his own tough time. He had started withering in pain of the floor, the heat being too much for him. He was slowly drying up.

"What!?"

"Isn't this enough pain and torture? Is there not an end to this monotony soon?" Likky asked.

"NO! Not until he is a roast duck. I want him entirely shriveled up.."

Liquidator looked back down at Bushroot. That was not the answer he had been hoping for. Bushroot was on the floor, panting for air. Bushroot asked himself why he hadn't just stood up and ran, but then remembered the gun that had pointed at his head. And by the time he had been free of that, the ultra high heating light already started his pain.

The plant mutant could feel the moisture in his body evaporate with every second. The despairing cries of his children growing more and more faint as his body dried up.

Negaduck, meanwhile, tied the ropes on the generator so that he could circle Megavolt like a vulture as the rodent made his decision. Megavolt battled with himself as he looked up at the two ducks, two of his close friends. He looked at Darkwing. No. Drake. With or without the mask, Megavolt would know Darkwing as Drake instead, his old school time best friend. They had done everything together.

Sure, they had not always gotten along. They had been entirely different. Elmo was always working on his science projects or had his nose stuck in a book while Drake dramatically walked around, talking about superheroes and comics. But they had had the best times at each other's houses. He supposed that they were just content having a friend more than caring if they had anything in common.

He then looked at Quackerjack, the duck he's known for the last nine years. They started out rough, but now, with his memory back completely, Megavolt knew that they were inseparable. He even recalled the time when he dressed in a dress for Quackerjack while they ran through the city, with their Relax-A-Tron. Of course, he couldn't remember many tender moments, but the few he could, he knew there was no one but Quackerjack who would ever understand his insanity for light bulbs. No one.

Negaduck was behind Megavolt at this point, wickedly smiling at his triumph. "So, who do you choose?" Megavolt glared back at Negaduck. His blood boiled in his skin. How dare he make him choose between two people he loved and cared about?

He took his elbow and moved it forward, a scowl on his face. "Both!" he hissed and shoved his elbow straight into Negaduck's ribcage, knocking the air out of the other's lungs. He added a touch of electricity afterwards, which shocked the felon, who collapsed to the ground in pain. Megavolt acted quickly, running over and grabbing the ropes, releasing them, therefore placing Quackerjack and Darkwing back on the ground, where they fell on their hands and knees, gasping for breath as they rubbed their throats.

"Liquidator!!" roared Negaduck from his spot. He still couldn't stand due to the pain. All he could do was prop himself up on his elbows. "Do something!!"

Liquidator looked down at Negaduck with a smirk. "Alright...." He swooped his liquid body and splashed it all over the heat lights, making them fall to the ground. He then gently collected Bushroot in his arms, who was coughing weakly. The water dog could see burns on his green feathered skin.

"What are you doing!?" demanded Negaduck as he stood.

"Doing something!" called back Liquidator, who was now heading for the door.

Darkwing pulled out his gas gun and pulled it on Negaduck who turned around with an annoyed expression. "Well, lookie here. The hero escaped. Fancy that."

"Suck gas, evil-doer!" was all Darkwing said.

Megavolt knelt down and picked Quackerjack up, who wrapped his arms around the rodent's waist. "Clever!" Megavolt smiled.

" I know. But I couldn't choose. That would have been impossible" replied Megavolt quietly into the jester's ear.

"You all sicken me!" screeched Negaduck, now standing and inches away from Darkwing's gas gun. "You Dorkwip, because I have to live with the fact that some pansy idiot prances around St. Canard with my face! Likky and Bushy because they are both traitors!! And jester and rat because they insist on being the world's most disgusting couple!!"

"You done?" quipped Darkwing with a smirk. Negaduck growled under his breath.

"Not quite" he snickered and pulled out something from his jacket pocket. Without any further warning, Negaduck hurtled himself towards Megavolt and pushed him down to the ground, trying to strangle him. Quackerjack yelped as he stepped out of the way, not knowing what else to do but watch, his limbs suddenly immobile.

The two of them wrestled on the ground; Negaduck trying to choke him while Megavolt just tried to keep his hands off his throat. They grunted and groaned as they rolled on the ground. "What's the matter, Sparky? Am I too much for you?" taunted Negaduck as he rolled on top of Megavolt, pushing as hard as he could down on the rodent's throat.

Anger boiled in Megavolt's veins once more at the mention of his hated nickname. Instantly, the electrified rat kicked Negaduck in the stomach, which made the mallard pull back. This allowed Megavolt to grasp his hands onto Negaduck's arms and shoot strong electricity through the evil felon. "Take that, you freak!!"

Negaduck cried out on pain. After a moment, Negaduck opened his eyes, having closed them from the pain. He glared knives and daggers at Megavolt.

"I never should have wasted my time with any of you knobs. You were all a waste of my time. I'll never forget that day I had all your powers. You all waste them!! I'm better off on my own, without you klutzes messing up my plans" ranted Negaduck. Neither really knew why he was speaking these words, nor did either care. He lunged at Megavolt, making them both fall to the ground, where they struggled in each other's grips.

From the sidelines, all Quackerjack and Darkwing could do was watch. Darkwing suspected that Liquidator had taken Bushroot outside, for neither of them were inside S.P.E.C. anymore.

"Megsy...." whimpered Quackerjack as he watched on. He knew it wouldn't be wise to stop them or intervene. It may catch Megavolt off guard and allow Negaduck to strangle him. Darkwing didn't seem to have any ideas either.

Negaduck was soon on top, getting read to punch the rodent, when Megavolt saw his chance.

"Well, Negaduck....It was great working with you......Not!!!' hissed Megavolt. He placed his right foot in the center of Negaduck's stomach and shot at him with all the electricity power he could manage and sent the felon flying towards the generator, where he was slammed into it.

Megavolt quickly stood, his body screaming for him not to, and watched in awe as the generator sprang to life. When Negaduck had hit the generator, he had slid down and pulled down the power lever, which was now set on high. The generator started channeling its power throughout the building, having nowhere else to go since S.P.E.C. had been shut down. Due to all the power, the building's half broken structure wasn't able to hold up any longer and started to shake and come down.

Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Darkwing all looked up at the ceiling, all knowing the place was about to come down on them. Just as Megavolt was about to run for it, a heated hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him backwards.

"Megsy!!" screamed Quackerjack over the loudness of the generator's humming. The jester was about to run towards his love when Darkwing roughly grabbed him behind and pulled him outside the building. Quackerjack struggled against the Masked Mallard, his eyes never leaving Megavolt as he was lost in heat and smoke.

Once outside the building, which was falling apart, the two ducks coughed, hacking up all the smoke they had just breathed in. It didn't take long for the anger to set in.

Quackerjack snapped his head towards Darkwing, his bells jingling. "Why'd you do that!? I was going to go and help him!!"

Darkwing looked at him skeptically as he finished his bout of coughing. "You were going to kill yourself." Quackerjack frowned at this, looking back at the building. With one last shudder, the building fell to pieces.

Quackerjack moaned at the sight, his eyes watering up with tears. "Oh, God....Darky...I don't think they made it..."

Darkwing looked over at the jester, feeling sudden pity for him. "Ummm...well....I--I'm sure they're fine..."

"I can't lose him.....He means so much to me..." whispered Quackerjack, looking down at the ground and wrapping his arms around himself.

Darkwing raised an eyebrow. "You mean Megavolt? Just how close are you two? I mean--I know you're friends--but--"

"Oh, you can be so stupid, Darkwing!" hissed Quackerjack, glaring sideways at the duck. Darkwing was taken aback at this. "I've told you several times over the last few days, Megavolt and I are more than just friends. I told you, we're in love. That's why Negaduck was against us in the first place!"

Darkwing worked hard to disguise his disgust. "You....You mean....you're lovers?" He forced himself not to gag.

"Of course, you dolt!"

The two were interrupted by the sounds of wires snapping. A fire soon broke out inside the building, which made Quackerjack whine all the more. Smoke poured outside the doorway they had come out minutes before. They stood there for what seemed an eternity. Then, Quackerjack's heart leapt up into his throat as he saw a figure dressed in yellow stagger himself outside the smoke, coughing profusely. Squinting, Quackerjack saw that it was Megavolt.

"MEGSY!!" cried Quackerjack in delight. He ran as fast as he could over to the rodent, who looked as though he was about to pass out. Megavolt collapsed in Quackerjack's arms.

"Where's Negaduck!?" screeched Darkwing, his eyes scanning the area for the villain.

Megavolt gave a shudder. "He.....got out.....back way......I nearly......got out....myself.....Don't know.....how though..." His breath was labored due to all the pain. Quackerjack looked closely at Megavolt's arms and could see scorch marks all over his jumpsuit.

"Megsy, you're hurt!" wailed the jester. All Megavolt could do was nod in agreement. His plug helmet fell off a moment later, which Darkwing picked up.

"Come on, Sparky.....Let's get you out of here.." ushered the hero.

"Don't......call....me............Sparky..." his voice was barely a weak whisper. The two other ducks couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Where's Bushroot?" asked Quackerjack suddenly as they drug Megavolt along the docks. they could hear the fire trucks coming in the distance.

"I don't know. I was sure he and Liquidator would be out here.....It's hard to say now..." answered Darkwing. No more words were spoken as the two took Megavolt back to his Lighthouse.

\------

Heat. Pain. More heat. A burning sensation ran throughout his body as he trembled.

Master is in pain...

Poor master....

At least he's alive....

Yes, alive. He almost didn't make it....

He needs H2O....

Yes....H2O....

Bushroot tried to think straight as he continued to have heat flashes, sweat covering his body. But the sweat wasn't cooling him down, as it was meant to. No, it was only made him feel worse. As a regular duck, he would have been alright, but as a plant, sweat didn't work the same way. And he suffered for this.

"Having heat flashes? Dehydrated? Call the Liquidator!!" came the familiar spokesman voice Bushroot was so used to.

"Likky Likky....Please help me..." moaned Bushroot. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the glass windows of his Greenhouse above him. He had no idea where Liquidator was. He just knew he had him.

Suddenly, cool refreshing liquid arms picked him up off the table he had been resting on and Bushroot watched as Liquidator picked him up and held him close. His plant body immediately began to soak in the cold water known as Liquidator's body. Bushroot closed his eyes, enjoying the tingling sensation he always felt when he got wet. After what seemed like eternity, but was only a minute, Liquidator placed Bushroot back down on the table.

"Better?" asked the liquid canine.

Bushroot slowly nodded his head. "Yes....thank you so much, Likky..." he panted.

"You still call me Likky..." noticed Liquidator. Bushroot blinked up at him, meeting the water dog in the eyes.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" he couldn't help but ask.

"After what happened..."

Silence fell between them. An awkward silence, which neither knew how to escape from.

"Why did you quit?" Liquidator suddenly demanded. It caught Bushroot. It wasn't truly the conversation he wished to have.

"I....oh, there were so many reasons why I did, I suppose..." began Bushroot, not meeting his friend's gaze. Liquidator placed his hands on his hips and waited. "I---I quit because I was unhappy...I.. I didn't know who I was anymore. I was lost. And it didn't help that my plants wished to take over St. Canard without my authorization. They started to disobey me. I was stressed. All I wanted was a friend..."

Liquidator looked offended at this last remark. "Ten out a ten onlookers said I was your friend."

Bushroot shook his head, getting annoyed. "No you weren't. You---You ignored me!" he pointed his leaf hand at him. "You said you wanted nothing to do with me!!"

Liquidator blinked at this. "What? I never said that..."

Bushroot shrunk back, now nervous. "Well, not to my face, but you said that to the boss, who told me---" Realization appeared on Bushroot's face. "Oooh..."

Liquidator nodded, now understanding. "It would appear our great Negaduck didn't want us to be together..."

"Just like he doesn't want Quackerjack and Megavolt together....It makes perfect sense. And see, since he told me that, and I naively believed him, I avoided you.....up until.....until I quit." concluded Bushroot, adding the last piece of the puzzle together.

Liquidator cleared his throat and said, "Well, now we just have to decide what to do with this information..."

Bushroot slid off the table he had been sitting on, ignoring the pain of his burns, and walked up in front of Liquidator. "Well, I would really....I mean---if you don't mind, of course....You can easily say no.....But I would like....to...um....See.."

"Continue where we left off?" finished Liquidator with a chuckle. He patted Bushroot on the head, ruffling his foliage as Bushroot blushed. "Viewers say there is a 100% chance I will say yes."

Bushroot beamed at his answer, giving Liquidator a large hug. Yet, Bushroot had to push away, a question digging further into his mind. "But, how is this going to work? I'm reformed and you're...still a villain, right? Cause you could---"

"I am not a nice person, Reggie, you and I both know that" he reminded his friend seriously. Bushroot closed his eyes tightly with a frown. "Reforming is not an option I see for myself any time soon...You on the other hand are soft and sensitive...." he said these words with affection as he rubbed Bushroot under the chin. "However, we will do what we can in the meantime and let things go as they must..." He pulled Bushroot into another hug, not intending to let go anytime soon. Bushroot nodded sadly into his watery chest. For now, they would just have to wait and see.

\------------


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

\-------

The sun poured through the small window that was near the ceiling of the Lighthouse, allowing a duck dressed in a jester suit to look down at the rodent in his lap and smile. Quackerjack had been sitting in his spot on the couch for almost an hour now, having woken up before Megavolt. When he had woken up beside Megavolt and sat up, the rat immediately set his head on his lap, making Quackerjack unable to go anywhere without waking him up.

At first, Quackerjack was quite disappointed at this, but realized his poor Megsy needed a lot more sleep than he and found it amusing to watch him sleep. So, he now sat there, tinkering with some pieces of his newest toy, Megavolt mumbled something in his sleep, making Quackerjack snicker. He swept his hand over Megavolt's arm and yelped. His arm was burning. He felt the rodent's neck, legs, and chest. They were all burning hot.

"M-Megsy! Wake up! Are you okay!?" screeched the jester, throwing away his toy.

Megavolt's eyes blinked open and he looked up at the distrusted duck. "What's wrong?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You! You're burning up!" was the rushed reply.

"Oh.....That happens" Megavolt spoke softly. Quackerjack blinked at this. "It's 'cause of what happened. It's my body's way of reacting...I'll cool down in a few hours..."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Megavolt sat up, much to Quackerjack's dismay. "Ooh, lay back down, Megsy!"

Megavolt shook his head. "No...I'd better not. I need to get up and moving..." He stretched at these words. "I need to get my body moving again.....Trust me, it helps.....Sitting in the hospital the last time made it seem longer and made me feel as though I was suffering for eternity." Quackerjack nodded.

"You hate doctors....That's why. Too many rules..."

"I hate doctors?" blinked Megavolt. The jester nodded. "Hmmmm...."

"Why couldn't you choose between us? Why couldn't you have just chose me and made it easier on yourself?" asked Quackerjack suddenly after a long silence. Megavolt didn't reply at first. He simply stood up and walked over to his kitchen, which was still a wreck. He picked up a dirty paper plate and threw it into the trash can that was underneath the sink. He started sorting through his dirty plates and silverware, throwing most away and making a mental note to steal some more next time he was in town. He cleared his throat.

"It was hard for me to choose because Darkwing means as much to me as you do."

Quackerjack's eyes went as wide as plates. "What!?" he screeched, running over to the rodent and placing his hands on his shoulders. "How is that possible!? That great buffoon! Did you know, that he wouldn't even let me come in after you when Negaduck was attacking you? He pulled me away and drug me outside!!"

Megavolt nodded. "Sounds like Darkwing. He was probably doing it to 'save you', eh? Yeah.....But...see, I won't tell you who he is, his true self, because that would be betraying him, but I will tell you that he and I used to be best friends in school. We were both outcasts and therefore, perfect for each other to be best friends."

Quackerjack sighed, looking away. "I see..."

"So...forgive me if I wanted to save his life" quipped Megavolt with a light glare in the jester's direction. Quackerjack shrugged, his face slightly passive.

"Alright, I just had to ask...."

"Sadly though, I'm going to have to pay him a visit...." concluded the electrified rodent.

"Why!?"

"To tell him I'll never stop being a villain....." he grinned. He narrowed his eyes and looked over at Quackerjack, a spark or two coming from his spark plug hat. "Too many of my luminaries still need freed."

Quackerjack brought out Mr. Banana Brain. "And too many Quackerjack toys need to be sold, Joel...."

Megavolt regarded the doll with a sneer. "Yeah. My point exactly."

\-------

Drake Mallard gave out a heavy sigh as the blue chair whirled itself back into his living room. He glanced around and saw that all the lights in the house were shut off, save for the kitchen light. That was always kept on in case someone needed a midnight snack. He didn't want any stubbed toes in the middle of the night.

He didn't have too much time before a scuffle of feet coming down the stairs were heard. He knew who it was. He stopped below the stairs to see his red headed daughter glaring up at him, her hands on her hips. "And just where have you been!?" she demanded.

Had Drake not been so tired, he would have found this almost comical. It was as though they had switched roles. He was the terrible child and she was scolding adult. "I had a case to take care of."

"The one about Megavolt and Quackerjack?" questioned Gosalyn, pressing further as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Yes, the one about Megavolt and Quackerjack. I was captured---" There was a gasp from Gosalyn. "And we -- Megavolt, Quackerjack, and I--, were taken back to S.C.E.P., where Negaduck tried forcing Megavolt to choose either me or Quackerjack to kill...." He then began telling her the whole story about what happened, making sure not to leave out any details. He knew she wouldn't like that in the least if she found out and he didn't have the strength to go through that. Gosalyn waited patiently for her father to explain everything, wanting to know all the details.

"Wow, dad. One of these days your not going to come out alive..." she marveled. Drake nodded, knowing that was true. "So, what happened to Bushroot!? Aren't we going to go find him!?"

"I don't know where he is..." shrugged Drake, now feeling the day's events weigh down on his body. "I would have to go searching for him, which I don't think I could do now even if I wanted to. I'm so exhausted." Gosalyn bit her bottom lip. She wanted to know if Bushroot was alright, after all, the half plant-half duck mutant was her friend. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was really worried about him.

"Gos, sweetie, come on, it's time for bed" cooed Drake softly as he pushed his daughter back up the stairs. Gosalyn turned back around, not going down so easily.

"Yeah, right, dad! I'm not going to bed until you do!" she bellowed.

Drake smiled at this. "Excellent! I just happen to be going to bed now!" The next several minutes was full of Gosalyn's whines about not being tired and not wanting to go to bed. Drake somehow managed to her into the covers and kissed goodnight.

\------------------

The Greenhouse was filled with tension as the sound of coughing and hacking lifted up to the glass ceiling. It was early in the morning, and no one had slept in the Greenhouse that night. The trees swayed with nerves as they heard their master bring up what was left in his stomach.

Bushroot panted heavily as he leaned greatly on the sink of his bathroom. He looked up and into the mirror to Liquidator watching him with concern.

"Eight out of ten doctors say you should be resting" pointed out Liquidator, placing a watery hand on his friend's shoulder. Bushroot shook his head.

"N.......No....Can't....Burns hurt too much....Too queasy..." he gasped.

"Still having heat flashes?" inquired the dog. He received a nod.

"They'll pass...I'm sure...." Bushroot whispered reassuringly. "I've lived through much worse. That lawn mower for instance...." he shivered at the memory. "If all else fails....I'll just re-grow."

Liquidator didn't like the thought of that. "I'm sure you'll be fine..." Bushroot nodded, pulling himself upright at last, after hours of being hunched over in pain. The burns were subsiding.

Liquidator had taken it upon himself to help Bushroot recover. He blamed himself for what happened. He had known he shouldn't have listened to Negaduck when he did, but who in their right mind would go against Negaduck? Save for Quackerjack or Megavolt, who obviously did. But since when were they ever in their right minds?

"Need another dose of water?" the liquid dog asked.

"Hmmmm....No..." sighed Bushroot. But Liquidator wrapped his arms around Bushroot anyways, which made the mutant duck shiver at the sensation of water.

"I wish you hadn't reformed..." Liquidator whimpered after several long moments of a peaceful silence. Bushroot opened his eyes, the feeling of joy ending. "I miss you.....I know we teased you a lot, but in my defense, not all bullies can be washed away by the Liquidator..."

"It wasn't just Megs and Quacky....It was you too!" Bushroot accused, turning around and pointing a leafy hand at him. "You teased me just as much. Even when....Even when we had our moments. 'Softie' , 'Goody-Goody' ' Weakling'" he named off.

Liquidator frowned, his face full of disappointment. "In my defense, I called you "My Little Weakling", meaning I liked you like that." Bushroot rolled his eyes, not falling for it.

"Plus, you were rough!"

"How can water be rough?" asked Liquidator, his mood going sour.

"Easy! Water can burn when it wants to. I've got the water marks to prove it!"

"So I was rough at times. Are you really going to throw away what we have for that!?"

Bushroot looked away. "I've changed, Likky. I don't want the things I used to want. Being a villain no longer does anything for me. Yes, I still have urges to steal and such, but that doesn't mean I act on them. Besides, I have friends now. New friends. They're very nice to me...They help me and my plants. Gosalyn even saved her money to buy a special pot for my new sapling tree..."

Liquidator's eyes narrowed angrily. "You mean to tell me that you are friends with Darkwing Duck and that little brat who follows him around?" his aquatic voice demanded.

"She's not a brat! She's my friend!" hissed Bushroot, crossing his arms. Liquidator grabbed Bushroot by the shoulders and held him close, glaring down at the mutant duck, who was now cowering up at him.

"The Liquidator doesn't give up that easily on what he wants! Retailers say that he wants Reggie Bushroot, and retailers also say, Reggie Bushroot is what he's going to get!" he proudly announced. Bushroot struggled to get away.

"Let go of me!!" he cried.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the phone call that interrupts your date. I am Darkwi---ng Duck!!" came a familiar burst. Bushroot smiled at he saw Darkwing come out from a puff of smoke.

"Drop him Liquidator or you'll regret it!" threatened the Masked Mallard. Liquidator seemed unfazed by Darkwing's threat. He looked between Darkwing and Bushroot several times before dropping the plant duck on the floor with a thud.

He took a few steps back, glaring at them both. "You can have that over grown weed!" He looked down at Bushroot. "Bushy, I'll be waiting if you ever change your mind, but for now, we're history!" With that, the liquid dog left, sinking his liquid body into the ground and disappearing.

Darkwing helped Bushroot stand up, a look of confusion on his face. "That was....strange. When I came here I didn't think I'd have to save you." He scratched the back of his head. "What happened?"

Bushroot looked down to the ground. "We had an argument. Apparently he still doesn't like the thought that I reformed. See, he and I were really close..."

Darkwing rolled his eyes, giving a sigh of exasperation. "Oh dear....As close as Megavolt and Quackerjack?" Bushroot blushed and nodded. "What is with you villains!?" Bushroot couldn't help but smile at that. They were an odd bunch. "Thank you for coming. I don't know what he would have done had you not come."

"No problem" he shrugged. "Gosalyn would have come, but she has school." Bushroot nodded. " I came here to make sure you're okay. Last night was pretty rough. I see you have burns on you."

"Yeah..." sighed Bushroot, looking at his arms. "But they'll heal. I was sick before you came, but I'm feeling a lot better. I'll just have to keep it quiet for a while. So tell me, what is going on between you and Megavolt?"

Darkwing turned his gaze from a foreign flower he had been looking at and began his tale. He told Bushroot of how he and Elmo had been in friends in school and how he had disappeared at prom. He then explained what happened at S.P.E.C. and how he and Elmo met up again. He told up clear to when Bushroot was kidnapped and tortured.

"Wow....I had no idea.....You know, we always wondered what Megs' story was. But if he didn't even know, how could we, you know?"

Darkwing nodded. "Well, I just wanted to check how you were..." There was an awkward silence. "You know, you might as well come to the tower with me. Gosalyn will want to see your okay herself and you'll save her a trip..."

Bushroot beamed at the idea. "Alright. I'll be there after bit. I need to water my plants." Darkwing nodded and left without another word.

\--------------

Two Days Later....

"I really don't see why this is necessary!!" whined Quackerjack as the two villains walked down the streets of St. Canard. Each time they would go by someone who was walking by they would scream, "Quackerjack and Megavolt!! RUN!!!" and they would disappear.

Quackerjack found it utterly hilarious. He giggled with glee with a usual buck teeth smile showing, throwing toy teeth after them.

"Would you stop scaring everybody??" Megavolt had hissed at one point.

"No!" shot back Quackerjack an instant later. "Besides..." he cooed, bringing out his Megavolt doll and playing with him. "I have to keep myself entertained somehow! Not my fault we have to come to this boring place! It doesn't help matters that you are wearing those ridiculously boring clothes again!!" It was true. Megavolt was currently dressed as his former self, Elmo, rather than being in his Megavolt attire.

"We've been over this! I have to do this.....for Drake. I owe him this much..." mumbled Megavolt. He looked down at the piece of paper that was in his hand. It had Drake's phone number on it. He had called Drake earlier in the day and told the mallard to meet him at Hamburger Hippo. He would have gone to Drake's house, however, Quackerjack had insisted he come along. "I don't want to risk losing you again!!" he had cried. They reached the Hamburger Hippo and sat down at the bar. They were a few minutes early. Quackerjack's arms were suddenly around the rodent's shoulders.

"Megsy.....Please don't take long....I have so much fun planned for tonight. The sooner it starts, the longer it lasts..." Megavolt shrugged him off. His mind was only focused on Drake at the moment.

"Would you pipe down already!?" he demanded. The jester didn't reply, simply placed one arm around him and started whistling. Megavolt shook his head, knowing that was the best he was going to get from him. He placed his arms on the bar table and started grumbling, wishing Drake would hurry.

A good five minutes later, Drake appeared.

"Elmo?" he called over, grabbing the rodent's attention. Megavolt turned around in his seat and smiled. As Drake sat down beside him, Quackerjack stood up, indignant. The jester stood, his arms crossed and eyes closed and sat down on one of the tables nearby. He frowned at them both.

Megavolt turned to Drake. "Sorry, he insisted on coming with me. I guess he's afraid I'll get lost or something..."

"You would get lost!!" shouted Quackerjack pointedly. He started playing with one of the ends of his hat, twirling it around with his finger as the bell jingled.

Drake shrugged. "It's alright. Launchpad is around here somewhere, so I didn't come alone either.. Why did you want to meet?" Megavolt looked down at his hands and sighed. "Drake, a lot has happened since high school. It was great being able to remember who I am now....but it seems as though I have two sides of me now....Elmo and Megavolt. Both of which are so different, I can't even explain it." Drake nodded, understanding. "But I guess I was hoping that there would be some way....you and I could still be friends..."

Drake looked away and bit the bottom of his beak. "Gee, I don't know Elmo. I don't think...that could happen. I mean, I'm Darkwing Duck. "He said this last part quietly. "You're Megavolt. We're enemies. It would just be so awkward..."

Elmo nodded sadly. "So what am I supposed to do!? Just forget we were ever friends!?"

No one spoke for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Before...." spoke Megavolt quietly. "You said that, 'whichever path I chose, you would support...'" Drake nodded, remembering this. "I can't stop being a villain. My fellow luminaries are counting on me...."

"Then I'll always be there to stop you Elmo, because you know its wrong..." replied Drake.

"Hmm...Not really. Eternal enslavement of light bulbs and electronics....Now that's just plain inhumane!!" spoke Megavolt passionately. Drake shook his head with a small smile.

"I'll still be your friend, Elmo. But if you insist on breaking the law, I'll have to be there to stop you..."

"How about I get Mondays for free?"

"No."

"Friday's! Come on everyone loves Fridays!!"

"Sorry."

Megavolt frowned. "Alright..." He stood up and shook Drake's hand. "I'll be okay....Quackerjack is around to keep me in place. More than likely, I'll forget about all this soon enough. My brain is like a shorted out circuit."

Drake nodded.

A second later, Quackerjack hopped over, nearly scaring them both. He wrapped his arm around Megavolt's and pulled him close. "Okay! Now that that is over, I'll be taking him back!!" Without further ado, Quackerjack pulled Megavolt along, forcing him to only give a small wave of goodbye.

Quackerjack continued to pull, which made Megavolt angry. "Hey, you didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye!!"

"Who cares!!?? We have more important things to do! Light bulbs are screaming to be saved! Whiffle Boy toys need destroyed. So let's get to it. Besides, you'll see him again. At the next crime we commit. Now hurry!" Megavolt stopped, making the jester stop. He pulled Quackerjack close and gave him a kiss on the bill. As he pulled away, he whispered darkly, "Let's get luminous..."

With a squeal, Quackerjack did a back flip and the two tore off through the city, ready for their next biggest heist. Some things would simply never change...


End file.
